Buscando el amor que deje ir
by Maia Hayashibara
Summary: Kari guarda un amor secreto, pero pasa algo y eso la obliga a cambiar completamente de vida… siguiendo un segundo sueño, pero gracias a un pequeño diario, esa persona va en busca de su amor de nuevo, ¿Kari lo habrá olvidado? capi 15 y 16! NEW
1. Una ilusión

**Hola!!**

**Aquí les dejo otra de mis historias… espero que les guste… nada Hentai, nada Yaoi ni Yuri…**

"diagolos"

'pensamientos'

_"escrituras"_

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

En un pequeño pero amplio departamento… de paredes cubiertas de un color rosa pastel, tan suave, tan tranquilo… la mañana empezaba a comenzar… las cortinas de una tela tan fina y delgada, brillaban gracias al sol, dándole un aspecto de pureza a aquella habitación. Una chica de cabello corto y castaño dormía placidamente, con unas sabanas de seda completamente blancas… con un aspecto tan cálido y suave, a un lado de la cama, un pequeño buró se hallaba, un despertador en forma de gato comenzó a sonar pausadamente…

"mmm…" se quejó la chica por tan repentina interrupción… "ah.." abrió sus ojos lentamente, dejando notar unas orbes de un color café claro… tan discretas y brillantes a la vez… volteó un poco su rostro para mirar el objeto que la había despertado… se incorporó un poco y comenzó a estirar sus brazos hacía arriba para después tallar con suma delicadeza sus ojos… se estiró un poco para alcanzar su despertador… y apagarlo por fin…

"mmm… las siete" menciono con una voz un poco ronca y adormilada… "estoy a muy buena hora" menciono para volver a dejar su despertador en el mismo lugar y salir de su cama… vestía con una pijama muy peculiar… pero decidió no quitársela, no por ahora… hizo su cama… salió de su habitación para dirigirse a una pequeña cocina muy bien cuidada y limpia… se sirvió un poco de leche y regresó a su habitación…

"veamos…" dijo sacando de su cajón de tocador una pequeña hoja doblada delicadamente en cuatro partes, la desdoblo y analizó la información que tenía impresa en ella… "hoy entraré a la escuela a las 10… bien" mencionó después de haber analizado su horario para después volver a guardarlo en su cajón, pero al hacerlo… vio una pequeño libro de un color entre azul marino y grisáceo… con unas letras plateadas y doradas grabadas en él con la frase "For you…", en su parte lateral se encontraba un pequeño candado de plata con algunos adornos en oro, lo observó detalladamente, como si lo viera por vez primera, y después lo tomó suavemente, delicadamente, como si de un objeto de cristal se tratase… la miro unos instantes y dudosa caminó hacia su cama… se sentó a un lado de su buró, abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó un pequeño cofre de madera bien tallada, lo abrió y de ésta sacó una pequeña llave hecha del mismo material de aquel candado que cerraba tan seguramente aquel pequeño libro… de aquel diario de Kari Camiya.

Introdujo la llave en el candado, dio vuelta y logró abrirlo… así fue, dentro letras y letras formaban palabras que hablaban de amor… Kari se volvió a dirigir hacia su tocador tomando de un pequeño alajero una pluma rosa… se dirigió hacia su ventana y se sentó en el marco que sobresalía y que además estaba acolchonado… donde la castaña tenía colocados algunos muñecos de peluche y unos pequeños cojines de colores con forma de corazones y estrellas…

Abrió un poco su fina cortina para ver al mundo fuera… subió sus pies también para encogerlos y poner sobre sus piernas el pequeño libro… Kari abrió unas hojas en blanco y comenzó a escribir con su pluma rosa de tinta plateada…

"_Hoy de nuevo espero a que pasen las horas para verte lo más pronto posible… ¿sabes?... no puedo aguantar estar sola tanto tiempo, tengo que verte… para poder terminar mi día como otro estupendo y brillante día… con el simple hecho de verte… ¿puedes imaginarte cuanto es que cambias la vida de alguien con una de tus tantas __y simples miradas?... tal vez consideres que esto es tonto… yo así lo considero, pero… a veces no podemos controlar nuestros sentimientos que se sienten tan fuertes… es como si fuera un impulso… así es" _

Retiró un poco su bolígrafo del diario colocándoselo delicadamente en su labio inferior en señal de pensamiento, volteo y miro una vez más por la ventana…

"_Realmente quiero decirte lo que siento por ti… pero… me falta tanto valor… sólo espérame un poco más…__y verás que muy pronto estaremos juntos… no estoy segura de lo que tu sientas por mí, pero presiento que nuestro sentir es mutuo… tal vez sólo estés confundido como yo lo estuve la primera vez que pensé en ti…todos nos confundimos cuando pensamos en el amor…"_

Dejó de escribir por un momento, hojeó un poco su diario y encontró lo que buscaba… una fotografía muy bien cuidada de aquella persona que tanto quería, suspiro mirándola por un largo tiempo, después tomó la fotografía con ambas manos y la llevó a su pecho para apretarla con emoción, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo con una inmensa felicidad… soñando despierta con él… y sin querer volteo a ver su reloj, aquel en forma de gato… se sorprendió al ver la hora que era…

"las nueve!!... tan rápido ya ha pasado el tiempo?... ah" exclamó mientras guardaba de nueva cuenta la fotografía, de un salto bajó del marco de su ventana, dejando su diario en su tocador, encima de sus demás libretas de escuela… "tengo que apurarme… o llegaré tarde…" decía mientras se quitaba su pijama para entrar al baño de su recamara y bañarse…

Después de media hora salió con una toalla enroscada desde su pecho, abrió su armario que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y sacó su uniforme de color verde… se arregló lo más rápido que pudo… al final se acomodó su cabello con una diadema roja, para después dedicarse a guardar sus cuadernos… pero sin fijarse, hecho su diario con ellos… cerró su mochila y salió de su apartamento… bajó las escaleras con desesperación, salió del edificio y hecho a correr hacia su escuela…

En la escuela...

"vaya que Kari se ha demorado un poco" dijo una chica alta, de piel bronceada… cabello corto y de un color naranja… con unos brillantes ojos color marrón…

"es verdad Sora… Kari nunca es impuntual… ella detesta a la gente impuntual" le respondía su acompañante de clase… piel blanca, ojos de un color miel, cabello corto y rosado, que a su vez, lucía unos mechones del mismo color con una tonalidad más fuerte, con algunas estrellas decorándolo por todos lados… "que le habrá demorado?"

"hola Sora!... Mimi!" las mencionadas voltearon a ver a aquella persona que les saludó

"Kari, que fue lo que te pasó?" preguntó la pelirroja la ver a la castaña agitada…

"Es verdad... te quedaste dormida?" preguntó la pelirosa…

"no es eso…" respondió Kari "hoy me levanté más temprano de lo usual… es solo que… estuve haciendo algunas cosas y… y… no noté lo tarde que ya era" dijo un poco apenada al final…

"que tipo de cosas?" preguntó Sora no muy convencida de lo que había escuchado por parte de su pequeña amiga Kari…

"emm… sólo… cosas… jeje" respondió nerviosa ante la mirada cuestionadora de sus amigas... "oh?..." la campana de la escuela había comenzado a sonar… "es hora de que me vaya… nos vemos después" dijo Kari echándose a correr de nueva cuenta.

"si… adios…" dijeron al unisono ambas chicas, pero Kari ya se había ido…

Kari camino ya más tranquila por los pasillos de su escuela… con la idea de que definitivamente era tarde y si habría que entrar a su clase retrasada… que lo fuera con provecho. Se acercaba a su aula cuando de repente lo vio… recargado sobre el barandal del pasillo… mirando a la gente de abajo que pasaba, venía y se iba… tal vez sólo contemplando el patio de la escuela… pensando… todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta, ella caminando hacia él… él brillando por aquel sol tan cálido que iluminaba todo, su piel blanca, su cabello rubio, sus ojos de un color del mismo cielo… hojas de cerezo de un árbol cerca cayendo a su alrededor… la imagen más divina que jamás habría visto… un momento perfecto.

Pero… que pasaba con Kari?... ella aún no tenía el valor suficiente para hablarle a aquel ser tan parecido a un Ángel, ya medio ciclo de ser compañeros de clase y ella no podía decirle palabra alguna… porque?. Siguió caminando hacia él hasta que éste volteó a mirarle a los ojos, ella apenaba bajó la mirada y entró enseguida a su Aula… tal parecía ser que aún no llegaba su profesora… vaya suerte que tenía… unos momentos después entró la mencionada y las clases habían comenzado…

Un alumno leía de pie una lectura que seguramente la profesora había indicado… mientras todos estaban concentrados en sus libros… o mas bien… la mayoría.

"Kari… ssh ssh.." le susurró un joven sentado en la fila de a lado, a su compañera tratando de no ser descubierto por su profesora de Lectura y Comprensión

"um?... que pasa Ken?" contestó Kari

"toma…" al instante le dio un pequeño papel doblado en dos… Kari lo tomó con discreción, lo escondió bajo su paleta y lo abrió con sumo cuidado de que la profesora no se diera cuenta; leyó lo que decía…

"_me preocupas… ¿te sucede algo malo?... haz estado muy pensativa últimamente, si en algo puedo ayudarte… dímelo, estoy aquí para ti" _

Kari se sorprendió mucho de aquellas letras escritas por su compañero de clases… volteó a mirarlo y de igual manera fue correspondida, ambos se miraron un buen tiempo… siendo observados con muy malos ojos por un chico que se sentaba a un lado de la puerta… realmente su mirada se notaba muy molesta…

'¿Qué demonios de traía ese tal Ken Ichijouji?... no le agradaba para nada… ni mucho menos que dedicara esa miradita de insinuación…. ¿Pero que demonios?... porque decía tantas estupideces…' pensó el chico por el cual Kari estaba completamente enamorada... claro!... sin saber que lo era y sin saber que traía loca a su compañera de clases.

"joven Takaishi… le ocurre algo?"…se sobresalto el mencionado… volteando a ver a su profesora "veo que no esta concentrado en la lectura joven Takaishi, le pediré de favor que se retire de mi clase…" ordeno la profesora, al instante todos sus compañeros voltearon a verle… inclusive la castaña y el peliazul, la primera con suma atención…

T.K sintió la mirada de todos, inclusive más que nadie, una mirada en especial…"en ese caso, también saque a Ichijouji… él tampoco estaba poniendo atención a la lectura" dijo al momento en que señalo al peliazul para sorpresa de este.

"es verdad joven Ichijouji?..." pregunto la profesora esperando una respuesta

"… si profesora, no ponía atención" respondió levantándose de su lugar, volteando a ver a T.k, y luego a Kari, quien también lo volteó a ver, Ken le regaló una sonrisa a la castaña…

"Ken…" susurró Camiya

"no te preocupes" respondió Ken mientras caminaba hacia la puerta detrás del rubio quien ya había avanzado de igual forma…

"bien… continuemos" dijo la profesora…mientras tanto Kari no dejaba de ver la puerta por donde ambos chicos habían salido…

'acaso se dio cuenta de que Ken y yo…' pensó la castaña con una esperanza

"tal vez…" le susurró su amiga que se sentaba delante de ella, volteándola a ver discretamente

"Que pasa Yolei?..." preguntó la castaña totalmente confundida

"no nada…" respondió la chica de cabellos largos y morados al momento en que regresaba su mirada a su lectura…

Fuera del Aula, dos chicos estaban recargados en el barandal mirando hacia la nada… perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que…

"Con que fin lo hiciste Takaishi?"

"con ninguno… es solo que no me pareció justo que sólo me sacaran a mi, tu también estabas distraído"

"si me viste distraído, es obvio que observaste que no era el único o si?... por que sólo me delataste a mi?" preguntó el peliazul volteándolo a ver a los ojos, cosa que no pudo…

"…" T.k agachó la mirada sin decir palabra alguna

"porque no nos delataste a ambos?... a Kari y a mi?" volvió a preguntar notando nerviosismo en el rubio "y además… porque nos estabas observando?" soltó otra pregunta

"yo…yo… …iré al baño" fue la simple respuesta de T.k mientras se echaba a correr, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

"mmm… que extraño" susurró Ken.

En el descanso…

"vamos Kari, salgamos un rato" le propuso la pelimorada a su amiga

"de acuerdo, sólo déjame guardar unas cosas" mencionó la castaña, mientras tomaba sus libretas, abría su mochila y… "ah!!..." exclamo al ver lo que traía, levantó la mirada asustada y apareció él… entraba al Aula después de que la profesora lo había sacado de su clase… sintió su corazón paralizarse, que era lo que le ocurría?... sin querer perdió fuerza y dejó caer su mochila… causando que todas sus libretas salieran de ésta… pero una en especial, alcanzó una distancia sorprendente… resbalándose por el suelo hasta ser detenida por algo… o por el pie de alguien…

"que es esto?" preguntó el peliazul al momento en que levantaba el pequeño cuadernillo azul… "for you?..." se preguntó y al notar el candado en éste… "un… diario?"

Kari reaccionó y se tiró al suelo enseguida para levantar sus cosas, siendo ayudada por su amiga

"que te ocurre Kari?" preguntó Yolei

"donde?... donde esta?..." preguntó angustiada la castaña al no encontrar su diario…

"a que te refieres…?" le preguntó la chica de cabellos largos al notar en ese estado a su amiga

"te refieres a esto?" Kari vio un par de pies detenerse justo frente a su mirada, levantó la misma y observó que Ken era quien tenía el objeto de su preocupación

"… si" respondió después de unos segundos, levantándose lentamente siendo ayudada por Ken y Yolei…

"bueno… terminó en mis pies" contestó al momento en que se lo entregaba

"ya… ya veo… gra… gracias" atinó a decir…

"con que un diario eh?" comentó Yolei "creí que nos confiábamos todo" reclamo un poco divertida…

"bueno yo…" dijo Kari al momento en que miraba a ambos chicos que de igual forma la observaban con gestos que indicaban mucha duda… "les diré todo… pero vayamos a otro lado si?" decía mientras volteaba a ver el rostro de la persona que tanto le gustaba…

Así ambos chicos salieron del Aula, Kari ocultando su pequeño diario entre su ropaje… para que nadie lo viera… caminaron por un rato hasta ubicarse bajo a un gran árbol en una de las muchas áreas verdes, a un lado del patio trasero de la escuela… el árbol estaba floreciendo, soltando grandes cantidades de pétalos de cerezo… Kari lo volvió a recordar… aquel momento perfecto…

"bien Kari… ahora dínoslo todo!" mencionó la pelimorada

"bueno… ustedes, sólo lean esto" respondió, sacando su diario y la llave, lo abrió y se los entregó a ambos chicos, quienes comenzaron a leer…

"no puedo creerlo Kari" decía Yolei mientras volteaba a verla y luego voltear a ver a Ken… quien se sorprendió de igual forma, cambiando su expresión completamente "estas enamorada de…" Yolei miro profundamente los ojos de Ken, mientras Kari bajaba la mirada completamente apenada… "De Takaishi Takeru…"

TBC

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**..::Maia Hayashibara::..**


	2. Quiero que sepas algo

Hola… aquí esta el segundo capitulo, disfrútenlo y espero que les guste…

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYy

"asi es…" menciono la castaña más que apenada… Ken la miro con ternura

"ya veo…" dijo el peliazul

"Kari yo… no quiero desilusionarte pero… creo que Takaishi no es la persona mas indicada para ti" Kari abrió los ojos con sorpresa

"porque lo dices?" preguntó Ichijouji

"bueno es que… se rumora que Takaishi no… bueno… no esta interesado en ese tipo de asuntos, se dedica únicamente a su estudio y al deporte… como cualquier chico, además Kari, si llegaras a tener algo que ver con él… no sé… podría lastimarte" concluyo la pelimorada

"no… no lo creo" susurro Camiya con duda y tristeza

"bueno… nada es imposible…" menciono Ichijouji

"esperen… no he mencionado nada acerca de tener algo con él…" exclamo la castaña

"en todo caso… creo que…" Yolei le estiro el diario a su dueña "no deberías tomarle tanto cariño a alguien que no conoces… y lo digo en el sentido en que… no haz tenido nada de nada con él, ni siquiera le hablas… no sabemos ni siquiera si tiene corazón… se ve que es un chico bastante cortante" concluyó Yolei para después ajustarse los anteojos

"no!... no lo es… yo sé que es diferente, es diferente" decía mientras tomaba su diario y lo abrazada con mucha fuerza, como si con ello lograra aceptar completamente en lo que estaba convencida sobre su compañero de clases… Takeru, acaso, empezaba a dudar que Takeru fuera dulce y tierno? … Yolei y Ken voltearon a mirarse mutuamente con un rostro de indignación

La campana de la escuela comenzaba a sonar de nueva cuenta… el descanso había terminado…

'no… él es diferente…' con ese último pensamiento entró a su Aula para mirarlo de reojo… él se encontraba en su lugar platicando con algunos amigos…

"mira Ken" menciono Yolei "Takaishi ni siquiera la voltea a ver… Kari esta en un caso perdido" suspiro para al fin sentarse en su lugar

"yo no lo creo… Yolei" susurró quedamente el peliazul, sin ser escuchado

"entonces que T.k?... nos dirás el nombre de la chica que te gusta?" preguntó uno de sus amigos… cabello corto, alborotado de una tonalidad púrpura… con unos goggles en la cabeza, piel morena, de nombre Davis.

"si T.k… es hora de que confieses" apoyo un segundo amigo…

"ya van a empezar…" se quejó el rubio "sólo miren éste salón… no hay nadie quien me pueda gustar…" dijo inspeccionando el lugar mencionado… quedándose callado completamente y voltear a otro lado al ver profundamente algo. "Además no me interesa ese asunto, yo vengo a la escuela a dedicarme únicamente al estudio y nada más"

"ay por favor, que me dices de aquella chica,?" le pregunto para después señalar a una rubia, alta, ojos claros como su piel…a decir verdad, nada fea…

"no juegues!..." respondió Takaishi… "no esta fea… es verdad, pero porque mejor no te la quedas tu?"

"te pasas T.k…y que hay con…"miro a todos lados del salón para sacar a una posible candidata "…Camiya?, ella tampoco es nada fea…" le dijo Davis señalando a la castaña

"…" Takeru sólo bajo la mirada para después voltearse… quería ver a la señalada, pero algo se lo impedía

"que dices entonces?" volvió a preguntarle al no escuchar una respuesta

"bueno… ya no?" le respondió un poco exaltado para después sentarse y cruzarse de brazos…

"T.k… acaso Camiya si te late?" decía en su oído mientras lo tomaba por detrás de los hombros

"ya cállate!" respondió el rubio molesto…

"ok…" 'a mi se me hace que si… la primera que le conozco que le atrae' pensó el moreno de su amigo Takeru…

Kari por otro lado se había sentado en su butaca mientras guardaba su diario con descuido, como si ya no le importara el hecho de creer que ese era uno de sus tesoros mas valiosos… su expresión en el rostro era triste y apagado, el peliazul lo noto todo.

"vamos Kari, no te sientas así…" le conforto mientras le tomaba una de sus manos con delicadeza

"ya no lo se… ya no se que pensar de esto, tal vez Yolei tenga razón, tal vez no debí fijarme en el… no lo se" dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

"lo lamento mucho Kari, lamento haberte dicho esas cosas pero…" decía la pelimorada pero fue interrumpida

"no te preocupes… tienes razón, nunca me había puesto a pensar de esa manera, de su manera de ser… siempre lo veía tan alegre con sus amigos… pensaba que era la persona mas dulce, ahora no lo se"

"y porque en vez de creer, pensar o imaginar su personalidad… no te acercas a él y lo averiguas tu misma, conociéndolo de persona a persona… tal vez así el vea la chica tan maravillosa que eres" comentó Ichijouji

"Ken…" susurro Yolei viendolo un poco extrañana

"gracias Ken…" agradecio Camiya mientras colocaba su otra mano encima de la que Ken, quedando así su mano entre ambas manos de Kari.

De nuevo aquella mirada que nadie notaba… tan discreta y penetrante… aquel sentimiento raro empezaba a brotar… 'maldicion'.

Las ultimas clases habían transcurrido normalmente, Kari ya no ponía tanta atención a aquel ser del que estaba ella enamorada… la campana de la escuela sonaba de nueva cuenta… era hora de partir a casa.

Kari guardaba con desgano sus cuadernos, salio de su Aula sin voltear a ver a nadie, bajo el edificio con lentitud, pensando, estaba a punto de pasar la reja de la escuela hasta que…

"Kari!!" oyó que la llamaron, reaccionó a su ausencia y volteo hacia aquella persona que venía corriendo en dirección suya

"Mimi?... que sucede?" preguntó la castaña

"Ah es que quería saber si no tenías unos libros que me prestaras… verás… lo que pasa es que nos dejaron una tarea en la cual debemos consultar los libros de los grados anteriores… y pues mis libros los tire a la basura… jeje" rió nerviosamente "era por eso que quería pedirte ese favorzote" dijo mientras juntaba sus manos frente a su rostro y hacer una pequeña reverencia acompañada de un "por favor"

"de acuerdo… para cuando los quieres?"

"emmm… para… mañana?" ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos para después reír tontamente, y después generarse un silencio absoluto…

"de cuando fue tu tarea Mimi?"

"de… la semana pasada… no me mates!!, pero es que tuve tantas cosas que hacer" decía mientras levantaba su dedo índice tratando de sonar convencedora

"si… como ir al salón de belleza, a tiendas comerciales, tiendas de cosméticos… de compras…" decía Kari con una expresión clara que indicaba tener toda la razón

"emmm…. Jejeje… olvidalo… vamos, hoy iré por ellos" decía mientras la tomaba de un brazo y se la llevaba prácticamente a rastras.

En el departamento de Kari…

"Vaya… bonito lugar, haz cambiado todo desde la ultima vez que Sora y yo venimos" decía la pelirosa mientras dejaba su mochila (mas parecida a una pequeña bolsa de cosméticos) en el pequeño sillón de la sala de estar.

"si… ahora vivo sola… en vacaciones no tuve otra cosa que hacer, como mi hermano se fue a la escuela extranjera, yo trato de distraerme con otras cosas" decía mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo frente a su pequeña mesa de centro, coloco su mochila sobre ella y saco todos sus cuadernos…

"que es esto?..." menciono Mimi al ver salir una libreta diferente a todas las demás, la tomó con lentitud y cuidado.

"amm bueno eso… es la causa por la cual llegué tarde el día de hoy a la escuela" decía mientras bajaba la mirada

"ya veo…" respondió la pelirosa…

"si… pero eso ya no tiene importancia" decía mientras seguía checando sus cuadernos y libretas

"mmm… te pusiste a escribir y se te fue el tiempo encima…, pero no te preocupes, lo mismo me pasa a mi" decía la pelirosa para sorpresa de la castaña

"acaso tu…" menciono hasta que vio a su acompañante sacar una pequeña libreta parecida a la suya… solo que esta era rosa con brillos por todos lados, adornos en amarillo y azul cielo… un candado de plata y en forma de corazón…

"si… yo también tengo uno, en él escribo las cosas más hermosas que me pasan con aquel chico que tanto me gusta" decía mientras suspiraba y abrazaba su diario con ternura…

"ah si?" abrió sus ojos con más sorpresa, miro hacía un lado colocando una mano cerca de su rostro en clara expresión de no saber que hacer 'Mimi vive algo muy similar a lo que yo vivo… tal vez… no sea mala idea contarle lo que oculto, una tercera opinión puede ser buena' pensó "bueno yo… paso por una situación parecida a la tuya Mimi"

"como?" preguntó Mimi saliendo de su ensueño…

"que… a mi me gusta un chico de mi grado, y en ese diario escribo todo sobre él" decía mientras se recargaba en la mesa y volteaba hacia otro lado

"oh!...pero que sucede Kari?" preguntó preocupada la pelirosa, mientras se colocaba y sentaba a un lado de la castaña pasando un brazo por su espalda en señal de apoyo

"… pasa que… no sé si me enamore de la persona indicada, no sé como es él, temo llevarme una gran desilusión a la imagen que llevó en mi corazón y mente de esa persona… imagino que es de una forma, pero… creo que es todo lo contrario…" decía mientras levantaba un poco su mirada que mostraba confusión y tristeza

"te entiendo… pero sabes?... lo mejor es que conozcas a la gente por ti misma a que oigas rumores que no son ciertos… la verdad se descubre por uno mismo… hazte de oídos sordos hasta que no veas con tus propios ojos la realidad"

"pero yo no puedo hablarle… no puedo, tengo mucho miedo… de que sea cruel conmigo" decía mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos

"mmm… ya veo" decía mientras volteaba a ver la mesa pensando por unos minutos, hasta que… "ya sé!!, tengo una idea" dijo a la vez en que se levantaba y Kari la volteo a ver

"que cosa es?"

"sencillo… mira, lo que haremos es que tu harás una súper presentación en la computadora, yo conseguiré el correo de ese chico que te gusta, y con esa presentación le declararás todo lo que sientes, se lo mandas y listo!!, no tendrás que enfrentarlo personalmente pero él ya sabrá lo que tu sientes" decía mientras levantaba ambos puños en señal de que era un magnífico plan…

"no creo que sea tan sencillo como se ve" decía mientras se ponía de pie para sorpresa de Mimi

"porque lo dices?" preguntó confundida

"porque la persona que me gusta es Takeru Takaishi"

Mimi se cayó de espaldas al estilo anime

"Como?!!... mmm… será más complicado de lo que pensé" decía mientras tomaba una pose diferente, tomando su barbilla con una de mis manos mientras la otra la tenía colocada sobre la cintura

"si… lo siento" de disculpaba completamente apenada la castaña

"no te preocupes, ya verás que lo lograremos, mientras necesito que empieces a hacer esa "carta" con todo el entusiasmo y sentimiento que tengas;… sabes? No es muy mala idea, yo haré lo mismo con mi amado" mencionaba al tiempo en que se colocaba en una posición risueña mientras corazoncitos brotaban producto de su hermosa imaginación "bueno chica, me retiro, ya sabes, empieza a hacer eso, mientras que yo me llevo estos libros" tomó unos libros de la mesa, su mochila y antes de salir del apartamento le hizo una seña a Kari de despedida "nos vemos linda" y salio cerrando la puerta tras de si dejando a una Kari sola.

"una carta electrónica…" susurró después de unos segundos, volteó hacia la esquina, a un lado del comedor, y la vio… el lugar en donde se encontraba la computadora… la miro profundamente "no creo que sea buena idea…" agachó la mirada y se encontró con su diario… lo tomó, volvió a mirar la computadora… "de verdad Kari… no creo que sea buena idea" se dijo a si misma y casi inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia su ordenador… lo encendió, colocó su diario en el escritorio donde se encontraba dicha máquina, y mientras cargaba esta última… se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme, regresó al comedor, se sentó frente a su computadora y empezó a escribir todo ese sentimiento que tenía dentro por aquel chico, mirando de vez en vez su diario, que se encontraba a un lado de ella…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"vaya… hoy Kari se fue muy rápido" menciono Yolei mientras caminaba en compañía de su amigo peliazul

"trate de buscarla… pero no la encontré… tal vez todavía se sentía mal"

"ni me lo recuerdes que yo me siento peor" decía mientras bajaba la mirada con un poco de tristeza

"no te preocupes… la verdad es que ese Takeru es muy extraño…" comentó Ichijouji

"porque lo dices?" pregunto completamente extrañada volteándolo a ver

"cuando la profesora de lectura nos saco de su clase esta mañana… Takeru y yo estabamos fuera del aula y le pregunte que porque sólo me había delatado a mi, puesto que Kari y yo estábamos distraídos a la clase… y además porque nos estaba observando…" dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia el cielo…

"y luego que dijo?" preguntó Yolei si dejar de ver a su amigo

"no dijo nada… sólo se puso nervioso y salió corriendo" concluyó

"Ya veo… que extraño… tal vez, después de todo… si haya una esperanza" dijo a la vez en que daba un aplauso emocionadamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "de ahora en adelante checaré minuciosamente todo lo que haga ese guerito" y cerro los ojos con alegría

"…si" él dijo

"que sucede Ken?" preguntó la pelimorada al notar esa expresión muy apagada por parte de su amigo "es verdad!!" decía ella espantada mientras tomaba a Ken de la mano y echaban a correr hacia el parque de la cuidad…

Cuando llegaron se situaron en unas bancas apartadas de toda la gente… cerca de un lago

"de tanta cosa había olvidado lo que sentías por ella… perdón" decía Yolei muy apenada haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su amigo

"no te preocupes… por algo pasan las cosas, tal vez su destino es estar con Takaishi…" decía mientras bajaba la mirada

"yo no creo que sea el destino, yo creo que es la decisión de Kari" terminó de decir para después formarse un silencio absoluto…

"si… ella decidirá con quien quiere estar… … pero sabes?, Sea cual sea su decisión yo no la dejaré sola… ella y yo siempre estaremos juntos… aunque seamos amigos… la quiero tanto" decía casi en susurro

"yo sé"

"yo si tengo planeado decirle lo que siento… lo haré el día de su cumpleaños…" menciono viendo hacia el lago

"es verdad… se acerca su cumpleaños…" le apoyo su amiga "Ken… bueno yo… no sé que pueda pasar, quiero decir que apenas somos unos jóvenes de 16 años… no crees que este tipo de situaciones no se toman tan enserio?" concluyó

"yo creo que los sentimientos de una persona no se deben tomar a la ligera" respondió el chico

"mmm… en eso tienes razón…" agachó la mirada

"bueno… que pase… lo que tenga que pasar" dijo Ken mientras se ve desde lejos a ellos dos sentados cerca del Lago mientras nubes grisáceas empezaban a nublar el panorama azul del cielo…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Jamás en mi vida… pensé en decirte esto, pero hay algo que siento muy dentro de mí… y es causado gracias a ti… tal vez no me creas ni mucho menos quieras saber de esto… pero te suplico que no cierres esta ventana antes de saber…_

_Que ya no quiero...ya no voy a ocultar lo que siento... lo admito... me gustas tanto... la verdad es que no dejo de pensar en ti... y no sé porque empezó este ridículo sentimiento... pero cada vez que te veo... siento mi corazón saltar... he tratado de ignorar todo esto... pero no puedo, me es muy difícil hacerlo, bien dicen que el primer amor no se olvida, aunque no estoy todavía segura de que es el amor realmente, tal vez tú lo sepas… te seré franca, he tenido tantos sueños en los que tu y yo estamos juntos, pero al darme cuenta, la realidad es otra, es doloroso verla, por eso es que me refugió en mis sueños, nada consigo, pero no tengo otro método para huir..."_

Escribía y escribía la chica en el teclado de su ordenador expresando sus sentimientos al cien por ciento… realmente estaba tan entrada en declararle sus sentimientos a Takeru… que no pensaba en nada más… esta tenía que ser la mejor carta de amor que haya existido en la faz de la tierra…

"_Si tan sólo tú supieras cuanto es que te quiero... pero que horrible sentimiento es el que siento al verte pasar a un lado de mí, y que no me tomes en cuenta... necesito de ti para poder ser feliz... tal vez completarías éste vacío que siento dentro mío... _

_Tal vez pienses que esto es totalmente ridículo… pero hay noches en las que no puedo dormir… porque al cerrar mis ojos… lo único que veo… es a ti, y parecerá gracioso, pero no dejo de pensar en el hecho de que entre miles y miles de personas… tuviste que ser precisamente tú mi persona especial… aunque éste sentimiento no sea correspondido… no dejo de creer que es así…. Cuando llega la mañana… me despierto con esos sueños… y me levanto sonriendo… porque estoy segura que ese será el día perfecto para mi, pero no deseo verte… porque mi sueño es una cosa y la realidad otra."_

Una lágrima comenzaba a derramarse por sus ojos… realmente quería mucho a ese chico, y le dolía tanto pensar que todo lo que escribía… era la pura verdad… su persona especial… esa a la que tanto quieria y que jamás podrá tener a su lado… que mas podía ella hacer?... sólo llorar…

TBC…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Este capitulo esta inspirado en el tema IRIS de Goo Goo Dolls.

http://media. -- IRIS

..::Maia Hayashibara::..


	3. Estara bien lo que pienso hacer?

Al día siguiente… el sol comenzaba a salir, alumbrando delicadamente la habitación de la pequeña Kari… se levantó, y con trabajo pudo abrir sus ojos… que se encontraban inchados por haber llorado el día anterior… se levantó y se dirigió al baño de su recamara..

"Oh no…" menciono al verse en el espejo del lavabo "mirate nadamás Kari… tienes los ojos espantosamente inchados" se decía a si misma, abrió el grifo de agua fría y se enjuago la cara, pero poniendo trabajo especialmente en sus párpados… alzó la cabeza para mirarse de nueva cuenta en el espejo "vaya… creo que no mejorarán… definitivamente no quiero ir a la escuela así… que dirán de mi?" decía y decía mientras salía del baño y se dirigía con lentitud a la cocina para desayunar algo… "de seguro me harán un interrogatorio… y definitivamente no querré decirles… 'es que… lloré porque…'" se detuvo y callo en seco al ver su diario en el escritorio de trabajo… en su ordenador… "ah…" suspiro… "olvidalo Kari… continuarás con eso después de haber desayunado" menciono y por fin entro a su cocina… preparándose un poco de fruta picada, leche y cereal…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

En la escuela…

"creo que hoy no vino Kari" menciono la pelirroja…

"ay no!! porque no vino?? Yo que te traje sus libros… acaso carge por nada esta mañana.. no es justo!!" se quejaba Mimi mientras caía de rodillas al suelo… y comenzaba a llorar caprichosamente…

"sabes Mimi?... eres la reina del Drama!" le dijo Sora mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba de reojo…

"oh! Cielos… lo lamento…" se disculpaba la chica aún en el suelo mientras secaba sus lágrimas y se paraba como si nada hubiera pasado… "oye Sora!... y si le hablamos por teléfono…" sugirió más tranquila…

"Buena idea!!... pero eso será en el descanso" decía mientras tomaba de la mano a Mimi y hechaban a correr a su Aula ya que el timbre de la escuela comenzaba a sonar…

xVxVxVxVxVxVxVxVxVxVxVxVx

'Definitivamente hoy no vendrá Kari…' pensó Yolei ya que las clases habían comenzado, y sólo veía al profesor escribir algunos ejercicios en el pizarrón… sin querer volteó a ver hacia la puerta en señal de la castaña… pero lo que vió le sorprendió más… 'vaya… pero que es lo que veo' pensó mientras veía como Takeru volteaba de vez en vez a la puerta de se asomaba constantemente por la ventana… 'no soy la única que espera a Kari...' rió internamente… 'me pregunto que dirá Kari cuando se lo cuente… de seguro no me creera…' y volvio a reír hasta que…

"bien jóvenes… la clase de hoy se ha terminado" menciono el profesor para la sorpresa de la chica pelimorada

"que?... tan pronto terminó?" menciono sorprendida…

"que pasa Yolei?..." Le preguntó Ken…

"ah! Nada!... es solo que la clase se fue muy rápido… no crees?"

"emm… a mi se me hizo una eternidad…" contesto desganado

"umm… vaya!!"

"oye… te gustaría ir a visitar a Kari hoy?" sugirió el peliazul…

"pues no lo sé… me gustaría mucho, y me preocupa que no haya venido hoy… Kari no es de las chicas que falten a la escuela sólo porque si… pero desafortunadamente tengo que llegar a mi casa y ayudarles a mis padres con la tienda… ya sabes…" concluyó…

"si… bueno, en ese casi iré yo, al terminar las clases…"

"bueno… entonces, me la saludas de acuerdo?"

"claro!!" y así ambos se sonrieron…

Después de unas horas, en el departamento de Kari… el teléfono sonaba con insistencia hasta que la castaña se apresuró a contestarlo…

"hola?"

"Kari!!... hola!!..." saludadó la pelirosa entusiasmada…

"ah!... hola Mimi…" respondió Kari sorprendida por la llamada…

"que pasó Kari… porque no viniste hoy a la escuela… acaso fue otra vez el diario?" pregunto picarona la chica del otro lado de la bocina…

"bueno… digamos que fue parte de mi ausencia…" respondió en voz baja

"ah ya veo… y como vas con la carta?"

"pues…" mencionó mirando su monitor… "estoy a punto de terminarla…" respondió un poco sonrojada

"whuau… eres muy ágil para esto… bueno, entonces te dejo terminarla y… suerte!! Nos vemos después… te paso a Sora!! besos!!"

"si Mimi… hasta luego…" terminó mientras esperaba a la pelirroja contestar…

"Kari"

"hola Sora… que tal?... como va todo allá?" pregunto la castaña

"eso no es importante… que pasó contigo?"

"ah pues… me retrase…" contesto dudosa…

"no me estas diciendo la verdad Kari" se quejo Sora

"bueno… es que, es complicado… tal vez otro día te cuente…"

"bueno… no te presionaré… cuídate mucho si?... en verdad me preocupas y no olvides que puedes confiar en mi… de acuerdo?" menciono Sora… que de alguna manera hizo que Kari se sintiera mejor… Sora era como una mamá para ella…

"si Sora… te prometo que… te contaré todo… y muchas gracias… hasta luego" y así colgó el teléfono… y se fue a sentar frente a su escritorio para continuar con dicha carta de amor dirigida especialmente para Takeru…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

En la escuela las clases habían finalizado… El chico peliazul iba camino a casa de Camiya como le había mencionado a su amiga Yolei… caminaba con la vista al suelo… pensativo

"espero que se encuentre bien…" se dijo para después levantar su mirada y seguir con su camino…

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

"De acuerdo… ya la terminé… ahora es cuestión de que Mimi me consiga su correo… aunque pensándolo bien… puedo pedírselo a Davis… pero conociéndolo me delataría con Takeru y le diría cosas que no serán ciertas… bueno… suponiendo que no lo son…" decía mientras bajaba la mirada apenada… "que tonta debo de verme haciendo estas cosas…" se apenaba cada vez más poniendo sus manos en cada una de sus mejillas… hasta que el timbre de su puerta comenzó a sonar… "ah!!" se asusto al salir de su ensoñación tan bruscamente… "la puerta!!" y se levantó rápidamente de la silla… esquivando los sillones y su mesa de centro para poder llegar y abrir a quien pudiera ser…

"oh!! Ken… que sorpresa!!" dijo Kari…

"hola Kari… bueno yo… vine a ver como estabas y… no sé… a pasarte los deberes de la escuela" dijo un poco apenado…

"ah!... muchas gracias Ken… emmm… pasa por favor" decía mientras abría más la puerta para darle paso a su peliazul amigo

"gracias…" decía mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña sala…

"siéntate…" ofrecía la castaña mientras ella esperaba a que lo hiciera para copiar la acción… y así ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro… "emmm… te ofresco algo?" pregunto amablemente la chica

"no… gracias…" respondió ante el ofrecimiento… mirando de vez en vez el rostro de Kari… "acaso estuviste llorando?" pregunto para sorpresa de la castaña

"¿Qué?!" dijo tocándose el rostro de inmediato… "bueno yo…" calló bajando la mirada… Ken sólo esperaba una respuesta de su parte… "yo… pensé que… ya no se notaría…" fue lo único que menciono

"ya veo… y… puedo saber el porque?"

"o el quien" dijo Kari para voltear hacia otro lado al verse descubierta por ella misma…

"Takeru…"

"ya no importa Ken… estoy bien… es sólo que… pienso muy seriamente en decirle lo que siento… al fin y en cuentas que puedo perder… su amistad?... no creo… ni siquiera nos hablamos…" decía tratando se sentirse bien consigo misma y no dar señal de debilidad a su amigo…

"estas segura de lo que dices Kari?..." decía el peliazul viéndola fijamente a los ojos… Kari al sentir esa mirada se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la ventana que se encontraba frente a la Sala… cruzando sus brazos… dándole la espalda a su amigo que aún la miraba desde su lugar.

"estoy segura Ken…"

"y cuando será?"…

"no lo sé… puede ser cualquier día que lo vea y me arme de valor…" respondió…

"bueno… pues, te…" calló por unos instantes llamando la atención de Kari quien se volteó para mirarlo y esperar lo que iba a decirle…

"que pasa Ken?" preguntó un poco nerviosa

"te deseo suerte Kari… es todo" terminó de decir cerrando los ojos en señal de 'felicidad'… pero al mirarla de pies a cabeza, sonrió un poco…

"y ahora que pasa Ken?" volvió a preguntar intrigada…

"es solo que… te ves muy bien con tu pijama"

"¿Qué?!" y se miro a ella misma… "ah!... lo siento Ken… es solo que el tiempo se me fue encima y… olvidé cambiarme… en seguida vengo… iré a quitarme esto… espera aquí" decía mientras echaba a correr a su habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando a Ken sólo en la pequeña sala…

Ichijouji sólo observaba el techo… las paredes, el pequeño comedor, la cocina… hasta que vió la computadora encendida…

"vaya…" mencionó para levantarse de su lugar e ir a averiguar que era lo que estaba ahí… camino cuidadosamente, para que Kari no lo escuchara… se detuvo frente al ordenador y vio lo que tenía… parecía una carta de… amor?... leyó cuidadosamente las primeras líneas… vaya… no lo había comprendido… no había querido escuchar las palabras de Kari cuando le dijo que se le declararía… y ahora que leía eso… era definitivo… Kari no daría un paso atrás… entonces se sintió muy mal…quiso eliminar aquel archivo… pero en vez de eso se retiro cuidadosamente del ordenador, no deseaba leer más… con pasos lentos se volvió a sentar en su lugar en el sillón… y sólo entrelazó sus manos… hasta que escuchó que Kari salía se su habitación…

"disculpa… es solo que… no encontraba mis zapatos…" decía la chica mientras se acercaba a tomar de nuevo asiento…

"Kari… luces muy bien… bueno yo… te dejo la tarea" dijo para después sacar sus cuadernos y dejarlos delicadamente en la pequeña mesa para después levantarse y tomar su mochila

"emmm gracias… pero que sucede Ken?... pregunto confundida…

"no nada, es sólo que ya me tengo que ir…" dijo para dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta sin esperar alguna acción por parte de Kari…

"espera… Ken!!" dijo Kari, trató de alcanzarlo en la puerta pero fue tarde… él peliazul ya se había ido… "pero Ken…" susurró la chica… extrañada cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, vio los cuadernos de su amigo en la mesa… alzo la mirada y entonces vio su computadora encendida… se sorprendió "oh no… será que…" se cuestiono… "no… no lo creo, tal vez si… tenía prisa…" se dijo para después sentarse en el lugar que minutos antes había tomado Ken, recargar su rostro en sus manos y pensar… "acaso estará bien lo que voy a hacer?..." se pregunto completamente sola en su apartamento…

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

TBC

Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo… espero les guste!!


	4. Decisión tomada, o no?

Capitulo 4 subido!!

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

"otra mañana, otro día de escuela" decía la castaña mientras apagaba su despertador y se levantaba sin pereza alguna para desayunar, arreglarse e ir a la escuela… sin olvidar los libros que le había prestado Ken, más que un compañero de escuela… un verdadero amigo…

Salió con tiempo de sobra, caminando por las calles… con su pequeño portafolio en una mano mientras que con la otra cargaba los libros de su amigo, con la mirada perdida al suelo… se dedicaba a caminar lentamente… hasta que llegó a su destino.

"Vaya… casi no hay nadie… bueno, tendré tiempo para estar a solas en el salón de clases…" dijo y apresuró sólo un poco el paso para poder llegar, sentarse en su pupitre y seguir pensando en… cosas.

Y así fue, entró a su aula y sin sorpresa alguna notó que en definitiva, no había llegado aún nadie… miro su reloj de mano y notó que aún faltaba mucho para que las clases dieran comienzo… suspiro y camino hacia una de las ventanas que daban a las canchas de futbol… "pero… si es Davis"… se dijo casi en un susurro al notar que su compañero de clases se encontraba jugando con sus amigos… y entonces inspeccionó todo el terreno para ver si lo encontraba… "si esta Davis… es obvio que debe de estar…" y entonces escuchó un ruido en el salón… se volteó asustada y… "Takeru…" apenas y susurró aquel nombre; el chico de cabellos rubios había dejado su mochila en su pupitre y miro directamente los ojos de la chica… sin decir absolutamente nada… se acerco a la misma ventana y miró hacia fuera inclinándose un poco… vio a sus amigos y después miro de reojo a Camiya, quien no había hecho ningún tipo de movimiento… aún con la mirada enfrente y sin saberlo, con el corazón sumamente acelerado…

El chico se enderezó… camino como si nada hacia la puerta del salón con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón… paró en seco, volteó a ver a la chica y sin esperarlo… "hola" y con eso salió del salón…

Kari aún estaba en shock, no había siquiera parpadeado… estaba sonrojada notablemente… "dios mío…" dijo por fin y con dificultad… llevo sus manos a su pecho y se dejo caer lentamente de rodillas… "que… que… que fue eso…" se dijo bajito… "casi muero…en ese momento" cerro sus ojos, respiro profundo y después de un corto momento se levanto con la ayuda de un pupitre, aún con las manos en su pecho… volteó hacia la ventana otra vez y lo volvió a ver, jugando futbol con sus amigos… se acercó más, abrió la ventana y se recargó en el marco… dedicándose a verlos jugar, a verlo jugar a él… hasta que sin esperarlo Takeru volteó a ver hacia la ventana donde ella lo observaba, ella se estremeció y se retiró enseguida de la misma… caminando hacia atrás sin ver por donde iba hasta toparse con alguien… volteó asustada…

"Tranquila Kari soy yo… no tenías porque asustarte…" le dijo su pelimorada amiga… "tranquila… y…a quien estabas espiando eh?" dijo acercándose a la ventana pero no vio a nadie… "pero… no hay nadie" Kari volteó rápidamente al mismo lugar y en definitiva… ya no estaban sus compañeros de salón…

"en realidad, no veía a nadie… sólo… estaba… pensando" rió un poco nerviosa…

"oh ya veo…" dijo no muy convencida de lo que le había contestado su castaña amiga… "y porque no viniste ayer?"

"ah bueno… es que…" y calló ya que los mismos chicos que jugaban futbol ahora se encontraban entrando al salón… junto con Takeru…

"eeh… te parece si te digo después… es que, tu sabes" menciono haciendo un ademán con la mirada interpretando la presencia de los compañeros que acababan de llegar

"oh claro, no te preocupes, será después…" mencionó para palmear la espalda de la chica y dirigirse ambas a sus respectivos lugares…

La clase de Inglés daba comienzo…

"Bien chicos, debido al corto tiempo que nos queda de clases… haremos equipos para terminar más rápido con los ejercicios que les tengo preparados la clase de hoy" Terminó de explicar la profesora, los alumnos comenzaban a hacer planes de quien estaría integrado en sus equipos y cosas por el estilo…

"Pero…" mencionó la profesora haciendo que todos guardaran silencio al instante, "para su desagrado, yo formaré los equipos…" todos comenzaron a resongar y abuchear "tranquilos, pasaré a sus lugares y cada uno me dirá un número del uno al ocho en Inglés… vamos chicos" y así comenzó la profesora a pasar a los lugares y cada quien decía el número que le correspondía según a quien señalara la teacher… terminado el trabajo…

"que número te tocó Kari?" preguntó su amigo Ken, que durante todo el tiempo no había dicho absolutamente nada

"el uno…"

"a mi me tocó el cuatro" respondió sonriente…

"a mi me tocó el dos, tal vez los equipos sean del uno al ocho, así que creo que estaremos juntos…" menciono Yolei un poco confusa

"bien chicos… cada equipo consta de cuatro integrantes, de este lado, quiero que se acomode el equipo que le ha tocado el número uno, de este lado el número dos… aquí el número tres…" decía la profesora señalando los lugares que correspondían a cada equipo… todos se levantaron y comenzaron a acomodarse según su número… Kari se desoriento un poco, así que cuando ubicó a su equipo, se sorprendió bastante, ya que Takeru estaba sentado… en donde correspondía al equipo número uno.

"no puede ser…" se dijo para después voltear rápido y abrazar a yolei desconsoladamente…

"que pasa Kari?" pregunto angustiada

"por favor… dime que Takeru no es del equipo número uno, por favor… dime que no" dijo desconsolada y nerviosa, con la mirada escondida en el cuello de su amiga, ésta volteó curiosa a ver si era cierto o no lo que Camiya le había dicho… y ajustándose los anteojos, respondió…

"lamento decirte que si amiga…" dijo cerrando los ojos

"umm… no… por que yo…" se dijo Kari

"tal vez sea el destino mi querida amiga" respondía sin duda la pelimorada, Kari levanto la mirada hacia la de su amiga, trago saliva y sin más… se dirigió hacia su equipo, y contando lugares, se sentó a un lado de una de sus compañeras, misma que quedaba ahora entre Kari y Takeru, éste sólo la miró sentarse sin quitarle la mirada de encima…

"bien chicos, ya que están los equipos, repartiré los ejercicios, me traducirán los textos con sus respectivos diccionarios, y después preguntaré a cada integrante del equipo que me lea la oración en inglés y después su traducción con su respectiva respuesta… entendido"

"si" todos respondieron

"bien, a trabajar, y quien no traiga su diccionario, lamento decir que lo sacaré de mi clase…" terminó de decir la profesora para después pasar lugar en lugar a revisar el dichoso diccionario

"oh no…" dijo la integrante del equipo de Kari

"que pasa Chihiro?" preguntó la castaña

"es que, no traigo el diccionario" mencionó la chica

"oh no…" susurro Kari, y justo en ese momento, pasó la profesora

"bien, y su material señorita Chihiro?" preguntó la Teacher

"bueno yo… no lo traigo" menciono cerrando los ojos

"en ese caso, ya sabe que hacer…" y sin más la chica se levantó y salió del salón de clases "ahora, equipo número uno, júntense más, ya que tienen un nuevo espacio vacío…"

Entonces a Kari le saltó el corazón, ya que su compañera Chihiro se encontraba entre ella y Takeru, ella miro al suelo sin dar señales de que se movería, así que sólo vio de reojo que Takeru se levantaba, tomaba su butaca y la cargaba justo a un lado de ella, muy pegado a ella… mientras que su otro compañero de equipo también se juntaba más a ellos…

'esto se pone mal…' pensó la castaña mientras se ponía cada vez más nerviosa… y sin más se pusieron a trabajar, después del tiempo que les había otorgado la profesora, empezó a preguntarles a los equipos, al principió sus dos compañeros de equipo habían respondido bien, y eso valía una palomita de evaluación muy beneficiosa para la calificación parcial, notaba con claridad que Takeru realmente era muy bueno, y no solo en Inglés, era bueno para todo… estaba muy convencida de eso, ya que era la estrella de futbol de su quipo junto con Davis y además tenía un excelente promedio con el cual había podido obtener una beca, realmente era bueno…

"Equipo uno… léanme la oración número 12 del ejercicio 2" pregunto la profesora, el equipo se quedó callado hasta que Hiro, el otro integrante del equipo le dijo a Kari que era su turno… ella leyó la oración, y la respuesta, pero desafortunadamente no había terminado la traducción… así que se quedo callada mientras la profesora esperaba escuchar la traducción de dicha oración, hasta que Takeru levantó la mano, la profesora de dio la palabra y fue él quien terminó de contestar por su compañera de equipo…

"Bien, media paloma para el equipo número uno…" mencionó la profesora marcándolo en su lista de registro

"Bien hecho Takeru" mencionó Hiro, mientras chocaban las manos…

"Oye, es mejor algo a nada" mencionó Takeru para después voltear a ver a Kari quien estaba agachada y apenada, no sabía que decir 'oh vamos Kari, por lo menos un gracias' pensó ella misma… pero, definitivamente no pudo decir palabra alguna…

La teacher seguía preguntando a cada equipo, de nueva cuenta ya habían participado los integrantes del equipo de Kari, así que para la próxima ella volvería a participar, así que se preparó…

"Equipo número uno, oración 11, ejercicio 3" y antes de que Kari pudiera responder, un profesor llamaba a la puerta a la teacher, así que ésta salió por un momento, y mientras estaba fuera con el otro profesor, entonces Takeru aprovechó…

"oye, esta bien tu respuesta?" le preguntó a Kari… para sorpresa de ésta… quien se asusto de momento

"bueno yo… no sé, mira…" y sin más Kari le entregó su trabajo a Takeru quien lo tomó y checo minuciosamente…

"pues creo que esta bien, pero por si las dudas, toma el mío…" y se lo entregó a Kari quien lo tomó con suma delicadeza, "yo la tengo así, no si esté bien…" dijo poniéndose una mano en la cabeza… "pero por si las dudas copialo" terminó de decir, y después le entregó el trabajo de Kari, ella copió rápido la respuesta de Takeru, era como un sueño… aún así, pensaba decir la respuesta de ella… ya que ambas eran diferentes, ya después le entregó su trabajo a Takeru y éste solo dijo:

"Ojalá estés bien"

Kari sólo lo miró por unos instantes y después bajo la mirada un poco apenada, justo en ese momento volvió a entrar la profesora y continuó, Kari respondió su propia respuesta…

"bien contestado Camiya" dijo la profesora

"Teacher…" Takeru levantó la mano

"si Takaishi?"

"Profesora, también la respuesta puede ser…" y así leyó la otra respuesta que tenía él

"claro… también podría ser así, es más aceptable la primera respuesta de su compañera, pero usted también esta en lo correcto, una nueva paloma para el equipo 1"

"si!!" dijo Takeru feliz por la nueva paloma, Kari también rió un poco 'me siento tan bien de haberlo hecho feliz' pensó un poco la castaña…

Y así por fin la clase había terminado…

"Bien chicos, no olviden las tareas de hoy" termino de decir la profesora de Inglés para después salir del salón.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus lugares, algunos se estiraban debido a la pesadez de mantenerse sentados dos horas completas, mientras otros salían del salón o simplemente buscaban las amistades para charlar un poco…

"Vaya Kari… como te fue en tu equipo?, no te note nerviosa" le comentó Yolei

"tal vez no lo notaste, pero yo estaba que moría…" dijo para recargarse en el respaldo de su butaca y respirar profundamente

"eso si que es tener suerte, mira que te ayudo en una de las oraciones que no pudiste terminar de responder"

"Y me sentí mal por eso… porque, no obtuvimos una paloma completa por mi culpa" dijo ella

"pero obtuvieron media paloma tu y Takeru" dijo mientras Kari reía un poco nerviosa y después volteó a ver a Takeru, y sorpresa que se dio cuando vio que se encontraba detrás de Davis, espiándola!!?... "oh!..." dejo salir Kari por la sorpresa de que repentinamente Takeru volteó hacia otro lado… "acaso fue mi imaginación?..." dijo bajito la castaña… mientras volteaba confundida a ver el suelo…

"dijiste algo Kari?" pregunto su amiga

"emmm no" respondió, volvió a ver hacia el lugar de Takeru, pero ya no estaba, así que volteó hacia la puerta y vio a Mimi hablando con Davis 'oh oh… creo que ya le esta pidiendo el correo de Takeru a Davis' pensó y entonces se recargo en la paleta de su banca, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos 'espero que no pase nada malo'… volvió a pensar… y cerro sus ojos con fuerza… todo mientras Ken Ichijouji la miraba desde su lugar… el descanso había llegado…

Mientras todos salían de sus Aulas, Yolei esperaba a que Kari guardara sus cosas para salir un rato, entonces cuando caminaban hacia la puerta se encontraron con Davis…

"que hay de nuevo Kari!" saludó Davis a la castaña

"hola Davis!" respondió sonriente la pequeña Kari, y pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Kari sonriéndole amablemente a Davis, frente a frente ambos chicos… hasta que la chica sintió dos manos en su espalda que la empujaron sin brusquedad, sólo un empujón leve… así que perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar a los brazos de Davis… éste sólo la tomó con firmeza de los hombros evitando que cayera…

"estas bien Kari?" pregunto Davis…

"eh… si, no te preocupes, gracias" respondió enderezándose por fin "pero quien fue?"

"T.K… no tenías por que haces eso amigo" dijo Davis divertido

"que?" y volteó rápidamente y en definitiva, ahí estaba parado con un gesto completamente extraño… serio… molesto?! Pero no dijo palabra alguna…

"oh vamos Kari, o se nos hará tarde..." y así su amiga la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de ahí… dejando a los dos chicos solos y mirándolas irse…

En el receso…

"o si, yo lo vi todo, él llego… y cuando te vio camino firmemente hacia ti y te empujo… no sé porque, debe estar loco… o… celoso jejejeje" decía Yolei mientras ambas comían su almuerzo junto con Sora y Mimi

"no sigas más por favor Yolei" decía mientras agachaba la mirada sonrojada

"asi que eso era lo que ibas a decirme Kari" decía la pelirroja, "estas enamorada de T.K Takaishi"

"es que jamás me lo imagine, jejeje, yo que tu no volvería a lavar mi sudadera de la escuela… se ha vuelto sagrada para ti…" decía mientras reía un poco Mimi y degustaba de sus bocadillos "es decir… Takeru te ha tocado con sus manos… con sus sagradas manos para ti!!!" decía completamente emocionada…

"por favor… n.nU" rogaba la castaña

"es verdad!!" dijo Mimi de repente asustando a las presentes

"y ahora que pasa Mimi?" pregunto Yolei, a lo que Mimi buscaba algo en su pequeño bolsillo, hasta que sacó un papel de color rosa y se lo entrego a Kari

"toma… he conseguido lo que te prometí" Kari tomó el pequeño papel y lo vio, era el correo de Takeru…

"oh… gracias" dijo sonriente y sonrojada, mientras Sora y Yolei se veían un poco confundidas… así que durante el receso que sobraba se la pasaron poniendo al corriente a las confundidas sobre lo que planeaban hacer… sobre la dichosa carta de amor…

Terminó el receso, terminaron las clases y ahora la escuela se encontraba sola… aunque sea sólo por un momento…

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

"Bien, ya sólo me queda mandar la carta y terminar de una buena vez con esto…" dijo Kari mientras navegaba por la red, ingresando a su bandeja de entrada, adjunto la carta electrónica, escribió el correo del destinatario, y después asunto… "asunto?... que puedo poner, emmm… veamos, ya sé… 'mis sentimientos'" escribió y después dirigió el puntero al botón "Enviar" pero… 'vamos, sé que puedo…' pensó y cerrando los ojos con fuerza… hizo clic por fin… apareciendo un mensaje en la pantalla "Su mensaje ha sido enviado" … Kari abrió los ojos y vio el mensaje… "oh no… que hize!!" y con eso se levantó rápido de su escritorio "devuélvanme mi carta!!" grito… y caminó como loca por todo el lugar "tranquila Kari, ese era el plan no?... mandarle esa tonta carta a Takeru…" y paro en seco… "oh no!!!! no puedo arrepentirme ahora… T.T" y con esto cayó de rodillas al alfombrado suelo para después bajar la cabeza…

Mientras tanto en otro departamento cerca de ahí

"Pero que es esto?..." decía un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos color azul cielo desde su escritorio "Mis sentimientos?..." dijo confundido "vaya que pesa el archivito…" menciono para empezar a descargarlo, luego de un rato por fin lo abrió y comenzó a leer…"veamos… _Si tan sólo tú supieras cuanto es que te quiero... _oh vaya, pero que cosa tan rara…" dijo y así siguió leyendo…

TBC

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Espero les haya gustado, procuraré no tardarme con el siguiente capi... n.n


	5. Estar y no estar contigo

"oh dios mío… que pasará ahora" dijo Kari levantánsode finalmente después de tanto lamentarse por haber enviado la carta electrónica "espero que no la lea, o que haya un error de envió… o que desaparezca el Internet por lo menos!! T.T" decía y decía… hasta que por accidente miró la pared… y entonces lo vio… aquella cosa… aquella bendita fecha… "oh… lo había olvidado… no puede ser…" y se acerco cuidadosamente a la pared donde se encontraba colgado el calendario "mi cumpleaños es pasado mañana, y… entre semana!!!" grito horrorizada "definitivamente no iré a la escuela…" menciono tapándose la cara con ambas manos… "pero… el curso esta a punto de terminarse y además, no querría faltar a la clase de Inglés… quien sabe, tal vez nos vuelva a tocar el equipo… o tal vez…" y se volteó lentamente dándole la espalda al calendario "Takeru no quiera verme de nuevo!! Me odiará el resto de mi vida por la carta!!" volvió a gritar… "un momento!!... no puede odiarme, porque no puse nombre a la carta y dudo que sepa de que correo fue enviado" dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos… "no sé que hacer…" suspiro… "será mejor esperar haber que pasa… porque definitivamente no querré recibir un mal regalo de cumpleaños…" dijo al final…

En ese instante llamaron a su puerta…

"Quien será?"

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvvxvxvxvxvxvx

"que te enviaron que?!" se escucho un grito del otro lado del teléfono en casa de Takaishi

"lo que escuchaste Davis… me enviaron una carta y parece que es de… …amor" dijo incómodamente mientras la guardaba en una carpeta de seguridad dentro de su PC

"y que es lo que dice?" pregunto entusiasmado su amigo

"pues sólo leí la primera página, tiene como 19 aproximadamente, pero como no tengo idea de quien la mandó, no me interesa saber el resto" dijo serio "además no conozco el e-mail" terminó

"pues investígalo, eres bueno para eso…" dijo Davis

"pues la verdad no me dan ganas, y para serte sincero, no tendría tiempo para investigar cosas sin importancia" menciono el rubio

"ay amigo, ábrete al amor… no seas tan cerrado" dijo Davis divertido

"no" fue la seca respuesta del rubio

"uuy pues como digas… mmm… ahora que lo dices, no es casualidad?"

"que cosa?" dijo Takeru poniendo atención a su amigo en el teléfono

"ayer me pidieron tu e-mail" comentó Davis

"Quien?"

"una chica de sexto grado, creo que se llama Mimi… si, Mimi Tachikawa, la amiga de Kari"

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

"Ya se la mandaste?!!" pregunto asustada Sora a Kari

"si pero… me siento mal, estoy arrepentida, no sé que hacer" dijo mientras recargaba su rostro en sus manos, sentada en uno de los sillones

"pues sólo queda esperar que pasa…" menciono Sora sin realmente saber que decir…

"ya sé que hice mal, pero…" dijo sin terminar la castaña

"todo lo hiciste por… amor?"

"……si, o eso quiero porque es lo que siento… amor" dijo suspirando y bajando la mirada al suelo

"oh…" se quedo callada la pelirroja, "porque es tan complicado esto de enamorarse?" pregunto para voltear a ver a la pequeña castaña que de igual forma volteo a verla.

"tengo miedo…" dijo Kari

"porque?" pregunto Sora acercándose más a ella, su preocupación era notoria

"porque no quiero que me odie, eso… me dolería mucho, sólo quiero que se fije en mi un poquito, sólo un poco…" decía aquello mientras que su corazón se abatía más en cada palabra mencionada

"tranquila Kari" la tomó de la mano en muestra de que tenía todo su apoyo y que contaba con ella para cualquier cosa. "tu eres muy bonita, es casi imposible que alguien no se fije en ti" decía mientras le sonreía con ternura

"gracias Sora, tu eres como una madre para mi" y con esto terminaron en un tierno abrazo… solas en aquel apartamento en el cual el silencio las invadió de una forma muy lenta y tranquila.

Ya había todo oscurecido, la luna brillaba intensamente desde el cielo, alumbrando a la cuidad, pero en un lugar en especial… caminaba un chico de cabellos largos y azulados como el anochecer… caminando lentamente por las calles mientras miraba algunas tiendas de regalos y todo tipo de curiosidades, pensando en el mejor regalo del mundo para aquella chica tan especial para él…

"ya se acerca su cumpleaños y no me decido que regalarle…" mencionó Ken… aún seguía caminando con lentitud…

Hasta llegar a la tienda de una de su amigas… de Yolei.

"hola Ken, porque andas tan solo por las calles?" pregunto la pelimorada

"hola… es que, buscaba un regalo para… Kari" respondió un poco sonrojado

"ah ya veo… y por tus manos vacías supongo que no sabes que regalarle aún" dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura y se inclinada un poco hacia él, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, confirmando así sus sospechas. "mmm… tal vez yo pueda ayudarte"

"en serio?... te lo agradecería mucho" dijo Ken mostrando una sonrisa como nunca más la había mostrado, haciendo sonrojar a su acompañante notoriamente.

"ah si… bueno" dijo Yolei mientras se volteaba para ocultar lo apenada que estaba…

"te ocurre algo?" pregunto su amigo al notar la actitud que había tomado.

"no… nada" dijo volteando a verle otra vez "vamos, que se hace más tarde de lo que ya es" la chica tomó a Ken de la mano y así emprendieron el camino.

El día había terminado. El reloj transcurría de una manera tan rápida… que de nueva cuenta, el sol aparecía en el horizonte alumbrando tan delicadamente la cuidad, las calles, las casas, pero en especial… una ventana con suaves y delicadas cortinas… cuyo destello hacía despertar poco a poco a Kari Camiya. Mientras que poco otro lado… en un edificio muy cerca de ahí, el sol se colaba por las cortinas de un color azul cielo, alumbrando de igual forma tan delicadamente a un chico de cabellos rubios y alborotados, Takeru Takaishi, que empezaba a abrir sus ojos color azules, al igual que Kari abría los suyos de un color café claro… casi miel.

Ambos en sus respectivos hogares, empezaron por reincorporarse en sus camas, sentados mientras que Kari tallaba un poco sus ojitos con delicadeza, Takeru daba un gran bostezo mientras se acomodaba o alborotaba más su rubio cabello… ambos retiraron sus cobijas para sacar sus pies y enderezarse en la orilla de sus camas, Kari se ponía unas pequeñas pantuflas con forma de gato, mientras que Takeru sólo se ponía unos calcetines… ambos bajaron de la cama, y enseguida empezaron a arreglarla, al final se dirigieron a la cocina a desayunar algo, y curiosamente ambos desayunaron lo mismo, cereal, un pedazo de pan con mermelada y un vaso de jugo.

Después de haber recogido sus platos y dejar todo en orden, volvieron a dirigirse de nueva cuenta a sus habitaciones, Kari tomó su diario y comenzó a escribir y leer aquellas palabras que decían todo lo que sentía por Takeru, mientras que éste encendía otra vez su PC, buscaba la carta que había recibido el día anterior y comenzó a leerla otra vez… y esta vez completa.

Kari y Takeru: "_Si tan sólo tú supieras cuanto es que te quiero..."_

Decían ambos con intenciones diferentes, Kari dedicando esas palabras al rubio, mientras que éste no tenía idea de quien se las dedicaba… que irónica era la vida.

El tiempo se había vuelto a pasar velozmente, ambos saltaron del susto por lo tarde que ya era, Takeru apagaba rápidamente su computadora mientras que Kari guardaba de igual forma su diario, ambos se metieron en la ducha, se bañaron lo más rápido que pudieron, salieron y el uniforme se vestían sin pensarlo dos veces. Ambos salieron de sus apartamentos y corrieron escaleras abajo, salieron cada quien de sus respectivos edificios y echaron a correr hacia la escuela.

El portón de la misma estaba apunto de ser cerrado, hasta que se vio que de un lado de la calle venía corriendo Kari, mientras que del otro lado venía Takeru, ambos se vieron acercarse de frente hasta frenar uno frente del otro, exactamente en el portón ya casi cerrado de la escuela…

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, muy cerca… pero muy cerca uno del otro, agitados por la carrera… y el tiempo se detuvo. Ellos mirándose tan profundamente como un par de enamorados... .Toda esta escena observada por el portero de la escuela.

"emm… chicos lamento interrumpirlos de su ensoñación, pero van a entrar o no?" preguntó a los chicos, quienes se asustaron y reaccionaron volteando la mirada, Kari muy apenada, mientras que Takeru volteaba a ver al portero.

"tranquilo amigo… entraremos" y con esto, Takeru volteó a ver a Kari "vamos" le dijo…

Ella volteó y observó que Takeru le cedía el paso primero muy caballerosamente "gracias…" dijo y entró primero… seguida de Takeru… y Kari comenzó a caminar muy lento…

"disculpa que te lo diga, pero caminas muy lento y así nunca llegaremos" comento el rubio

Kari analizó muy rápido lo que acababa de escuchar 'llegaremos??... acaso piensa esperarme a pesar de lo lenta que camino?...' y sin esperarlo Takeru la tomó de la manó y hecho a correr, Kari estaba tan sonrojada, no podía creer todo eso, era tan bueno para ser verdad, no quería olvidar ese momento, era tan especial, sin duda se sentía muy feliz.

Así trataron de llegar a tiempo a sus clases, pero al abrir la puerta de su salón, vaya sorpresa que se dieron…

"Muy bien jovencitos, que se les perdió por aquí?" Menciono la profesora de Matemáticas…

Ambos se quedaron callados, no habían podido llegar antes que la profesora, ahora estaba en un serio problema…

"bueno, queremos saber si aún nos permite asistir a su clase" menciono el rubio muy decidido.

"orales T.K, pues que estaban haciendo eehh!!! Pingos!" se burló Davis, ese comentario les cayó de raro a Kari y Takeru

"porque lo mencionas?" pregunto nerviosa Kari

"mírense nada más, vienen recién bañaditos, agitados y tomados de la mano" dijo el moreno de los googles con un tono burlesco y picaron, mientras que todo el grupo empezaba a reírse y burlarse de ellos.

Ambos reaccionaron, alzaron un poco sus manos para confirmar y en efectivo, estaban hasta entrelazadas… ambos gritaron por la sorpresa y se soltaron de inmediato, muy pero muy apenados.

"Jovencitos, a pesar de llegar tarde, me alborotan a la clase, al pasillo!" terminó de decir la profesora para después continuar con su clase, así que ambos no tuvieron más opción que salir y quedarse a esperar en el pasillo.

Kari tenía la vista agachada mientras que Takeru estaba recargado en una ventana del aula, con los brazos cruzados en la nuca. La castaña no sabía que decir… estaba muy apenada por lo que había pasado.

"yo…" trataba de decir Camiya, aquello llamó la atención de Takeru quien la miró de reojo "lo siento… lamento haberte causado problemas" terminó de decir, pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata.

"…olvídalo" dijo Takeru simplemente…

'cómo olvidar este momento, si ha sido el mejor de mi vida… y más al estar contigo, pero supongo que tu no entiendes eso' pensó Kari… pero sólo sonrió amargamente volteando un poco la mirada, burlándose de ella misma en silencio, todo esto notado por el rubio que junto a ella estaba.

"te ocurre algo?" esa pregunta causo que se sobresaltara…

"no, nada… estoy bien… " casi susurro esto último la chica con otro tono rosado en sus mejillas… Takeru no se convenció del todo con esa respuesta, pero no le insistiría más., sabía que no tenía derecho de preguntarle aquello, puesto que casi no se hablaban y la confianza era nula.

"mnf…" fue todo lo que hizo Takeru.

Sin más, no hubo nada que decir, el silencio reino por tan corto tiempo, que a T.K y Kari les pareció una eternidad.

El descanso había comenzado. Y dos chicas estaban sentadas debajo de un gran árbol, era aquel sitio preferido de ambas, aquel sitio especial.

"Cómo te la pasaste con Takeru en el pasillo Kari?" pregunto Yolei burlonamente

"ni me lo recuerdes, eso me apena mucho…" dijo Kari sonrojada "en realidad… no paso gran cosa" termino un poco desanimada.

"mmm…. Que mal" Yolei bajo la mirada viendo el pasto verde, se veía tan fresco y vivo, después alzo la mirada mirando la copa del árbol, donde la luz del sol se colaba ligeramente entre sus ramas y hojas de cerezo ligeramente rosadas… "oye Kari, no te lo había preguntado antes, pero… que te gustaría ser de grande?" pregunto la pelimorada aún viendo hacia arriba mientras se recostaba lentamente en el pasto colocando sus brazos tras su nuca…

"que me gustaría ser?..." se pregunto la castaña a ella misma… "pues nunca lo había pensado, pero me gusta cantar, aunque no me llama mucho la atención eso de tener fama… siento que todo eso no tiene caso, no lo sé" termino de decir la chica…

"oh vaya… había olvidado lo bien que cantas… y me sorprende tu manera de pensar así de las personas de la farándula y todo ese tipo de cosas" dijo Yolei

"pues tal vez sea duro mi comentario, pero… es lo que realmente pienso" dijo al final la pequeña Kari.

"y no te gustaría cantarle alguna canción a Takeru?" pregunto una voz tras de ellas…

"Sora!!" dijeron sorprendidas ambas chicas al escuchar a la pelirroja que recién había llegado… incluso Yolei se había incorporado rápidamente por la sorpresa.

"lo siento, sin querer escuche lo que conversaban cuando me acercaba a ustedes" dijo Sora sonriendo, después volteó a ver a la castaña "entonces Kari?... te gustaría cantarle un tema a Takeru?"

"la verdad no lo sé…por… porqué me lo preguntas?" dijo Kari un poco nerviosa…

"ah porque… se hará pronto el evento del Deporte y la Cultura… ya sabes, podrías entrar al taller de canto" comento la pelirroja al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba con ellas.

"Pero… nuestro grupo participará en el Taller de deportes de voleibol, no sé si pueda…" comento la pequeña castaña mientras bajaba la mirada un poco triste

"Y en caso de que ella participara, podría escoger cualquier tema o tener que componer su propio tema?" pregunto Yolei a la morena

"pues se recomienda que sea un tema propio… además no creo que eso sea problema para Kari, ella escribe cosas muy hermosas" sonrio Sora

"gracias Sora" Kari también sonrio "me has dado ánimos, tal vez si participe después de todo" miro hacia el cielo…

"oh ya veo… ya te empezaste a inspirar, quieres que te traiga a Takeru?" dijo Yolei burlonamente

"no!!" grito Kari, para después empezar a reir las tres… y pasar conversando el resto del descanso, mientras que la castaña discretamente volteaba a ver a las canchas, donde sus compañeros se encontraban jugando fútbol, pero ella sólo miraba a un rubio en especial…

Hola!!

Este fue el quinto capi, espero les haya gustado y por favor!!! Se los suplico dejen Reviews!! Que no saben lo importantes que son sus comentarios y opiniones para mi!!!

Cuídense!! Y esperen con ansias el 6to capi!!! xD

..::Maia Hayashibara::..


	6. Sentir tanto me hace más daño

Konichiwa!!

Hola a todos, trate de no tardarme, si me tardo es por falta de inspiración e imaginación jejejeje n.nU pero como me dijeron por ahí que no los dejara tanto tiempo en suspenso, pues aquí estoy de nuevo…

Please, sólo déjenme sus comentarios! No saben lo que sus reviews significan para mi, porque con ellos me dicen si les agrada mi historia o no, como he obtenido pocos, pues dudo en continuar… pero esos pocos son los que me vuelven a animar a hacerlo… n.n.

Espero les esté gustando!! Y gracias por leer!!!

Aquí esta el sexto capi! Enyoi!!!

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv

El descanso finalizó…

"entonces ya quedamos Kari, entraras al taller de canto, no olvides llevar un avance a más tardar la semana que viene esta bien?" decía Sora mientras se retiraba al edificio donde se encontraba su Aula.

"si Sora… hasta pronto" decía Kari mientras que de igual forma caminaba con Yolei directo a su Aula. "ay Yolei, estoy nerviosa… ni siquiera sé bien cómo es que voy a componer la canción cuando ya tenga la letra"

"mmm… buen punto, y de veras si piensas escribírsela a… ese?" decía Yolei

"es Takeru… y si, pienso hacerlo"

"mm… lo siento, tu sabes que no me cae muy bien porque tu eres una persona valiosa y me enoja que simplemente no te voltee a ver" decía Yolei mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"si lo sé" decía la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada "pero no me daré por vencida…" dijo con ánimos para después sonreír contagiando así a la pelimorada.

Ambas llegaron al su Aula y ocuparon sus lugares respectivamente, mientras que los demás hacían su desastre en el salón, como jugar con la pelota de fútbol. Los chicos, más respectivamente Davis y Takeru la maniobraban muy bien con pies, cabeza y pecho, se la pasaban juntos con otros tres chicos, hasta que el rubio la pasó a Davis, pero éste por distraído no la alcanzó, la pelota pasó de largo y boto con suavidad en la cabeza de…

"Kari estas bien?... lo siento" decía el moreno Davis mientras iba por la pelota y acariciaba los cabellos castaños de Camiya por el leve golpe del balón.

"ah si, estoy bien n.n" dijo

"creo que el que se tiene que disculpar es Takeru no Davis?" menciono Yolei un poco molesta mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos y cruzaba los brazos.

"ah es verdad..." dijo Motomiya para voltear y gritar "Takeru que vengas a darle un beso a Kari como disculpa!!!"

Y no se hicieron esperar las burlas y risas del resto del grupo.

"eso no es verdad Davis!!" dijo Kari desesperada levantándose al mismo tiempo con ambos brazos encogidos en su pecho

"no te preocupes Camiya, Davis suele decir tantas estupideces" fue la seca respuesta de Takeru mientras cerraba los ojos y se volteaba.

Ahora todo el grupo empezó a abuchearlo en son de "rechazo" hacia Kari

Kari se sintió muy mal… agachó la mirada algo triste… para fortuna el profesor de Valores entraba en ese mismo instante… todos se sentaron. Takeru sólo veía de reojo a Camiya. Mientras que ésta no podía ocultar lo triste que se sentía en ese momento.

El tiempo pasó rapidísimo, y para colmo de males, el tema de hoy en la clase de Valores fue el "AMOR"; ya terminada, todos guardaban sus cuadernos en sus mochilas o simplemente los acomodaban en sus butacas.

"vaya que el tema de hoy fue intenso" decía Yolei volteando a ver a Kari, ella aún se veía triste, o sino es que más deprimida de lo que se veía con anterioridad, todo esto lo notó la pelimorada debido a la falta de respuesta a su comentario, y sin querer volteó un poco más a la derecha, y encontró una mirada un poco similar a la de Kari, como triste??... pero en una tonalidad azul.

Takaishi al ser descubierto volteó la mirada, se levantó y salió por un momento del salón mientras llegaba la profesora de Inglés…

"oh simplemente no lo puedo creer" se dijo asi misma Yolei

"que pasa Yolei?" pregunto la castaña saliendo de sus pensamientos

"eehh?!! … nada! Jejeje olvidalo" rió un poco nerviosa… Kari hizo un gesto claro de lo desconcertada que estaba.

Y la Tacher llego…

"Bien chicos, el día de hoy haremos una exposición sencilla, la cosa esta así… se reunirán de nuevo por equipos, yo les daré una palabra en una pequeña hoja, y en un dibujo grande, me interpretarán lo que entienden por esa palabra… bien, los quiero reunidos en equipo" termino de decir la Teacher.

"'amo' a esta profesora por sus divertidísimas actividades" decía Yolei sarcásticamente.

"ni que lo digas, ahora tendré que estar de nuevo con…" y volteó a mirar al Rubio…

"si, te compadezco" decía Yolei mientras la tomaba del hombro y hacía una mueca de desaprobación, Kari solo reía nerviosa….

La castaña se puso de pie y se dirigió con su equipo…

"bien chicos, creo que no tendremos problemas en esto, es decir, tenemos a Takeru!!" decía emocionada la compañera de equipo Chihiro mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del rubio para la sorpresa de Kari.

"es verdad, ganaremos participaciones!!" decía Hiro

Kari sólo se quedo callada, por más que quisiera no salían palabras halagadoras hacia su compañero rubio…

"Bueno chicos, la profesora ya me dio la palabra, ahora tendremos que dibujarla en un pliego de papel, vamos" dijo Takeru y dirigió a su equipo al pizarrón "aquí pegaremos nuestro pliego para poder dibujar en él"

Y así tanto Chihiro como Hiro (O.ó) comenzaron a pegar el papel sobre el pizarrón

"necesitaremos marcadores de colores" menciono Takeru

"oh yo tengo" dijo Kari y corrió hacia su lugar donde estaba su mochila, T.K sólo la observó detenidamente, ella regreso con plumines y marcadores y se los dio a Takeru

"gracias" dijo el rubio un poco incomodo, igual que la castaña

"bien Hiro, comencemos a dibujar" y así ambos empezaron su labor…

"no es por nada Kari, pero no crees que el dibujo es un poco… feo?" le comentó bajito Chihiro

"creo que tienes razón" respondió igual

"que tal se ve?" dijo Takeru

"no te ofendas, pero no le veo forma" comento Chihiro, y tanto Takeru como Hiro opinaron lo mismo después, algo frustrados los tres.

"mm… tal vez si" dijo Kari… "me permites el lápiz Takeru?" él se lo dio "modifiquemos esta parte y esta" dijo Kari comenzando a hacer unos trazos delicados y finos sorprendiendo a todos, dando forma al dibujo, quedando más que espectacular. Todos se acercaron para ver mejor cómo era la técnica de la pequeña castaña.

"vaya Kari, eres espectacular, no sabía que dibujabas!!" comentó Chihiro

"si, porque no nos lo dijiste, pudimos ahorrarnos el trabajo Takeru y yo" dijo Hiro

"lo siento, pero si quieren ustedes pueden marcarlo y colorearlo" dijo Kari

"me parece bien Camiya" contesto el rubio para sorpresa de Kari, ésta se sonrojo un poco.

Él estaba a un lado de ella recargado de lado en el pizarrón, viéndola detenidamente, cómo dibujaba y centraba su mirada en sus propios trazos, y sin poder contenerse, Takeru comenzó a jugar con uno de los marcadores de la chica, hasta que destapó uno por completo, y sin contenerse, lo dirigió hacia el rostro de Kari, y suavemente le dibujo un puntito color rosa en su mejilla… Kari se detuvo en su labor, tocó su mejilla y volteó a ver a Takeru, éste al principio no sabía que hacer, porque había hecho eso?... pero al ver la sonrisa de Kari se tranquilizó… así que le respondió la sonrisa, y así quedaron por un rato…

"bien Kari supongo que ya terminaste no?" comento Chihiro un poco molesta por lo que acababa de ver, sacando a los chicos es su… ¿ensoñación?

"ah si…" someto Kari volteando rápido… "es hora de que ustedes lo coloreen" dijo y se retiró un poco para darles espacio

"kari se ve Feliz" comentó Ken desde su equipo, que se encontraba justo a un lado del de Yolei.

"si… pero mañana tendrás tu oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes" comentó la pelimorada a un lado de él, asustándolo

"Yolei, me… asustaste!!" dijo el peliazul un poco molesto.

"Si, lo noté, por el simple hecho de que casi gritas, lo siento" respondió cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo su mirada al equipo 1. "no quiero escucharme cruel… pero no creo que funcione con Takeru" comentó mirando a Ken

"yo no puedo decir nada" respondió el chico

"yo tampoco, pero lo estoy haciendo…" dijo la chica mientras bajaba la mirada un poco cansada. "sabes una cosa?"

"que pasa?"

"mañana saliendo de la escuela, llevaremos a Kari a un lugar divertido" comentó Yolei divertida

"de verdad?... no seria mala idea" comentó Ken

"si, la pasaremos Genial, tenlo por seguro" dijo al final la pelimorada

"Bien clase, veo que han terminado, pero debido a la falta de tiempo, revisaremos el ejercicio la semana que viene de acuerdo?" Algunos protestaron por una perdida de tiempo, mientras otros tantos se alegraban por no haber revisado sus trabajos "tranquilos chicos, lo que importa aquí es que trabajen en equipo, bueno, nos veremos, pásensela bien" y con esto la Teacher salió. Esa había sido la última clase del día.

Todos iban saliendo hasta que…

"entonces que T.K?... iremos mañana al parque central a divertirnos un poco?" comentaba Davis a su rubio amigo mientras que Kari pasaba en ese instante a un lado de ellos para salir del Aula.

"claro!... hace mucho que no me divertía, podremos ir a los videojuegos" dijo el Rubio y sin querer vió a la castaña pasar por su lado "Hikari!!" la llamó, ésta se quedo paralizada

"mm?" alcanzó a gesticular, ya que otra cosa no podía hacer…

"quieres…" y tanto Davis como Yolei se quedaron ansiosos esperando lo que iba a decirle a la chica "quieres que echemos un volado?, alguien se tiene que llevar el Dibujo" terminó de decir a lo que los 'emocionados' cayeron de espaldas, y Kari sólo bajo la mirada suspirando.

"no es necesario, me lo llevaré" dijo mientras que Hiro por detrás de ella se lo entregaba enrollado. Y así Kari y Yolei caminaron hasta el portón de la escuela…

"Ves Kari?... creí que el wero ese iba a invitarte a salir o algo así, y no… tuvo que salir con sus bakada de 'quieres que echemos un volado'? por dios…" decía Yolei molesta

"no es para tanto, es decir, él nunca me pediría algo así…" dijo la castaña hasta que alguien poso su mano en uno de sus hombros para su susto. Volteando a ver quien la había llamado y el corazón entonces le brinco… "Takeru…" susurro nerviosa y con las manos temblando ligeramente.

"lo siento, olvide darte tus marcadores, casi me los llevo" terminó de decir, para después dárselos y adelantarse un poco "nos vemos" dijo y se fue con su moreno amigo.

"ves a lo que me refiero?" protestó la pelimorada

Kari no podía hablar aún, sólo miró los marcadores que tenía sujetos con ambas manos y los apretó fuertemente… como si con ello no olvidara jamás que lo que esta en sus manos, estuvo en las manos de la persona dueña de su corazón… Takeru Takaishi.

"Kari, ya vámonos" decía Yolei y Kari simplemente salió de su ensoñación, viendo fijamente a su amiga, casi solas, uno que dos alumnos caminando directo al portón de la escuela, en ese ambiente rojizo naranja del atardecer.

"si" contesto alegre la castaña y alcanzó a su amiga que estaba poco delante de ella. Llegando a la esquina de la escuela, se encontraron con Ken.

"Hola Ken"

"Ken"

Saludaron ambas chicas…

"hola, emm… Puedo acompañarte a tu casa Kari?" preguntó el peliazul

"oh! Claro, me encantaría" dijo Kari feliz

"bueno chicos, entonces los dejó, iré por allá" comentó Yolei señalando otra calle opuesta por la que normalmente se iban los tres

"y porque?" comentó la castaña

"mm ah! Jaja es que tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para mis hermanas" dijo un poco nerviosa

"podemos acompañarte" insistio la pequeña

"no! Deberas, esta bien, los veré mañana, adios!!" se despidió la chica de cabellos morados y se fue corriendo, viéndose como dejaba a sus amigos atrás y plantando una mueca de tristeza.

"que raro, algo le pasa a Yolei" dijo Camiya preocupada

"si…" Ken bajo la mirada "vamos, o se hará más tarde" dijo y Kari asintió… ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Conversando cosas triviales, cosas que les pasaban en la escuela, sobre los trabajos y tareas que tenían pendientes, sobre los proyectos nuevos.

"entrarás al equipo de futbol?" comentó la chica sorprendida

"si" dijo un poco sonrojado

"eso es genial, hace mucho que no te veía jugar soccer, eras realmente bueno, nadie te igualaba en ese entonces, ni siquiera Take…" y guardo silencio.

"no te preocupes, además tienes razón, era muy bueno, pero la verdad es que deje de jugar porque pensé que ya no era necesario… aún así no he dejado de practicar" comentó sin expresión alguna.

"sería muy bueno volver a verte jugar" dijo mirando el cielo

"si, pero lo hago por una razón especial, ya que, también quiero que me vean jugar desde la ventana del salón de la escuela…" coemntó y sonrió un poco, Kari abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, bajando la mirada un poco sonrojada

"lo dices por mi verdad?" comento muy apenada

"tal vez" dijo y sonrió más abiertamente

"lo siento, es algo inevitable, es inevitable voltear a ver a la persona que te gusta" dijo

"lo entiendo, te entiendo" dijo el peliazul y la volteó a ver… Kari aún estaba con la mirada baja.

"Bien, llegamos" dijo la castaña "¿quieres entrar o ya te vas?" preguntó a su acompañante

"no, esta bien, entraré contigo"

"bien" y así ambos ingresaron al edificio, caminaron escaleras arriba y entraron al pequeño apartamento.

Camiya le ofreció una bebida y se sentó a un lado de Ken, en el alfombrado piso de la pequeña sala, recargados en uno de los sillones de estar, con la pequeña mesa a la altura de sus pechos.

"no tenemos tarea ni nada, que… hacemos?" pregunto Kari

"hablar" dijo él, para desconcierto de la pequeña

"de que?"

"de…" trato de decir algo más el peliazul, pero no pudo, no se sintió capaz "de mañana, tu día especial" comentó rendido regalándole una sonrisa

"ah ya veo, sabes?, no me gustaría ir a la escuela, es jueves, pero ni modos, tengo que ir, además por lo que dijo la Teacher, parece ser que no nos dará clase hasta la semana que viene, eso será como un regalo de cumpleaños, pero como que a la vez no" dijo bajando la mirada

"a que te refieres?"

"a que si no hay inglés, no podré tener a Takeru cerca ya que como estamos en el mismo equipo, no habrá ninguna actividad de eso" comentó un poco triste

"pero… te salvarás de la clase de inglés" comento Ken para que no se sintiera tan triste

"eso es verdad" sonrió la chica.

El tiempo se les fue pasando, y ya estaba oscureciendo. El frío pegaba esa vez más que cualquier noche.

"es hora de que me vaya Kari" comentó Ken poniéndose de pie "gracias por todo, me gusto estar contigo" dijo un poco sonrojado.

"gracias a ti por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, a mi también me gustó estar contigo" dijo agradecida la chica.

Así que ambos salieron y Kari decidió acompañarlo hasta la salida del edificio

"uuff… que frío hace" comentó Ken temblando

"si… es raro que esté así el clima, el cielo esta nublado, tal vez mañana no sea un buen día" dijo Kari mirando el cielo, hasta que vió claramente como su compañero temblaba del frío "oh Ken, estas temblando demasiado, déjame ir por un abrigo, espérame aquí, no te muevas" dijo y hecho a correr dentro del edificio otra vez.

Después de que Ken la espero por unos minutos, Kari por fin apareció con un abrigo un poco grande para ella

"porque esta un poco grande este abrigo?" preguntó Ken

"es que antes vivía con mi hermano, pero se fue a estudiar a otro lado, y dejo un poco de ropa" respondió para después extender el abrigo y rodear a Ken con él, éste se sonrojo al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de la chica al suyo, después Kari comenzó a abotonar el abrigo en el cuello del peliazul muy rojo de la cara.

"Estas bien Ken?... estas rojo de la cara, ojalá no te resfríes" comentó Kari para posar sus manos en el rostro de Ken, tentándolo para buscar algún signo de temperatura en el chico, pero el peliazul la tomo de sus cálidas y calentitas manos, para retirarlas poco a poco de él…

"lo siento, de verdad gracias por todo, te veo mañana… adiós" dijo y se volteó para irse, Kari lo vio alejarse desde las escaleras de la entrada del edificio. Todo esto visto desde el otro lado de la calle por un chico parado en medio de la misma, con los ojos clavados profunda y seriamente en aquella chica de cabellos cortos y castaños. Quien vió todo desde que la chica salió del edificio con él. Se sentía molesto, pero porque?... no podía quitar la vista de la castaña.

Kari por otro lado miraba en la dirección por donde Ken se había marchado… bajo la mirada un momento, y vió una sombra del otro lado de la calle, volteó y miró fijamente… abrió sus ojos de golpe por la gran sorpresa… hasta que su mirada de un color café claro se mezclo con la azul cielo… se paralizó por completo, ya no podía reaccionar, no podía moverse, a penas y respiraba…todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento, su cuerpo que permanecía en temperatura, se congelo por completo, apenas pudo abrir sus labios para decir "…Takeru" y sin más, todo se oscureció en su vista y dejo de sentir absolutamente todo. Ella… se había desvanecido.

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

**..::Maia Hayashibara::..**


	7. Enferma

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, la cabeza, estaba reaccionando, apenas sentía sus extremidades… abrió un poco los ojos y la luz le lastimó de inmediato… así que se movió un poco molesta en la cama, con lentitud, despacio, no soportaba el dolor, tal vez se había resfriado… pero noto algo raro, generalmente la luz de su habitación entraba de un lado, pero esa vez le daba de frente, las cortinas no estaban abiertas completamente, apenas y entraba la luz… así que apartando un poco la mirada del sol, pudo abrir un poco mejor sus ojos, apenas y observo… hasta que se dio cuenta rápidamente de algo… esa no era su cama, no era su habitación, definitivamente esa no era su casa… así que se paro de golpe y quiso bajarse de la cama pero flaqueó y cayo al suelo, éste estaba alfombrado para su fortuna… dejó salir un grito de dolor…

Alguien en la cocina estaba preparando el desayuno y al escuchar el golpe y el grito de la chica, dejo rápido lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a la habitación… y vaya sorpresa que se dio al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo…

Kari se asusto, tenía la cabeza volteada en dirección contraria a la puerta, y pudo escuchar como alguien había ingresado en la habitación, estaba aterrada… hasta que sintió unos brazos en sus hombros que la hicieron voltear hacia aquella persona… reconoció esos cabellos rubios al instante… no cabía duda, ese era Takeru, y lo confirmo al ser volteada completamente por el chico incorporándola un poco…

"veo que ya despertaste, y no de la mejor manera" dijo el rubio divertido

"Takeru…" dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos, tenía la voz ronca, no sabía que hacer, porque estaba él ahí?… más bien, por que estaba ella ahí?, no era tiempo para quedarse muda por la presencia del rubio, tenía que saber… "que… que hago aquí?" susurro bajito la chica, estaba muy adolorida y desconcertada, además se sorprendida y avergonzada.

"verás…" dijo T.k para agarrarla bien de la cintura y piernas y cargarla hacia la cama, pues estaba bastantito retirada de ella, no quería saber que fue lo que hizo para llegar hasta allí "ayer…" y la acomodó en la cama, tapándola "te encontré en la calle y, te desmayaste… caíste al suelo frío, y como no tenía idea de cual era tu departamento y para colmos no había nadie por ahí, pues… te traje a mi casa, ahora veo que no esta tan lejos de la tuya" contó el chico a lo que Kari lo escuchaba atentamente

"ahora recuerdo…" dijo bajito la castaña "me sentí mal en ese momento, pero no sé porque" mintió la chica para voltear un poco su cabeza con esas sonrojadas mejillas, que traía desde que despertó… y que se hicieron notar más.

"y te resfriaste, necesitas bañarte con agua caliente y ponerte ropa abrigadora para ir a la escuela, si es que puedes, claro esta…" le comentó a la castaña, apunto de salir de la habitación

"espera…" apenas y pudo decir la castaña "no puedo moverme" comentó un poco apenada, y trató de levantarse un poco, con muecas de dolor "pero sino te molesta, tengo que irme a mi casa, ahí esta todo lo que necesito, además no tienes porque molestarte más" trato de sonreír la chica pero tosió de repente.

"tranquila… no me molesta, además ya prepare dos desayunos y no me parecería cortes que se desperdiciara uno, despreocúpate, te preparare el baño" dijo Takeru mientras guiñaba un ojo y salía naturalmente de la habitación.

Kari no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo… estaba en la casa de Takeru, y éste la atendía como una Reina, bueno, literalmente, ya que sino fuera por su debilidad, nada de esto estaría pasando, y todo esto provocado por él mismo, en la noche, cuando lo encontró, su corazón bombeó más rápido de lo normal, estaba muy nerviosa, muy asustada, tantas emociones le hicieron presión en su cabeza y simplemente no lo soportó, pero no entendía porque antes no había pasado si no era la primera vez que lo veía sorpresivamente… ahora estaba sentada en la cama, y pensó… la cama era tan pequeña, acaso, habrían dormido hay los dos, la idea la aterrorizo completamente "eso no es posible.." dijo bajito.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y notó que tenía una pijama puesta encima de la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior, se sonrojo un poco más de lo que estaba… camino descalza lentamente y salió de la habitación, era un pequeño pasillo, donde un poco más adelante se abría paso a la derecha y en un gran marco de puerta se divisaba la sala, el comedor y la cocina, había otra puerta un poco distanciada de la habitación de Takeru y al final se divisaba la puerta del baño, estaba entre abierta y mucha luz salía de él, se veía tan blando y resplandeciente. No sabía para donde caminar… estaba un poco mareada, hasta que la puerta de baño de abrió por completo deslumbrando a la chica, quien cubrió su mirada delicadamente con una de sus manos, de esa luz salía T.K secándose las manos, y caminado hacia ella.

"ya esta, puedes entrar, coloque unas toallas limpias y…" paro en seco cuando notó que la chica estaba descalza… "así nunca te curarás de tu resfriado, vamos, toma esto…" dijo mientras le calzaba unas pantuflas cómodas a la chica, quien trato de ponérselas, se colocó una con éxito mientras que al tratar de ponerse la otra, perdió fuerza en sus piernas y no alcanzó a sostenerse de la pared, así que el rubio la tomó en un rápido agarre, donde los brazos de Takeru la abrazaban bajo los brazos de ella, mientras ella simplemente se dejaba caer sin fuerza alguna…

"lo siento" dijo la chica avergonzada

"no importa, tienes que bañarte para que te reanimes un poco… pero no sé si dejarte sola en el baño, tal vez puedas caerte de nuevo" comento el rubio viéndola fijamente.

"no te… preocupes, estaré bien" menciono Kari mientras trataba de levantarse correctamente ella sola… y con ayuda de Takeru entró al baño… cerrando la puerta, Takeru decidió terminar de preparar el desayuno para después esperarla salir del baño y vigilarla desde la puerta por si algo llegase a pasar…

"vaya que esa chica si que se enferma" comentó y se retiró a la cocina

La castaña se despojó de su ropa y entró a la tina de baño, el agua estaba perfecta, con esos fríos no podía pensar en algo mejor que en el baño que comenzaba a disfrutar, se relajaron sus muslos de sobremanera, era justo lo que necesitaba… se estaba reanimando, pero aún tenía sueño… decidió descansar un momento en la bañera, le avergonzaba saber que en ese mismo lugar se bañaba él… que en algún momento el cuerpo desnudo de Takeru se posaba en esos lugares también… estaba alucinando locamente… "será mejor que me tranquilice" dijo y se dejo descansar en la bañera… sin darse cuenta, se estaba durmiendo otra vez… y lo hizo.

Paso tiempo…

"Rayos… ya se demoró" dijo el Rubio recargándose en la pared a un lado de la puerta del baño… "Camiya…" tocó la puerta suavemente "estas bien?" preguntó, pero no escucho nada, así que pego su oído en la puerta, y nada de nada… "esto no esta bien" dijo y abrió la puerta lentamente, y al entrar, la vio casi flotando en la bañera…las burbujas y espuma cubrían parte de su cuerpo… "Kari!!!" grito espantado el rubio y entró rápidamente en acción por la chica, brincó en la bañera sin lastimarla, haciendo que el agua se derramara por un lado, el lado que no estaba pegado a la pared… y la tomó con una mano por la espalda, mientras que con la otra alzaba su cabeza por la nuca, pero la castaña no reaccionaba "oh esto no es nada bueno… Kari, reacciona!!" dijo y alcanzó una toalla por un lado y la metió a la bañera para taparla antes de sacarla, pero al mojarse la toalla se transparento y se pego suavemente al delicado cuerpo de la chica… así que sin más la cargo y la llevó rápidamente a su habitación.

"No puedo dejar que se quede con la toalla, se humedecerá y se enfriara y eso si que no será bueno para ella" dijo y regreso al baño por unas toallas secas… regresó a su habitación y la dura tarea comenzó para él… no podía quitarle esa vendita prenda, la dejaría completamente desnuda, y él no era capaz de eso… así que mejor la taparía con la otra y ya tapada, le quitaría la mojada de abajo, entonces así, la levantó por la espalda cuidadosamente, envolviéndola con sus brazos y recargándola en su pecho… estaba a punto de taparla cuando la castaña comenzó a despertar… lentamente abrió sus ojos y al verse entre los brazos del rubio, miró hacia arriba para ver su mirada azul…

"estoy… soñando?" dijo desconcertadamente la chica, Takeru no dijo nada, ningún gesto, nada, estaba a punto de continuar su trabajo cuando sintió los delicados y húmedos brazos de Camiya rodear su cuello, la volteó a ver, fue entonces cuando vio sus ojos… ese color de ojos era tan bello… y sin pensarlo y un poco semiinconsciente, la chica se acercó más y más al rostro de Takeru, hasta que sus rosados y delicados labios tocaron los del chico… éste no hizo nada por detenerla… sólo abrió sus ojos un poco por la sorpresa… Kari hacía más presión en sus labios, mientras que las manos de Takeru dejaban la toalla en la espalda de la castaña, y la tomaba de ahí mismo con delicadeza… el beso lo presionó más el rubio tomando su cabeza lentamente, entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello corto y castaño de la chica, aún mojado… que demonios estaba haciendo?... era algo que no podía evitar… se sentía tan bien, además de que su compañera de clases no estaba nada mal, era linda, trabajadora, pequeña y se veía adorable a cualquier vista, eso no podía negarlo… pero no estaba haciendo lo correcto, definitivamente no, pero porque no podía detenerse?...

Kari comenzó a sentir un poco de frío, así que se abrazó más al rubio, pero comenzaba a reaccionar… su cuerpo, sus sentidos, su conciencia… así que al ver que no era un sueño, abrió los ojos de golpe y lo vio, vio su rostro relajado, sintió sus labios presionarse a los suyos… se… estaban besando!!!, así que Kari se despegó de él de golpe y repentinamente empujándolo un poco por el pecho con sus brazos aún húmedos… Ambos se quedaron viendo un poco desconcertados… La castaña bajó un poco la mirada y notó que la toalla que traía puesta hacia notar su cuerpo por lo transparentada que estaba, así que se tapo rápidamente su pecho con ambos brazos y se encogió por la vergüenza…

Takeru sólo la miró sin ningún gesto, tomo la toalla seca y la envolvió con ella…

"Sólo vístete rápido y sal a desayunar" fue lo único que dijo, se paro de la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Kari sin pensarlo comenzó a secarse con la toalla que no estaba mojada, pero no tenía ropa que ponerse… así que recordó que había dejado la pijama de Takeru en el baño… pero no se animaba a salir de la habitación aún, estaba muy avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder. Así que se cubrió con la toalla otra vez y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza baja… después se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

"soy una estúpida…" susurro "ahora si va a odiarme… no debí" se decía bajito, y entonces escucho que tocaron la puerta levemente

"te dejo aquí la pijama"

Escucho la voz de Takeru por afuera de la habitación, su corazón brinco en ese momento. Y cuando ya no escuchaba nada, abrió lentamente la puerta y encontró la pijama junto con la ropa que llevaba puesta la noche anterior, sólo que estaba un poco mojada; tomó las prendas y volvió a cerrar la puerta, se cambió rápido para no hacer esperar tanto al rubio, por más que ella no quisiese, tenía que darle la cara al chico, no podía quedarse para siempre en la habitación de Takeru y mucho menos en su casa. Así que por fin salió y dudosa e insegura, caminó por el pasillo para salir por fin a darle la cara al rubio, éste estaba sentado en el pequeño comedor dando la espalda hacia le marco que conducía a las habitaciones. La chica dudo, pero caminó hacia el rubio y se sentó a un lado de él, donde se encontraba el otro desayuno. Sin hacer ruido… Takeru sólo tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y con los ojos cerrados. Kari lo vio detenidamente, hasta que bajó sus manos a sus piernas y agachó la mirada, tenía que pedirle disculpas.

"Perdóname Takeru" dijo sin más, el chico abrió los ojos y la volteó a ver, pero ella miraba a otro lado.

La situación era realmente incómoda.

"Lo único que quiero ahora es que te recuperes, cómo te sientes?" pregunto amablemente el chico, para sorpresa de la pequeña castaña quien volteó a mirarlo sorprendida.

"un… poco mejor" dijo ella sonriendo apenas.

"bien, ahora… desayunemos que esto ya lleva esperando horas" comentó divertido el chico, Kari se asustó un poco, horas había dicho? Se supone que tenían que ir a la escuela…

"que hora es?" pregunto angustiada

"emm… como las 10 más o menos" respondió desconcertado, la chica suspiró aliviada, aún tenían tiempo, y es que habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Y el desayuno pasó tranquilo, conversaron una que otra cosa relacionada con la escuela, ya que de otra cosa no podrían hablar… arreglaron la mesa y lavaron los trastes, o más bien Takeru los lavó porque no quería que Kari tocara el agua fría. Terminando…

"toma" dijo Takeru estirándole un frasquito a la chica "es medicamento, con esto te recuperarás poco a poco de el resfriado"

"mm… gracias" dijo Kari un poco avergonzada. "De verdad muchas gracias por todo Takeru" dijo ella "ahora tengo que irme a casa a… prepararme para la escuela" dijo ella, tenía la voz un poco ronca todavía.

"y piensas irte con la pijama?" preguntó divertido el chico, Kari se miró y se sonrojo "no te preocupes, te prestaré mi uniforme de deporte mientras, ya que es lo único que se te vería bien" dijo el rubio, ella se volvió a sonrojar.

Asi que cuando Takeru entró a su habitación, Kari se fue a sentar al sillón de la sala, esperando, pero se estaba demorando un poco. Cuando al final apareció, ya estaba vestido con el uniforme normal de escuela.

"toma" le dijo y le alcanzó el otro uniforme "cámbiate, y después, te acompañaré a tu casa, que tal si te desvaneces otra vez en la calle" comentó el chico para después tomar su mochila y salir del apartamento. "te espero afuera" fue lo último que dijo.

Kari se sonrojó de nueva cuenta… así que comenzó a cambiarse, cuando ya estaba, doblo la pijama del chico y la dejo en la habitación del rubio, misma que arregló un poco por haberse quedado a dormir allí, se colocó los mismos zapatos que traía la noche anterior, se arregló un poco sus cabellos… y salió por fin del departamento lista.

"bien, te queda un poco grande, pero no te ves mal… vámonos" dijo el rubio colocándose su mochila en su hombro y caminando naturalmente.

Kari sólo se quedo parada, 'que no me veo mal?' repitió las palabras que había escuchado de los labios de Takeru, y sonrió muy feliz… ahora que ya lo estaba tratando un poco mejor, era mentira lo que decían de él… que era un superficial, para ella Takeru era todo, menos un superficial. Así que rápidamente alcanzó al rubio y comenzó a caminar tras de él.

"vamos… no me gusta que las chicas caminen tras de mi" dijo Takeru y la tomó de la mano para jalarla a su lado, soltándola, pero asegurándose de que no se atrasara. Kari ya no podía estar más roja de lo que estaba.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al apartamento de Camiya. Ambos se quedaron parados frente al edificio, viéndose uno al otro.

"Y bien?" dijo el rubio esperando alguna reacción por parte de su compañera.

"Emm… bueno yo, te quedarás aquí o… te irás?" preguntó tímida

"te acompañare hasta tu depa… que tal si te caes de las escaleras?" comentó

"mmm… en realidad podría usar el elevador" dijo apenada la chica

"insinúas que no quieres que te acompañe?" preguntó fingiendo molestia

"no no es eso!!" respondió rápidamente la chica asustada de que se enojara.

"estaba bromeando" dijo él divertido mientras le palmeaba la espalda levemente.

Kari sonrió y entró al edificio junto con su querido rubio, aunque éste ignoraba que fuera SU querido de Kari. Al llegar, ambos entraron y mientras Takeru se quedaba sentado en la pequeña sala, Kari entraba a su habitación y como podía se arreglaba lo más rápido que podía, no quería hacerlo esperar más tiempo, pero aún se sentía un poco débil.

Takeru sólo veía detenidamente el apartamento de su compañera de clases, pensando, que irónica era la vida, él ahí… en la casa de una compañera de escuela de la cual jamás se hubiera imaginado hablarle, Hikari se le hacía una persona seria, delicada, reservada, tímida… era por eso que no se había interesado antes en hablarle, creía que a personas así no habría mucho que saber, por ser como eran, reservadas, de alguna u otra forma le agradaba la gente alegre, por eso era que Davis era uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque a veces le enfadara los comentarios que hacia sobre Camiya. No le gustaba que lo molestaran con ninguna chica, con ninguna.

Seguía revisando la casa, hasta que vio el calendario en la pared, había una marca muy notable en él, y justamente, marcaba el día de hoy… "que raro…" comentó bajito y enderezándose un poco en el sillón, y con su vista de halcón, leyó perfectamente lo que decía "Cumpleaños de Kari" y se sorprendió un poco "hoy es su cumpleaños?" dijo extrañado.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que la puerta de la habitación de la chica se abría y mostraba a la misma ya uniformada, y con su pants en manos.

"toma, gracias" dijo Kari apenas, le dolía un poco la garganta.

"no hay por que… oye… te sientes bien?... te veo… pálida" decía el rubio mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentado para ver fijamente a la chica.

"si… estoy bien" dijo para después toser un poco.

"sabes? No creo que sea buena idea que… vayas así a la escuela" Kari lo veía fijamente

"estaré bien…" dijo mientras se acercaba a la sala y tomaba su mochila, después de haber sacado una que dos libretas de las cuales no tendría clases ese día.

"Vámonos" dijo Kari y así salieron y caminaron a la escuela…

No hablaron mucho, pues como Takeru se había dado cuenta de que le dolía hablar a la chica por las muecas que hacía al intentarlo y su voz ronca, creyó conveniente no forzarla a conversar con él, aunque ella insistía en que no era molestia.

Llegaron a la escuela y casi no había nadie… aún así entraron al Aula, por poco tiempo, ya que Takeru saló al patio a jugar fútbol con sus amigos, dejando a Kari ahí… en el salón.

Kari quería pensar en todo lo que pasó ese día, pero los dolores de cabeza y mareos no la dejaban en paz, su estado estaba empeorando, pero ella no quería alertar a nadie.

"Kari Feliz Cumpleaños!!" gritó Yolei al llegar al salón de clases, mientras los pocos que estaban ahí la escucharon y de inmediato se acercaron a la pequeña castaña para felicitarla.

"gracias chicos, en verdad" decía Kari fingiendo una gran sonrisa, para que nadie la descubriera, pero su voz la traicionó.

"Que pasa Kari, porque hablas así?" preguntó Yolei dándose cuenta de inmediato.

"ah!... es que ayer tomé una bebida muy fría antes de irme a dormir, y amanecí un poco ronca" decía pero sus mejillas estaba levemente sonrojadas

"y porque estas sonrojada?" preguntó Yolei para después voltear a ver por todo el salón "sino esta… ya sabes quien" dijo ya que aún estaban con ellas uno que dos compañeros.

"ah es que… aunque no este, pienso en él" dijo y fingió reír un poco, sin duda, Kari era buena para actuar.

"ah ya veo…" dijo la pelimorada "bueno, hoy Hikari, te tenemos una sorpresa…" dijo mientras sonreía

"ah si… que clase de sorpresa?" decía ella con naturalidad.

"como hoy no tendremos Inglés y ya conseguimos un permiso para salir temprano hoy de la escuela por la falta de esa clase, saldremos a dar un paseo!!!" decía Yolei muy contenta.

Kari casi se caía de la sorpresa, no se sentía bien y… tendría que salir a otro lado que no fuera a su casa a reposar??!!... eso si no la alentaba para nada. Pero no dijo nada, sólo siguió escuchando aún fingiendo una inmensa alegría.

"y ya que tu eres la festejada, elegirás tu el lugar, así que empieza a pensarlo" dijo mientras arrimaba una butaca y se sentaba a un lado de la chica, para esperar su respuesta.

"yo?" preguntó, Yolei asintió con la cabeza, y la castaña se puso a pensar 'mmm… no tengo muchos ánimos de ir a alguna parte, pero… no quiero preocupar a mis amigos, así que… que lugar será el adecuado?' pensaba la chica, cuando recordó algo del día anterior, a la hora de la salida, escucho hablar a Takeru y Davis…

**Pequeño flashback**

"_entonces que T.K?... iremos mañana al parque central a divertirnos un poco?" comentaba Davis a su rubio amigo._

"_claro!... hace mucho que no me divertía, podremos ir a los videojuegos" dijo el Rubio._

**End.**

"ya sé!!" respondió Kari y Yolei le ponía atención "Vamos al parque central!!." Decía contenta la chica, aunque molesta por su garganta.

"ya estas!!" decía Yolei, "iremos al parque central!!! Pero… exactamente a que lugar quieres ir??" preguntó la pelimorada a su castaña amiga.

"no sé… podremos ir a la nevería, a algunas tiendas de ropa, comida… a los videojuegos" decía Kari un poco apenada.

"Ok… oh mira! Ahí viene Ken" decía y Kari volteaba a ver al chico.

"Hola, Buenos días" saludó el recién llegado a sus amigas, siendo respondido de la misma manera, pero escuchando un poco rara a Kari.

"te ocurre algo Kari?" preguntó angustiado…

"no, sólo, tomé algo frío ayer y me afecto la garganta" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"como?... pero si ayer estaba haciendo frío, como fue eso posible?... o acaso fue de que saliste a…" y se quedo callado de momento, Yolei sólo lo veía fijamente esperando lo que iba a decir, Kari sólo estaba normal…

"Tal vez tengas razón Ken, salí al frío cuando te despedí… tal vez fue eso" dijo y volteó a ver la paleta de su butaca, quedándose callada. Ken también bajó la mirada.

"ah Ken… ya decidimos a dónde salir hoy, ven" dijo Yolei y se apartaron un poco de la castaña para poner al pelizul al tanto de los planes.

Las clases comenzaron, todo pasó normalmente, a excepción de Takeru, que volteaba a ver frecuentemente a la castaña para ver su estado, estaba un poco preocupado por ella. Mientras que Kari volteaba a ver frecuentemente al rubio para ver su rostro, ya que estaba completamente enamorada de él. Que difícil era la vida de los adolescentes al enamorarse.

Paso y pasó el tiempo y aún habían miradas discretas por parte de los dos, se buscaban entre la gente, volteaban a verse cuando tenían oportunidad, aunque las miradas fueran de diferente razón y/o motivo.

Las clases por fin habían terminado… era hora de la acción.

Sora y Mimí se habían reunido con Ken, Yolei y Kari… ya que como ellas eran de ultimo grado, tenían horarios diferentes por lo que salían más temprano que los demás grados, felicitaron a la pequeña Kari, así que mientras platicaban un poco caminando a la salida, Kari veía fijamente cómo Takeru y sus amigos caminaban frente a ellos a una distancia considerable, jugaban, reían, se empujaban, bromeaban… maniobraban con la pelota de fútbol al caminar, realmente era muy entretenido verlos jugar, verlo a él jugar, reírse, estar y ser feliz. Eso la animaba más, casi olvidando sus molestias por el resfriado muy bien oculto que tenía por sus amigos.

Ya saliendo de la escuela, notó que sus amigos seguirían el mismo camino que Takeru, así que para no verse tan obvia…

"saben chicos?, conozco otro camino para llegar al centro, vayamos si?" rogaba Kari, todos se extrañaron, pero accedieron a la petición de la castaña por ser la anfitriona del día.

Así que todos se fueron por otro camino, por el cual, el destino sería el mismo que el de Takeru y sus amigos.

'espero que al llegar, no me lo vaya a encontrar de frente' pensaba la castaña, o más bien, rogaba.

Y así caminaron y caminaron, y cuando al final de una calle se divisaba el centro, a una calle antes y cercana, venían saliendo Takeru y sus amigos, Kari al verlos se asustó terriblemente y se escondió detrás de Yolei empujándola un poco en el acto, Los demás se quedaron perplejos, Takeru hizo un gesto notando sorpresa y un poco de molestia.

'ay no, se ha enojado, ahora debe pensar que lo estoy siguiendo' pensaba Kari escondiéndose más en su amiga.

"Que pasa aquí?" dijo Sora confundida.

"no lo sé, ustedes díganme…" había respondido el rubio.

"que?... acaso no podemos simplemente encontrarnos por coincidencia?" preguntaba Mimi desconcertada

"no lo sé, pero que importa, vámos chicos!!" dijo Davis para seguir como si nada… sus amigos lo siguieron y Kari y sus amigos caminaron de igual forma, pero al llegar a la explanada del centro, se fueron por su lugar.

"todo esto fue raro, que gran coincidencia que los encontráramos" decía la pelirroja

"para mi que no fue coincidencia" decía Yolei mientras miraba de reojo a la castaña, quien se hizo la que no sabía nada.

Y así se estuvieron divirtiendo, habían ido a muchos lugares, y Kari ya no volvió a ver a Takeru ni a sus amigos por ahí, se deprimió un poco, Yolei los había conducido a los Videojuegos, había mucha gente, pero aún así entraron a divertirse un poco, el establecimiento estaba un poco oscuro para hacer resaltar las luces llenas de color de los videojuegos, así que la mayoría se separó para cada quien tomar un juego, Ken quiso estar con la castaña, pero por alguna extraña razón, Yolei no lo dejó… así que Kari decidió irse por su cuenta también, empezaba a sentirse un poco mal por el ruido y el extremado calor que hacía allí… caminaba entre la gente, hasta que con la vista pudo divisar con trabajos a un chico muy parecido a Takeru, o acaso era él?... no podía ser, ya que aquel chico estaba con… una chica??, Kari se talló los ojos, rogaba estar imaginando, pero no lo estaba, era Takeru quien jugaba en aquel videojuego, tan concentrado estaba en él mientras que una chica lo abrazaba y acariciaba por la espalda, le coqueteaba, pero a Takeru no parecía importarle, Kari se quedo allí, parada y sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, sólo viendo nada más y nada menos que a Chihiro, su compañera de clases, abrazar a Takeru. Lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos cafés.

Takeru parecía estar muy concentrado que no se había dado cuenta que Kari lo miraba, y mucho menos se había dado cuenta de que tenía a Chihiro pegada a su espalda, eso era a lo que llamaban, ADICCIÓN a los videojuegos.

Chihiro era una chica de piel un poco apiñonada, cabello largo de un color negro, ojos de una tonalidad rojiza, la chica no era nada fea.

De repente ésta sintió una mirada, así que volteó un poco, y vio a una chica de espaldas alejándose, vestía el mismo uniforme que ella.

"Kari?" dijo confundida la chica, a lo que el rubio reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre, porque ahora tenía esa extraña importancia hacia él?... volteó rápidamente y al igual que Chihiro, notó cómo Kari se alejaba rápidamente. Así que quiso moverse pero sintió un peso extra en su cuerpo, al instante notó que era, tomó a la chica por los hombros y la alejó de él bruscamente.

"no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar" fueron las simples, secas y duras palabras del rubio hacia la chica de ojos rojos, quien los abrió dejando notar un desconcierto y miedo en ellos, jamás había visto así al rubio, éste enseguida salió del establecimiento. Pero al ver el cielo, notó unas grandes y toscas nubes grises, estaba a punto de llover, estaba angustiado… tenía que encontrarla antes de que lloviera, podría hacerle daño… No entendía desde cuando le estaba importando tanto la salud de esa chica, o tal vez no era realmente su salud.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

**..::Maia Hayashibara::..**


	8. Otro momento a tu lado

"no sé porque me pongo así… él no es nada mío, así que yo no debo.." decía Kari mientras caminaba rápidamente en la explanada del centro… su cabeza aún le dolía… y sinceramente, no querría regresar con sus amigos para evitar que la cuestionaran por su estado… paro en seco y miro hacia el cielo… en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover… pero realmente no le interesaría, estaba tan desanimada y tan mal que no le importaba mejorar o empeorar… pero recordó que Takeru no quería que enfermara más… una pequeña gota cayó en su pequeña y respingada nariz… al instante más gotas caían poco a poco… así que como pudo llegó a una cafetería y se cubrió bajo la lona de ésta… junto con otras personas que al igual que ella se respaldaban de la ahora intensa lluvia, comenzaba a darle frío… y tenía mucho sueño… hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro por atrás, volteó enseguida y se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos… esos ojos que ya estaban tan gravados en su memoria, que era ahora casi imposible de olvidar aquel hermoso color… pero reaccionó y quiso correr lo más lejos posible de él, lo intento pero el rubio la sujeto fuerte del brazo y la jalo hacia la cafetería, metiéndola y llevándola de la mano, la sentó en una mesa pegada a las ventanas, al igual que sus sillones alargados… ella de un lado y Takeru del otro… ya estaba dos tazas de té servidas allí… 

Al sentarse la chica simplemente no dijo nada, tal vez había interrumpido su cita, eso lo dedujo por las dos tazas servidas… se sentía triste… se sentía muy mal… no quería estar allí con él, no ahora, tampoco entendía porque se sentía enojada… pero solo bajaba la mirada, Takeru solo veía hacia la ventana, recargando su rostro en su mano, mismo brazo que recargaba en la mesa… sin ver nada en especial… sólo gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal…

Kari lo veía de vez en vez en una mirada fugaz… le comenzaba a doler el cuerpo… así que con cuidado se recargó lentamente en el respaldo del sillón… y comenzó a mirar igual que Takeru, la ventana… pasaron segundos, minutos…

"Feliz Cumpleaños" escuchó Kari para voltear a verle lentamente y con una sorpresa en la mirada… lo veía fijamente…

"gracias" agradeció bajito… sin dejar de verlo… se incorporaba despacio del respaldo "como es que…" iba a preguntar

"en la mañana, cuando fui a tu casa, vi una marca inusual en el calendario… y entonces lo supe" dijo y volteó a mirarla también, la pequeña castaña sólo se volteó un poco sonrojada… comenzaba a acalorarse… "lo siento, no se me da mucho felicitar a las personas" decía el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza despistadamente… Kari sólo lo veía atentamente… pintándose en su rostro una tímida sonrisa… quedándose así por algunos instantes…

No cruzaron palabra alguna… esperaban a que su acompañante dijera algo…

"Sabes?" comenzó Takeru, "lo de hace rato… tu sabes, en los videojuegos, bueno yo no… me percaté de lo que hacía Chihiro, estaba tan entretenido que…"

"no Takeru" lo detuvo Kari abruptamente "no tienes que darme explicaciones… yo no…" decía Kari completamente apenada y nerviosa

"bueno, sé que no… pero de todas formas quería que lo supieras" dijo y sorbió un poco de su té, Kari se quedo entonces callada sin saber que hacer… 

"por… porque?" no pudo evitar preguntarle entonces, su voz fue apenas audible… pero Takeru escuchó a la perfección… aún así… no hubo respuesta…

Otra vez el silencio hacia presencia entre ellos dos…

Kari comenzó a marearse, así que se recargo de nueva cuenta, su mirada comenzaba a nublarse y en cualquier momento perdería noción de todo, lo sabía… así que con un último esfuerzo volteó a mirar al chico frente a ella… estaba distraído mirando algo por la ventana, pero lo que ella miraba, o mas bien observaba… era sin duda, a la persona más dulce y especial que jamás haya visto… hasta esos momentos. Y así… cerro los ojos.

La lluvia comenzó a calmarse.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

"apareció?" preguntaba la chica de piel morena y cabellos naranjas después de separarse del resto de sus amigos para buscar a la chica castaña

"no, la buscamos por todos lados" decía Yolei agitada "no hay rastros de ella"

"sólo unos chicos dijeron haberla visto salir corriendo de los videojuegos…" comentaba Ken

"y con la lluvia que acaba de pasar, no me gustaría saber que algo malo le haya pasado" decía preocupada Mimi

"tranquila Mimi, la encontraremos" la animaba la morena, volteando encontró a Davis y a sus amigos caminando hacia ellos, notando algo extraño…

"Davis, donde esta Takeru?" preguntó 

"Ah eso venía, a preguntarles si no lo habían visto por aquí" respondió "por cierto… y Kari?... acaso no venían con ella?" preguntó al notar la ausencia de la chica.

"estamos igual que tu" contesto Yolei "no la encontramos por ningún lado" comentó suspirando

"oh ya veo, entonces no me preocupa tanto dónde esté Takeru, ya que sé que no ha de andar solo por ahí" comenzó a reírse de una manera burlona, junto con sus amigos… a lo que los otros lo miraban completamente desubicados

"que quieres decir con eso?" preguntó molesto Ken

"tu sabes, me entendiste… así que será mejor que ni la sigan buscando, esta en buenas manos… bueno adios" y con estas ultimas palabras, Davis se despidió con un ademán de mano y se retiró junto con sus amigos despreocupadamente

"acaso insinuó que… esta con Takeru?" preguntó desconcertada Mimi 

"si, eso insinuó" comentó Sora cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos

"no puede estar con él, es un chico bastante orgulloso y pedante!... y si lo que dijo Davis es verdad, no quiero que Takeru le haga nada malo a Kari" se quejaba Yolei

"no, por eso… tenemos que encontrarla" comentó Ken peligrosamente serio, para después alejarse de las chicas en continua de su búsqueda…

"yo voy contigo Ken!" decía Yolei mientras corría en su alcance…

"Sora, que hacemos?" le preguntó la pelirosa

"yo tampoco confió mucho en Takeru, pero sé que esta mal juzgarlo antes de saber bien quien es, además… no quiero creer que sea igual a su…" y se calló de repente

"Sora?... yo no creo que sea igual" comentaba Mimi "y para serte sincera, yo confió en que cuidara de Kari, en caso de que esté con ella"

"y si no esta con ella? Y si Kari esta sola" preguntó Sora con preocupación y angustia

"por algo no esta Takeru con sus amigos, Davis dijo que estaba en buenas manos, además es demasiada coincidencia, yo confió en que es así" dijo Mimi "sé que Takeru es un buen chico" terminó para después irse y dejar sola a la morena pelirroja, pensativa mientras que sus cabellos eran mecidos por el viento de una manera lenta y pasiva.

"porque lo hiciste?" fue lo único que preguntó al viento

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvvxxvxvvxvx

La noche ya estaba presente…

"no puede ser" comentaba Takeru mientras observaba el rostro de Kari, la cargaba en su espalda… ya estaba subiendo las escaleras del edificio camino a su apartamento… llegó y entró con cuidado, después caminó a su habitación y bajó a la chica recostándola con cuidado en su cama… después se sentó a su lado y sólo la miraba dormir, le tocó un poco el rostró y notó que estaba hirviendo, así que de inmediato fue por un trapo húmedo y se lo colocó en la frente "ya decía yo que su salud no era buena… ahora sé porque" la seguía mirando… hasta que Kari abría los ojos poco a poco…

"Takeru?" dijo bajito la chica al verlo

"hola" contesto de la misma forma, la castaña reaccionaba poco a poco… hasta que cayo en cuenta de donde se encontraban

"otra vez… sucedió algo?" preguntó confundida 

"si, ya se esta haciendo costumbre" sonrió un poco el rubio, Kari sólo se quedo viendo su rostro extrañada, aún estaba recostada en la cama

"cuanto tiempo estuve asi?"

"lo suficiente como para que te revisaran en el hospital" 

"Hospital!" repitió espantada y parándose de golpe

"si Kari, cuando te desmayaste te llevé a la clínica, pero me dijeron que tu estado no era normal, así que decidí llevarte al hospital y te diagnosticaron anemia de segundo grado" terminó de contar el rubio, esperando la reacción de la chica, quien sólo agachó la cabeza… "porque no me dijiste?" preguntó seriamente

"no lo sabía" respondió y volteó la mirada

"si, lo sabías… ya tienes tiempo con ella, y me dijeron que fue por la mala alimentación, no comes bien, y esa fue una causa de las miles que hay para provocar una anemia" 

"no la provoque… comencé a creer que tenía algo, pero no le di mucha importancia"

"era por eso que no te recuperas de ese resfriado, tus defensas están muy bajas" 

Kari volteó a mirarlo

"te preocupa tanto mi estado?" le preguntó en espera de una respuesta

"… si" dijo y se levantó de la cama para caminar a la puerta "y más cuando se trata de una niña como tu con una enfermedad tan grave para su edad" y así salió de la habitación, Kari sólo encogió sus rodillas y las abrazó recargando su barbilla en ellas.

"si supieras que no comía por estar deprimida al pensar que nunca estarás conmigo" susurró para después tocar con timidez sus labios "aún lo recuerdo, fue aquí, en esta habitación… cuando te di mi primer beso" y cerro los ojos…

Xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwx

"cómo no quiere que me preocupe por algo tan serio!" decía Takeru cambiándose en el baño, salió descalzo, apago las luces y dejo sus uniforme en uno de los sillones, mientras que se acomodaba en el más grande, lugar donde dormiría y dadas las horas de la noche, era tiempo para ello… se tapaba con una cobija que había sacado de la otra habitación junto con una almohada, cruzó sus brazos tras de su nuca y comenzó a pensar… 'Ahora que lo recuerdo, espero no vuelva a suceder el incidente del otro día… para nada fue desagradable, pero realmente no estuvo bien' pensaba mirando el techo… 'ella y yo no… tenemos nada que ver' y con ese pensamiento quedó completamente dormido.

'mañana por la mañana, prometo regresar a casa lo más rápido posible, no quiero molestarle más' y al igual que Takeru, Hikari quedó completamente dormida suspirando de vez en vez el dulce aroma impregnado en las almohadas y sábanas de su amor imposible.

Ahora lo único que se dejaba escuchar en aquel departamento era el sonido del segundero del reloj, todo estaba a oscuras y tan sereno, con un toque de luz azul que se colaba por las ventanas gracias a la luna, en las habitaciones, la cocina, el pequeño comedor, la sala… todo el apartamento tan tranquilo.

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

xvxvxvxvxvxxvxvxvxv

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxxvxv

El sol comenzaba a alumbrar poco a poco la cuidad de nueva cuenta… Takeru se alborotaba un poco por su intromisión en el apartamento, se talló los ojos y con pereza se quedo mirando el techo… era Viernes, quisiese o no, tendría que pararse e ir a la escuela… así que lo hizo, perezosamente, como todas las mañanas, tenía que prepara el desayuno para la chica… así que se dirigió a la cocina para ver que posibles ingredientes tomaría para preparar algo bueno y digno de desayunar… pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba, el desayuno ya estaba preparado, y caliente!... asi que de inmediato se dirigió hacia su habitación y nada, estaba extrañamente ordenada, él no la hubiera dejado mejor… 

"Camiya?" preguntó preocupado… revisó el baño y tampoco "acaso ya se habrá ido?" se preguntó y al recordar que el desayuno estaba aún caliente "acaba de salir" y salió rápido del apartamento y se recargó en la barda para asomarse rápido a la calle, entonces la vio, estaba girando la cuadra, y entonces se perdió de su vista… después suspiro… "supongo que no podré alcanzarla" y volvió a entrar a su apartamento para desayunar lo que la chica le había preparado.

Después se vistió su uniforme de nueva cuenta y salió a la escuela temprano, ya que le tocaba entrenamiento de fútbol, la semana del deporte y la cultura estaba muy próxima, así que tendría que entrenar duro si quería ganarle al que una vez fue el mejor capitán y jugador del fútbol, a Ken Ichijouji. 

La chica entró a su apartamento y revisó su teléfono, tenía muchas llamadas pérdidas y mensajes… los revisó… "um que raro, casi todas las llamadas son de Ken" dijo la chica "Yolei y Mimi también me estuvieron marcando" decía… "tal vez les hable hoy en la escuela… por ahora tengo un poco de tiempo para acabar de componer aquella canción antes de irme" dijo Kari.

Y así, entro a su habitación, sacó su preciado diario y comenzó a escribir allí la letra de su canción… estuvo más que inspirada ese día… últimamente le ha ido bien, ha convivido bastante con el rubio… si las cosas seguían así… tenía muchas oportunidades de estar con él e intentar algo más…. Tampoco debía ilusionarse tanto, eso también lo sabía, pero a veces ese tipo de emociones no las puedes contener por mucho tiempo dentro del corazón… 

Los minutos pasaban… la canción estaba casi terminada con el ritmo… le daría una sorpresa a Takeru ese día… 

"ya la termine" más que entusiasmada decía la pequeña Kari… guardó su diario y la memorizó muy bien para no olvidarla después… ahora tendría que recuperarse totalmente nó sólo de su resfriado y dolor de garganta, sino también de aquella enfermedad que descubrió Takeru, si no, no podría ensayarla al 100 por ciento...

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv

TBC...

..:Maia Hayashibara:..


	9. Día del deporte y la Cultura

Los días se han pasado rapidísimo…

Entre la relación de Kari y Takeru no hubieronmuchos cambios, parecía que ya no se conocían, no era novedad para nadie, ya que desde un principio nunca se dirigieron la palabra, pero Kari se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, al fin de ensayar mucho aquella canción, el Día del deporte y la cultura por fin había llegado.

La escuela estaba muy bien decorada, con listones aquí y allá… las puertas de la escuela estaban abiertas en acceso libre, padres de familia y amigos podían asistir… había demasiada gente… empezarían primero por lo deportivo y al final por lo cultural…

Los hombres del grupo de Kari comenzaron con el fútbol, las chicas los apoyaban emocionadamente… Kari estaba más que emocionada, esta feliz de ver jugar a Takeru, y más al verlo competir con Ken, que había regresado al fútbol… la competencia era difícil… tanto Davis y Ken, capitanes de ambos equipos… eran muy buenos, y que ni se dijera del rubio… después de tanta competencia, el equipo de Davis había ganado en la categoría de fútbol varonil… todos celebraban su victoria... después de un rápido cambio de canchas… las chicas se preparaban… ya que el siguiente evento sería el de voleibol femenil…

"no estas nerviosa Kari?" preguntaba Yolei…

"si, lo estoy…" decía mientras se terminaban de vestir sus uniformes, playeras un poco cortas de color blanco con el escudo de la escuela al igual que unos shorts color rojos pequeños.

"es verdad, participarás también en el taller de canto" decía entusiasmada la pelimorada 

"si… pero es hora de la verdad" comentó seria la chica mientras amarraba sus agujetas

"que quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Yolei desconcertada

"eehh!... no nada" respondió Kari, al parecer no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, al punto de ver de su pelimorada amiga

Cuando todas las chicas estuvieron preparadas, salían de los vestidores y enseguida las rodearon sus compañeros de clase…

"vaya chicas, que bien se ven" decía Davis babeando un poco

"Ken" dijo Kari cuando lo encontró de frente, un poco sudado por el recién partido que acababa de tener "jugaste muy bien" y a su manera de Kari, le regalo una tierna sonrisa

"gracias, yo… te deseo suerte, ojalá ganes" dijo el peliazul mientras la abrazaba rápidamente, Kari se desconcertó un poco pero al final le correspondió el abrazo 

"gracias" dijo la castaña y siguió caminando, buscando a Takeru, pero no lo encontró… y un poco triste caminó con el resto de sus amigas a las canchas… 

Ya una vez posicionadas todas junto con el grupo a enfrentar… Kari dio un vistazo rápido al público en las gradas y encontró a Takeru quien sólo la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, eso la puso feliz de sobremanera, también vio a Sora y Mimi dándole ánimos, Kari se animo más y así comenzó el partido… la pelea por evitar la caída de la pelota fue complicada… todas las chicas eran buenas sin duda… 

El partido se volvía cada vez más difícil… sin duda el equipo contrario las hacían sudar… el marcador estaba a favor del equipo de Kari… al cambiar de posición y comenzar de nuevo… una de las chicas del otro equipo lanzó muy fuerte la pelota en dirección a Kari.

"cuidado Kari!" grito Yolei desde su posición… 

Kari reacciono y logró golpear la pelota, pero eso la hizo retroceder un poco brusco pisando mal y su tobillo dolió de sobremanera… había sentido como su hueso le había tronado… debido a ello cayó de sentón… ya no podía levantarse… sonó el silbato pidiendo una pausa, todas sus compañeras se acercaron a ella para ver si algo grave le había pasado… y desde las gradas, tanto Sora y Mimi como el rubio corrieron a la cancha a verla…

"tranquilos… estoy bien, sólo pise mal y me torcí el tobillo" decía tranquilamente pero sin poder soportar el dolor del mismo 

"debemos llevarla a la enfermería" decía Sora…

"yo lo haré" dijo una voz por atrás y todos voltearon a verle…

"Takeru tu!" exclamo Yolei…

"tranquila…" decía Mimi tomándola del hombro…

Y así Takeru la cargo y se la llevó en compañía de Sora y Mimi, el partido tenía que continuar por lo que Yolei no pudo hacer nada más que seguir en el juego y esperar terminarlo para ir ver a Kari y asegurarse de que Takeru no estuviera con ella…

Mientras que en la enfermería de la escuela llegaba el rubio con la castaña en brazos, la doctora Sunako les abría la puerta para que pasaran sin ninguna dificultad… estos entraron y con mucho cuidado Takeru la colocaba en la camilla… ésta se acomodo despacio sentándose al tiempo en que se apoyaba de los hombros del rubio… muy pero muy apenada, aún no entendía porque se ofreció a llevarla allí.

"que fue lo que te ocurrió?" pregunto la doctora con una voz dulce, que transmitía seguridad y tranquilidad… era de cabellos largos y castaños oscuros, su piel era blanca y tersa, sus ojos resaltaban una tonalidad verde esmeralda…

"jugaba Voleibol y en un mal paso, mi tobillo dolió mucho" comentaba la pequeña

"ya veo… en estos eventos suelen pasar cosas así" decía mientras le quitaba el tenis y calcetín a la chica para revisarle el tobillo… 

"es una leve luxación, se repondrá con el tiempo y con un buen cuidado" decía gentilmente la doctora "te pondré una pequeña venda de yeso… iré por ella" decía la doctora al tiempo en que salía de la pequeña habitación de donde se encontraban los chicos…

"gracias por traerme… Takeru" 

"por nada, y sólo llámame T.k, creo que a estas alturas llamarme Takeru me incomoda…" decía mientras se dirigía a una pared para recargarse… y cruzar los brazos y pies…

"perdón… aún así te lo agradezco…" un tono rojizo comenzaba a invadir sus pálidas mejillas…

En ese instante Sunako entraba y miraba con detenimiento a la chica, extrañada volteó a mirar al rubio después, quien no ponía atención, sólo miraba el piso tan pensativo…

La doctora se acerco a Kari y tomando su tobillo… le agregaba una pomada para después darle un masaje…. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que se escuchó por toda la escuela el anuncio del los ganadores en la clasificación de Fútbol varonil, anunciando a Davis como capitan del equipo y su victoria… solicitando a los miembros del equipo…

"tengo que irme, se la encargo mucho Doctora" y sin más el chico salió corriendo de la enfermería, la doctora sonrió y después se dedico a colocarle la venda…

"veo que… ese chico te estima mucho" decía la doctora mientras proseguía con su trabajo… Kari se sonrojo…

"bueno yo… " volteó la mirada tímida

"y por lo que veo… lo quieres como más que amigo" la castaña se sorprendió al instante… volteando a verla… pero ésta tenía la cabeza inclinada debido a que tenía que poner atención a su tobillo…

"usted es… muy observadora, pero ni siquiera somos amigos" bajaba su mirada castaña un poco triste.

"si, soy observadora, pero creo que el chico si te considera como una amiga" sonreía amablemente Sunako para doblarse un poco hacia la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la camilla y tomar un segurito para la venda… "eso es muy fácil de notarlo en chicos como ustedes… el chico te quiere, se preocupa por ti, eso lo puedo ver en su actitud"

"si pero… no lo hace como yo quisiera" la Doctora solo se limito a mirarla seriamente a los ojos…

"sabes?... te recomiendo que, le digas lo que sientes, en caso de que no corresponda esos sentimientos que dudo mucho, sabrá comprenderte como un amigo que es, y digo amigo, porque aunque tu pienses que no es así, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, así que no perderás nada con… intentar" fue lo único que dijo para levantarse y salir de la pequeña habitación en la que dejó sola a Kari, muy pensativa.

Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

El evento de Voleibol femenil había terminado… así que Yolei se dirigió corriendo a la enfermería…

"me pregunto donde estará Ken?" decía a la vez que miraba de lado en lado para ver si podía localizar al peliazul… 

La pelimorada llego a su destino y entró de golpe… 

"Doctora Sunako!... donde esta Kari?" preguntó desesperada…

"Oh… acaba de irse, un amigo suyo vino a recogerla… no es tan grave lo que le sucedió" dijo sonriente

"No sabe quien vino por ella… fue Takeru?" 

"el chico rubio?" pregunto la Doctora para asentimiento de Yolei "no, fue un chico de cabellera larga y oscura quien vino por ella" terminaba de decir para después ver que Yolei salía corriendo…

"Deben de estar en el salón de canto" dijo y se dirigió allá….

Xvxvxvxvvxvxvxvxvx

"Gracias por traerme Ken… te debo una" decía Kari mientras Ken la sentaba con cuidado en una de las bancas del salón…

"Me alegra que no haya pasado a mayores tu lesión" decía Sora sentada a su lado…

"si, a mi también me alegra… así podré cantar mi canción… que era por lo que he estado esperando…" decía Kari mientras tomaba la letra de su canción y comenzaba a ensayar un poco, ya que sería el próximo evento… hasta que sintió la mirada de su amigo "que sucede Ken?" preguntaba Kari volteando a verlo al igual que Sora…

"no es nada, sólo que me emociona la idea de… verte cantar" decía apenado a la vez que se volteaba dando la espalda a las chicas…

"ah… gracias" un sonrojo leve también se hizo notar por las mejillas de la pequeña Kari…

Y sin más Ken salió del Salón, y cuando salía por la puerta sintió un golpe de frente para caer hacia atrás con un peso extra encima… provocando que ambos volvieran a entrar al salón abriendo de lleno la puerta…

Kari, Sora y demás alumnas dentro del salón voltearon a ver asustadas aquel estruendoso ruido… Sora se paró de inmediato tranquilizando a Kari para que ésta evitara levantarse también y corrió en ayuda de sus amigos…

"Ken… Yolei, están bien?" preguntó la morena

"agh! Lo lamento Ken" decía Yolei mientras con dificultad y un poco de dolor se levantaba de encima del peli azul sentándose en su cadera del chico, separando ella sus piernas a sus costados… una escena bastante comprometedora… sobra decir lo sonrojado que se había puesto el pobre chico bajo Yolei.

"eh… Yolei, será mejor que te… ayude a levantarte" decía la pelirroja con una risa nerviosa, Yolei al darse cuenta de la situación se paró de un brinco…

"ehh… yo… lo siento!" dijo asustada la chica de anteojos…

"tranquila Yolei, no… paso nada" decía la castaña un poco nerviosa por tal situación desde donde estaba sentada, Yolei volteó a mirarle y se dirigió enseguida con ella

"estas bien?... te busqué en la enfermería pero no estabas… supuse que estarías aquí" preguntaba preocupada… 

"si… ya estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte"

Mientras Sora ayudaba a levantar a Ken, aparecía una persona por la puerta… 

"T.K!" dijo entusiasmada Kari para sorpresa de todos, absolutamente todos los que habitaban aquel salón de música quienes voltearon a ver al recién llegado…

"T.k?... desde cuando le dices asi!" se alarmaba la pelimorada… provocando que las demás chicas murmuraran y gritaran algunas por la emoción de ver a aquel chico… "perfecto" a su ver…

"… estas preparada para tu número?" decía el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la chica…

"bueno, si, creo… ahora sólo tengo que cambiarme… mis amigas me ayudarán" decía nerviosa

"bien, te estaré viendo… suerte!" y así salió sin más que decir y sin dirigir ni un tipo de mirada a los allí presentes… Kari se quedo pasmada

"Vaya… debo decir que eso si me sorprendió" comento Sora…

"como que T.k! Explícame!" decía exaltada y escandalosa Yolei…

"Bueno tranquilas, Sora, Yolei, por favor ayúdenme a cambiarme" decía Kari después del pequeño shock que le había dado, le emocionaba tanto lo que T.k le dijo, la vería, y sólo fue al salón de canto para buscarla a ella y desearle suerte… sentía una emoción tan grande que hasta su estómago dolía de pensar en ello… estaba tan feliz.

Y sin más las chicas la ayudaron a levantarse y la llevaron a los vestidores dentro del mismo salón… mientras que Ken se despedía de las chicas y salía detrás de… Takeru.

"Takeru!" llamaba Ichijouji

"que pasa?" preguntaba el rubio a la vez que detenía su camino y se giraba a verle…

"que relación tienes con Kari?" pregunto directamente

"somos amigos… tu que relación tienes con ella?" preguntaba divertido…

"lo mismo, soy su amigo, pero no creo que ustedes sólo sean amigos" decía serio

"que quieres de mi?..." dijo sencillamente

"que me digas que tienes con ella?"

"que quieres oir?... que somos novios, bien… si… lo somos, me descubriste, no me digas que… te gusta?" decía altaneramente le rubio…

"como?... claro que me gusta, y la quiero… pero desafortunadamente ella no me quiere a mi como yo quisiera, porque tu eres quien esta sólo en su cabeza…" y con esto Ken retomó su camino y se marcho, dejando a Takeru sólo y muy serio…

"que diablos!" dijo sencillamente… mirando el pasto… 

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

El taller de canto estaba preparado para presentar sus temas…

La primera en pasar fue Mimi, con su tema "I wanna sing a song", luego Sora con el tema de "My tomorrow", después pasaron las demás chicas, y el momento llegaba para Kari, ahora estaba nerviosa y le comenzaba a doler su tobillo, pero tenía que hacerlo, se había preparado demasiado como para que no valiera la pena el esfuerzo…

Y anunciaron "la siguiente participante es Kari Camiya con su tema 'Estrella Fugáz'"

Kari subía al escenario con ayuda de Sora y Mimi, la sentaron en un pequeño banco y colocaron el micrófono a su altura… y así comenzó

(**Nota**: El tema es Shooting Star de Kotoko, aquí pondré la letra y su traducción, y si la escuchan mucho mejor xD)

Tooku ni hikaru ano hoshi futari miagete

kimi ni deatta unmei o omou

nanigenai furide te no hira furete miru kedo

kimi ha yasashiku hohoemi dakede

_(Viendo juntos como brillan las estrellas lejanas_

_Pienso que el haberte conocido fue cosa del destino_

_Despreocupadamente intento tocar tu mano_

_Pero tú solo me miras con cariño)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Kimochi ga tsuyoku naru to 

fuan no kazumo fuete yuku kara

ichido dakishimeta kokoro ha 

donna toki mo hanasanai de

_(Mientras que los sentimientos se vuelven más fuertes_

_Las dudas también aumentan_

_Así que un corazón que una vez fue abrazado_

_No se debería soltar por ninguna razón)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hiroi uchyuu ni hitori dake no

kimi ga soba ni ite kureru nara

koware ta toki no hari mo yagate

yukkuri ugokidasu mirai he

kimi ha sono mamade ite

_(Eres alguien único en este enorme universo_

_Vas a estar siempre a mi lado_

_Incluso la manecilla rota del tiempo_

_Comenzará a moverse hacia el futuro_

_Por favor, sigue siendo tal como eres)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Nagareru hoshi ni negai o sotto tsubuyaku

"Kimi to isshoni iraremasu youni..."

kono jikan dake o GARASU no hako ni tojikomete

zutto nagamete ire tara ii no ni

_(Le susurro lentamente este deseo a las estrellas_

"_Deseo que siempre esté a tu lado"_

_Encierra este pedazo de tiempo en una caja de cristal_

_Aunque sería mejor verlo por siempre)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Yasashii kimi no egao

fuan de kumo rasetakunai kara

namidashita kunaru toki ni ha 

kono yozora o omoidasu yo

_(No quiero hacer que tu gentil sonrisa_

_Se nuble con preocupaciones_

_Cuando me dan ganas de llorar_

_Pienso en este cielo nocturno)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hiroi uchyuu ni taata futari no

shiawase no basho o mitsuketa ne

koko ni aru no ha tsuki to hoshi to

futari o tsutsumu yoru no kaze to

kimi he no omoi dake

_(He encontrado el lugar en este enorme universo_

_En el que los dos podremos ser felices_

_Aquí hay luna y estrellas_

_Y la brisa de la noche nos envuelve juntos a los dos_

_Y a mis sentimientos por ti)_

En ese instante los vagos recuerdos llegaron…

**Flashback**

Cuando trabajaron en equipo en la clase de inglés:

"_oye, esta bien tu respuesta?" le preguntó a Kari… para sorpresa de ésta… quien se asusto de momento_

"_bueno yo… no sé, mira…" y sin más Kari le entregó su trabajo a Takeru quien lo tomó y checo minuciosamente…_

"_pues creo que esta bien, pero por si las dudas, toma el mío…" y se lo entregó a Kari quien lo tomó con suma delicadeza_

_Xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx_

Cuando se quedaron afuera por llegar tarde a clase: 

"_te ocurre algo?" esa pregunta causo que se sobresaltara la castaña_

"_no, nada… estoy bien… " Casi susurro esto último la chica con otro tono rosado en sus mejillas_

_Xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx_

Cuando hicieron una exposición en la que Kari hizo el dibujo

"_lo siento, pero si quieren ustedes pueden marcarlo y colorearlo" dijo Kari_

"_me parece bien Camiya" contesto el rubio para sorpresa de Kari, ésta se sonrojo un poco._

_Xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx_

Al leer la carta y el diario:

_Kari y Takeru: "__Si tan sólo tú supieras cuanto es que te quiero..."__ Decían ambos con intenciones diferentes_

**Fin flashback**

tooi kuni kara tadoritsuita

kimi ha ano hikaru hoshi Shooting Star

taemanaku sou matataku youni

mirai mo kimi mo dakishimeru to

kono yozora ni chigau

_(Tú que viniste aquí desde ese lejano lugar_

_Eres esa estrella brillante, la estrella fugáz_

_Incesantemente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

_Le juro a este cielo nocturno_

_Que te abrazaré a ti y al futuro)_

Al instante que terminó la canción, todos aplaudieron emocionados, Kari sólo sonreía al notar que el rubio estaba feliz, así que Sora y Mimi subieron para bajar a Kari con cuidado, después de que pasaron dos chicas más, esperaron a que los jurados determinaran a las tres ganadoras… la espera era intrigante y desesperante, las chicas estaban muy ansiosas de que anunciaran a las ganadoras…

"En tercer lugar, queda la participante… Mimi Tachikawa!" todos aplaudieron mientras que Mimi subía al pequeño escenario en busca de la entrega de su premio, el cual recibió con mucho entusiasmo y felicidad.

"Nuestra siguiente participante del segundo lugar es… Sora Takenouchi!" al igual que con Mimi, Sora subió y le hicieron entrega del premio de la semana de Cultura.

"Y por último, agradecemos a nuestra participante del primer lugar, por haberse esforzado pese a su condición, ella es nada más y nada menos que… Kari Camiya!" Kari no lo podía creer, enseguida Sora y Mimi fueron por ella y la ayudaron a subir de nueva cuenta, le entregaron su premio y medalla del primer lugar, todos le aplaudían, salía confeti de muchos lados, estaba muy contenta, su esfuerzo valió mucho la pena… y así buscó a Takeru quien le aplaudía feliz, estaba segura ahora, se lo diría… ya no había vuelta de hoja.

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

..:Maia Hayashibara:..


	10. Intenso Dolor por ti

Con un poco de trabajo de escabullía de la multitud que seguía festejando y celebrando a sus dos amigas, debido a su tobillo lastimado, caminar rápido no le era tan fácil como creyó… pero finalmente logro su objetivo, buscaba a Takeru por todos lados per

Con un poco de trabajo de escabullía de la multitud que seguía festejando y celebrando a sus dos amigas, debido a su tobillo lastimado, caminar rápido no le era tan fácil como creyó… pero finalmente logro su objetivo, buscaba a Takeru por todos lados pero no lo hallaba, y en vista de que sus amigas estaban muy centradas a lo suyo, decidió caminar por la parte trasera de los edificios de la escuela para pasar desapercibida y no permitir que la acompañaran a algún lado ya que tenía un objetivo en mente, encontrar a Takeru y decirle lo que siente…

Caminaba por un pequeño pasillo pavimentado, mientras que lo demás era un campo abierto de pasto y árboles… también habían dos grandes canchas de fútbol, el aire jugaba con sus cortos cabellos castaños… ella caminaba lentamente con las muletas que le había prestado amablemente la dra. Sunako, paro un poco y diviso que estaba sola en aquella parte de la escuela, quiso sentarse detrás de un edificio cruzando por el pasto, pero en un descuido cayo de frente, el golpe no fue tan duro gracias al verde pastizal, levantó la mitad de su torso apoyada por sus brazos para ver si no había nadie que la pudiese ayudar a levantarse… al no ver alma alguna, volteó a tomar las muletas otra vez, pero a la vez que estiraba su brazo para darle alcance sintió como alguien se acercaba por detrás de ella, podía escucharle por el sonido del pisar de la hierba, y al voltear…

"Takeru!" se sorprendió, aún estaba tirada en el pasto apoyada por sus brazos,…

"Hola… que haces?, tomando el sol en un día nublado?" pregunto gracioso… Kari se apeno y bajo la mirada… "ok lo siento, solo bromeaba" decía a la vez en que se agachaba para levantar a la chica, tomándola de la cintura y brazos, la levanto quedando peligrosamente pegados cuerpo a cuerpo… mirándose tímidamente a los ojos… Takeru reaccionó, la cargo rápidamente y la fue a sentar detrás de los edificios, donde desde un principio pretendía hacerlo la castaña; enseguida de eso regreso por las muletas y las dejó detrás de ellos, él también se sentó a un lado de la chica… (Son los pisos de los edificios que están altos y anchos, generalmente quedan así los edificios por detrás).

"gracias" dijo Kari, su corazón amenazaba salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento…

"no hay de que" decía a la vez en que llevaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se acostaba en la extensa banqueta… la chica sólo lo miraba, y después llevaba la mirada al frente… delante de ellos estaba ese gran árbol, el árbol preferido de Kari… donde solía pasar el tiempo sola o con sus amigas, ese árbol sin duda le traía buenos recuerdos, porque desde él suele mirar al rubio jugar en las canchas…

"y… que hacías por aquí Takeru?" preguntaba tímida la chica

"ah, te estaba buscando" contesto simplemente mirando el cielo…

"A mi?!" se sorprendió bastante

"una de tus amigas, me parece que se llama Sora, dijo que estabas buscándome, pero como no te encontraban, decidí hacerlo yo… y ya lo hice, ahora, para que me buscabas tu?" pregunto volteándola a ver… ella se sonrojo bastante…

'y ahora que hago?' pensaba… estaba demasiado nerviosa… 'no puedo retractarme ahora, tengo que decírselo…' "bueno yo…" y volteaba lentamente hacia él, acomodándose con cuidado quedo casi de frente al chico rubio "quería hablar contigo" agacho la mirada…

"soy todo oídos" se levantaba y sentaba, con la mirada al frente, pero atento a lo que la chica quisiera decirle…

"bueno yo… me he puesto a pensar en… lo extraña que es nuestra relación… es decir, hemos compartido dos años y medio en la escuela y ya a un paso de salir, pues apenas nos hablamos… eso es, realmente extraño" pausaba para saber la opinión de su acompañante

"si, nunca me había pasado algo así, siempre había pensado que eras tímida y seria, y ahora sé que… eres diferente a las demás chicas, no eres aventada ni nada de eso, como Chihiro, ella me cae mal… no sé, soy muy estricto en mis gustos de amistades y personas, es decir, no le hablo a cualquiera y es bastante difícil que alguien me simpatice…"

"entonces… yo te… simpatizo?" un color carmesí no dudo en invadir sus mejillas en el instante…

"si… y debo serte sincero, más de lo que creí, no sé… por algo siento que… debo protegerte… es realmente extraño" decía mientras volteaba a ver el cielo nublado… no tardaría mucho en llover…

"a mi… realmente me alegra eso, yo… tenía miedo de… hablar contigo, es más… pensaba que… no te dabas cuenta de… mi" agachaba la mirada apenada… el rubio la volteo a ver

"Bueno no sé que decir, tal vez tengas razón, pero ahora formas parte de mi vida y ya es bastante difícil olvidart… olvidar cosas" rió nervioso

"gracias" entrelazaba los dedos de ambas manos llevándolas a su pecho… podía sentir su propio corazón… era la hora "bueno al punto al que… quiero llegar es… es que…"

Takeru sólo la miraba un poco extrañado… esperaba no llevarse malas noticias

"es que… desde siempre, me…" tragaba saliva, era la hora, debía tranquilizarse y respirar hondo, después de hacerlo "desde siempre me has gustado… me gustas mucho, y quisiera saber… si podrías… darme alguna… oportunidad" susurró casi… ahora volteaba a verlo a los ojos… veía en ellos un poco de sorpresa… duda, miedo?...

"yo…" susurraba el chico… "yo no puedo corresponderte, discúlpame" y con estas últimas palabras se levanto y corrió lo más que pudo, dejando a la chica sola… Kari sintió un hueco en el pecho… sólo veía a Takeru desaparecer… cerro sus ojos con lentitud y sonrió amargamente, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus párpados cerrados… aguanto por mucho el llanto, hasta que se llevo las manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar con fuerza… no entendía porque, todo parecía indicar que el sentimiento era mutuo… creía que podía tener algo con él, con esa persona causante de sus sueños, ilusiones, pensamientos, emociones, sentimientos… de todo… y ahora, ahora se derrumbaba todo dentro de ella… pedazos de esperanza a la basura… ya no le quedaba nada… quería irse lejos, ya no sería capaz de verle a los ojos otra vez… se sentía tan mal… no quería decaer de nueva cuenta… pero para estas alturas, le sería imposible luchar contra su enfermedad… ya había tenido un gran avance en recuperación, una vez se lo había prometido a Takeru, pero ahora ya no importaba, ya no le importaba lo que pasara… esta vez era definitivo.

Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, ella estaba sola ahí… comenzaba a empaparse… aún seguía llorando… aquellas gotas se fusionaban con sus lágrimas haciendo que se perdieran en su rostro… un viento tremendo comenzó a hacerse presente, a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto… calmo un poco su llanto y con trabajos volteaba al cielo, veía relámpagos en él…

"esto y más me merezco por ser tan tonta" decía y comenzaba a llorar otra vez… "prometo… snif… ya no volverlo a hacer… snif… ya no quiero sentir esto" su llanto no cesaba, quiso levantarse y correr, huir, pero al primer paso cayo al pasto mojado… seguía llorando desconsoladamente… "no… Takeru… ya no quiero!!" …

Xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Ken corría con desesperación en busca de Kari, con esta intensa lluvia le daba demasiado miedo que anduviera sola… estaba pasando lo mismo que cuando fueron a festejar el cumpleaños de Kari, que desapareció en plena lluvia… solo con la diferencia de que Takeru no estaba con ella, puesto que lo había visto salir de la escuela corriendo, no sabía que le pudo haber pasado ni le interesaba tampoco, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era encontrar a la castaña.

Lo peor del asunto es que ya no había casi nadie en la escuela debido a la tormenta… él llevaba puesto un impermeable, paso por detrás de los edificios y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver en cuerpo de Kari tirado en el pasto…

"Kari!!" grito lo más que pudo, acelero su paso y de inmediato le dio alcance, la chica estaba boca abajo y no reaccionada, la volteó con cuidado, estaba completamente empapada y sucia de lodo, su cuerpo estaba más que frío "oh dios esto no es bueno" dijo Ken casi llorando, la cargo rápidamente y corrió a la enfermería con la chica en brazos, esperaba encontrar todavía a la Dr. Sunako, y afortunadamente así lo hizo…

"Doctora!! Ayúdeme por favor!!" gritaba Ken entrando rápidamente a la enfermería causando un alboroto en el lugar…

"Que sucedió, dios mió!!" se asusto la Dra. Al ver el estado en el que traía a la chica Ichijouji

"No lo sé, sólo la encontré tirada en el pasto en medio de la tormenta!" decía desesperado mientras que la Dra. Se movilizaba indicándole al peliazul donde colocara a la chica, acto seguido comenzó a revisarla con rapidez…

"no puede ser, tenemos que llevarla al hospital… su estado es demasiado grave!!" decía la Dra. Sunako a la vez que sacaba cobijas de un estante, tapando a la chica con rapidez, después le indico a Ken que la cargara, yo había tiempo para cerrar la enfermería, Sunako saco un paraguas rápidamente, tomo las llaves de su carro y le indico a Ken que la siguiera, ambos corrían bajo la tormenta cubiertos por el paraguas, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento… Sunako abrió rápidamente su carro, abrió la puerta trasera indicándole a Ken que entrara con la chica, acto seguido entró ella al volante, encendió su carro y salió de la escuela enseguida para llegar pronto al hospital, el estado de Kari era muy delicado.

Después de varios contratiempos en el camino, llegaron al hospital al que anteriormente había llevado Takeru a Kari la vez que decayó… ingresaron rápidamente y Kari fue atendida de urgencias, tenía la temperatura muy alta… las cosas no se veían bien para la chica…

Al ingresarla a urgencias, Ken y la Dra. Sunako solo esperaban tener noticias de la castaña. Después de un tiempo Ken hablaba por teléfono poniendo al tanto a Sora y Mimi, quienes sin importar la hora, fueron de inmediato al hospital… a Yolei por más que pudo no la localizó…

En un par de horas después, el medico que atendía a Kari salió…

"Parientes de… Camiya Hikari?" preguntó… al instante todos sus amigos y la Dra. Sunako se acercaron preocupados…

"Que pasa con Kari doctor?" pregunto Sunako…

"Usted es su madre?" preguntó

"No, soy solo la Doctora de la escuela a la que asiste, no teníamos el material necesario para atenderla allá, por eso es que la trajimos" comentó al Médico.

"Necesitamos forzosamente a un pariente o familiar cercano a la paciente"

"Doctor es que verá…" hablaba la morena pelirroja "La familia de Kari no esta viviendo en Japón, por el momento nosotros somos los únicos que estamos a cargo de la chica"

"Si es necesario, yo puedo hacerme responsable del papeleo del hospital por su internado en él" decía la señorita Sunako… "ahora por favor díganos como esta"

"Esta bien, arreglaremos el papeleo después, la chica esta en un estado bastante delicado, tiene mucha temperatura, no sabemos si se recupere, en caso de que no, podría darle una neumonía, sus reseñas médicas indican que había presentado una anemia de segundo grado, que estaba en tratamiento, pero no en completa recuperación… el darle una neumonía, podría ser fatal y muy peligroso para ella, sería casi la muerte." Explicó el doctor.

Todos se sorprendieron bastante… Mimi comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a Sora… quien trataba de consolar a la pelirosa y ser fuerte a la vez, Ken sólo apretaba los puños cerrando los ojos, sentía una gran impotencia… Sunako bajaba la mirada triste.

"Por ahora la tenemos en observación, sólo nos queda esperar la reacción de sus defensas, en este momento esta presentando dificultades para respirar, por lo cual le colocamos oxígeno, en cuanto a su tobillo, parece que sufrió algún tipo de movimiento brusco, y me temo que tardará más de lo previsto en sanar, debido a que no tiene las suficientes defensas a causa del desorden alimenticio, lo que causo también la anemia, esperemos que mañana despierte de su inconciencia y así comenzar ciertos tratamientos para su mejora, si es que despierta… bueno eso es todo por el momento, con permiso" y se retiró…

"Y si no despierta que va a pasarle??" gritaba Mimi desesperada…

"Tranquila Mimi" unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas morenas… "Kari es fuerte, y estoy segura que esta vez no se dará por vencida"

"Si, la señorita Camiya es realmente una chica fuerte, valiente y segura, ya verán que se pondrá bien" animaba Sunako…

"Lo que yo no entiendo es… porque le paso todo esto?" preguntó la morena volteando a ver al peliazul, quien ahora estaba sentado en las pequeñas bancas del hospital, cabizbajo y con las manos cubriéndose el rostro… "Ken…" se acercaba Sora la chico y sentaba a un lado "que sucedió?" preguntó serenamente, no quería hacer sentir peor al chico…

"No lo sé, yo sólo…" su voz se quebraba cada vez más, y comenzó a llorar amargamente, Sora entrecerró los ojos con tristeza sin dejar de verlo… entonces lo tomó del rostro he hizo que la mirara fijamente a los ojos…

"Ella estará bien, ya verás que, estará bien y pronto la tendremos aquí con nosotros, con su gentil sonrisa…" sonreía al chico para tranquilizarlo… él sólo agacho la mirada, aún seguía llorando, Sora lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, Mimi se unió a ellos abrazándolos a ambos, Sunako sólo los miraba desde su lugar con una tierna sonrisa…

La noche pasaba, los tres chicos se encontraban recargados unos con los otros en las bancas, estaba durmiendo… Sunako sólo los vigilaba recargada en una pared… el hospital estaba algo oscuro, no había mucho movimiento para entonces…

Tanto Ken como Sora despertaban de vez en vez para cerciorarse de que no hubiera noticias nuevas de Kari… Sunako sólo les indicaba que siguieran durmiendo…

Finalmente amaneció después de una larga noche para todos… pero, aún no habían noticias de Kari, lo bueno para los chicos es que era fin de semana, estaba en Sábado y no tendrían que dejar el hospital para ir a la escuela… aún esperaban pacientemente… hasta que se acercó de nueva cuenta el médico…

"parece que los medicamentos actuaron rápido, la chica esta despertando, si desean pasar e verla, de dos en dos por favor, sólo podrán verle desde la ventanilla, ya que su estado aún es delicado y sigue en observación"

Se alegraron bastante… los primeros en pasar fueron Sora y Ken… Mimi aún no se recuperaba de su emoción por lo cual decidieron que hacerla tranquilizar sería lo mejor para que no causara algún alboroto en el hospital por su hiperactividad… quedándose con la Dra. Sunako…

Sora y Ken caminaban con algo de desesperación detrás del Doctor, pasando por pasillos y pasillos, hasta que finalmente dieron con la habitación de Kari, la veían desde la ventanilla…

"Debo decir que la chica es bastante fuerte" menciono el médico para después retirarse de ahí…

Ambos la veían con alegría y tristeza a la vez… Kari abría los ojos lentamente, les alegró demasiado, pero… ella mantenía la vista fija al techo, sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto o movimiento, ignorante de su alrededor, estaba muy sería… respiraba con el oxígeno que le habían colocado, verla así dolía también.

"Que crees que este pensando Sora?" preguntaba Ichijouji sin apartar la vista de la ventanilla

"No lo sé… ni siquiera puedo entender porque ocurrió todo esto si ella parecía estar muy bien ayer" suspiraba

Ambos la veían con mucha atención, pero… Kari seguía igual… hasta que comenzó a moverse con un poco de brusquedad…

Ambos chicos se asustaron y Ken corrió a llamarle al médico…

Xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Mizu no Akashi by Rie Tanaka

..:Maia Hayashibara:..


	11. No quiero sentir

"tranquilos… solo fue dolor en los pulmones, al querer moverse, toser o inclusive respirar, puede presentar un intenso dolor"

"tranquilos… solo fue dolor en los pulmones, al querer moverse, toser o inclusive respirar, puede presentar un intenso dolor" comentaba el médico mientras estabilizaba a la pequeña castaña quien ya estaba más tranquila y sólo observaba lo que el médico hacía… Sora y Ken miraban preocupados a Kari. "no es para más, gracias al suero su recuperación va en avance, poco a poco pero estará bien" decía a la vez q volteaba a ver a la paciente.

"menos mal, me había asustado" suspiro Sora acercándose y acto seguido acariciaba la cabellera castaña de la chica, quien no hacia nada más que ver, aún tenía el oxigeno en su nariz, después de unas indicaciones del médico, se retiro dejando solos a los tres chicos.

"Que bueno q ya esta mejor" comentaba el peliazul quien estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta y acto seguido caminaba hacia las chicas

"Kari… veras q te pondrás bien, ya lo verás nena" susurraba sora cerca del rostro d la castaña, quien al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga, negó levemente con la cabeza, Ken la vio

"q pasa Kari?... no quieres recuperarte?" pregunto preocupado el chico quien también se acercaba un poco más a la chica en cama, quien de nuevo volvió a negar levemente con la cabeza…

"no Kari… no digas eso, veras q estarás bien y todo volverá a ser como antes"

"n… no..o" apenas se pudo escuchar el leve lamento de Camiya, casi en un doloroso susurro, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse d lagrimas, apenas y podía abrirlos, estaba cansada, todo le dolía, simplemente ya no quería saber nada…

"Kari descansa… estarás bien" decía Sora a la vez q depositaba un tierno beso en su frente… Kari solo entrecerraba sus ojos… quería dormir…

Así Ken acaricio un poco su mano y después ambos chicos salieron de la habitación de Kari para que descansara

Pasando por los pasillos, llegaron finalmente donde se encontraba Mimi, la Dra. Sunako… y…

"Sora que sucedió!!" grito bastante frustrada la pelimorada brincando encima de la pelirroja casi tirándola sino es porque Ken caminaba detrás de ella, ayudando a sostenerla

"cálmate Yolei, donde has estado?" pregunto Sora alejándola un poco de ella y calmándola, Yolei estaba bastante alterada

"no importa donde haya estado!!... Kari esta muy grave y todo es por su culpa!!" grito bastante molesta

"de quien hablas?" pregunto ahora Ken algo serio… Sora y Mimi solo miraban a Yolei con intriga en el rostro…

"que pasa Yolei?" pregunto Mimi preocupada… Yolei solo se quedo callada limpiándose unas lágrimas con coraje…

"la ultima vez q vi a Kari fue con Takeru… antes d q todo esto pasara, estoy segura q Takeru tuvo mucho que ver con lo que le sucedió a Kari, ayer lo estuve buscando pero el muy maldito no se digna en aparecer, y cuando me entere de que Kari estaba en el hospital yo…" la voz se le comenzaba a quebrar "supe claramente que fue por culpa suya… no puede haber otra explicación" calló de rodillas y se soltó a llorar…

"mm no puede ser" dijo Sora hincándose para consolar a su amiga y ayudarla a incorporase

"yo también lo vi" dijo una voz muy seria… todos voltearon a verle sorprendidos

"Ken…" susurro la pelimorada

"lo vi antes de encontrar a Kari, pero… jamás me imagine que…" y cerro los puños

"yo no sé pero…" dijo Yolei limpiándose de nuevo las lágrimas… "pienso q debemos alejar a Takeru de Kari, él solo le hace daño!!... el simplemente no puede acercarse otra vez a ella" termino de decir mas que decidida

"estoy de acuerdo" segundo Ken

"saben, pienso q eso no es necesario" comento Sora…

"Como puedes decir eso Sora?" volteo a recriminarle la pelimorada "es que no estas viendo el daño que le hizo??"

"porque mejor no dejas que sea Kari quien decida Yolei??" volteo a encararle la morena…, Yolei se quedo callada "obviamente no creo que en el estado en el que estas pienses lo que es más correcto, que pienses en lo que Kari quiere"

"de cualquier forma, sé que ella no querrá verlo otra vez" termino de decir para voltearse y caminar hacia una de las ventanas… necesitaba despejarse

"tu no sabes eso…" respondió de nueva cuenta la morena

"yo creo q lo mejor será por ahora, evitar que Kari vea a Takeru, en las condiciones en las que esta, pienso que es lo mejor que podemos hacer…" comento Ken, Sora no dijo nada, Yolei estaba más que inconforme con ello, y Mimi simplemente no quería ser participe en ese plan…

"Chicos será mejor que se tranquilicen, lo mejor es esperar a que la chica se recupere y después verán los demás problemas que tengan q arreglar" comento la Dra. Sunako

"En eso si estoy de acuerdo" comento Sora para después perderse por los pasillos…

"Bueno, en ese caso me retiro, tengo que seguir con mis labores en la enfermería de la escuela, cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme" decía mientras le entregaba a la pelirosa una pequeña tarjeta con su numero telefónico y su dirección. "Nos vemos chicos, cuídense!" Todos vieron como la Dra. Sunako se alejaba también, entonces Yolei aprovecho…

"Mimi…" susurro sin dejar d voltear a la ventana, la mencionada desvió la mirada de la tarjeta que le habían entregado para voltear a ver a quien la llamaba y esperar lo que fuera a decirle, entonces la pelimorada volteo a verle con una mirada bastante extraña… "Sabes que obviamente Sora no va a apoyarnos en el hecho que acabo de mencionar…"

Mimi trago saliva, sabía exactamente para donde iba la situación…

"así que, tu eres la única que puede ayudarnos también, no lo hagas por nosotros si quieres, hazlo por Kari!, que esta sufriendo en estos momentos por Takeru, crees que eso sea justo?!..." caminaba lentamente por alrededor de la pelirosa, quien solo miraba el suelo "piénsalo, sea lo que sea que le haya hecho Takeru para dejarla en esa condición, no puede tener perdón… porque tuvo que lastimarla a ella?... porque simplemente no pudo ser bueno con ella… que culpa tuvo Kari de enamorarse de él??... ni siquiera sé porque…" y paro Yolei, ahora miraba el suelo… Ken por otro lado entrecerraba sus ojos… "como sea… no podemos dejar que se le acerque de nuevo… no seria bueno para Kari" y después volteo a ver a Mimi quien aun lo estaba pensando…

"de… de acuerdo, con tal de que nuestra Kari no sufra" termino de decir la pelirosa no muy convencida… Yolei sonrío triunfante… "pero…" la mirada triunfante cambio a intrigante… "eso no significara que vaya en contra de Sora" termino de decir, Yolei no supo que decir… hasta que…

"ah claro!!, no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, simplemente te pido que nos… mas bien, que apoyemos a Kari… es todo"

Suspiro la pelirosa, "ok, si es así, esta bien" ahora sonaba un poco más segura…

"gracias Mimi!! Sabía que entenderías!!" grito la pelimorada abrazándola para después sonreírle y desaparecer por los pasillos del hospital…

'aún así… porque tanta insistencia en alejar a Takeru de Kari?... aquí debe haber otro motivo, y obviamente no es nada bueno' pensó Mimi… volteando a ver el pasillo por donde desapareció Yolei.

Xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvvxvxxvxvvxxvxvxvxvxvvxv

"hola Kari… aquí estoy de nuevo molestándote, disculpa" decía Sora a la vez que se inclinaba hacia la pequeña para acariciar su cabello y recargar su mejilla en su frente con mucho cuidado… cuando sus ojitos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente…

"so… sor… sora" apenas y pudo decir, Sora volteo a mirarla a la vez que sonreía… Kari también la observaba profundamente…

"sabes?... si hay algo que deseo con toda mi alma, es verte sana, fuerte… feliz…" Kari solo negaba ligeramente, sin hacer tanto esfuerzo… "Kari… no dudes de eso, estoy más que segura que tarde o temprano serás muy feliz, porque eres una buena chica y te lo mereces, ya lo verás" Kari solo la veía sin decir nada…

'no creo q eso pueda ser nunca más' pensó cerrando los ojos…

Xvxvxvxvxxvvxvxvxxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Lunes en la Escuela.

"Ay que cosas contigo T.K, entonces le dijiste que no a la linda de Kari, tu si que te pasaste amigo" decía Davis a la vez que palmeaba la espalda de Takaishi, quien no dijo absolutamente nada y solo miraba recargado hacia la ventana la puerta de entrada de la escuela… Davis se retiro un poco extrañado por la actitud de T.k y le susurro discretamente a otro de sus amigos quien se sentaba detrás de él… "uuy a este si le pego feo el amor no crees?" pregunto recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del otro…

Fue entonces cuando Yolei acompañada por Ken, entro y paro en seco frente a Takeru quien se estremeció por la fría mirada de la pelimorada para después dirigirle una mirada de indiferencia…

"Tu otra vez?" pregunto fríamente el rubio volteando de nuevo a la ventana en una pose de aburrición "creí habértelo dejado en claro ese día" Ken mostró un gesto desconcertado.

"No vengo por mi para tu información Takeru, vengo a decirte que no vuelvas a acercarte a Kari NUNCA!" y con esto se fue a sentar a su lugar dejando desconcertado a T.k…

"Si algo malo le llega a pasar, jamás te lo perdonare" amenazo Ken para también pasar a retirarse a su lugar

'a Kari?' y en ese instante sintió un miedo estremecedor… 'acaso le paso algo?'

Takeru solo volteo velozmente a verles sentar con una seriedad en sus rostros… entonces se preocupo, tenia unas intensas ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a Kari, tal vez venga en camino, pero no, debía pensar bien las cosas… esperarla.

Las clases comenzaron y la castaña nunca se apareció en la el salón…

'Tal vez se demoro un poco' pensó el rubio agachando la mirada

Entonces llego la hora de receso…

Todos se alborotaban para salir a su descanso, todos a excepción de una persona… Takeru, que aún se encontraba sentado mirando sus libretas cerradas, esas libretas que en todo el tiempo no quiso abrir. Levanto un poco la mirada viendo como el salón se vaciaba poco a poco, hasta que se topo con Yolei y entonces levanto la mirada completamente…

"Yolei!!" la llamo, por primera vez!! Pero ésta ni se tomo la molestia en voltear a verle, y salio del salón…

Takeru bajo la cabeza… era mas que obvio que ella no le dirigiría la palabra… por lo consiguiente, no le diría nada sobre la castaña además de que momentos antes le advirtió que no se le acercara jamás… y ahora, quien podría darme información sobre ella?... y pensó…

"Tachikawa…" susurro y se levanto rápido de su pupitre para salir corriendo a los edificios de los últimos grados!

Una vez que subió tan rápido como pudo las escaleras, busco salón por salón, pero debido a que era la hora de descanso y la mayoría estaba fuera, decidió preguntar si era aquel el grupo de Tachikawa, hasta que dio con el grupo, era más fácil para él esperarle ahí, ya que la escuela era grandísima y no creía en la posibilidad de encontrarla tan rápido auque claro, por ese color de cabello igual y no le era tan difícil… pero prefería hacerlo así, solo no esperaba encontrarse con su amiga…

El toque dio para alegría del rubio, todos comenzaron a entrar a su salón de clases, y se oculto del otro lado de las escaleras, del lado contrario por donde Mimi tenía que pasar camino a su aula, hasta que por fin la diviso subir, pero… no vio a la pelirroja, mejor aun, cuando paso a su lado no sabía como captar su atención… hasta que se acerco a ella y la tomo del hombro… Mimi reacciono y volteo a ver quien la había detenido, entonces lo vio…

"Takeru!!" dijo con sorpresa en su rostro…

"Puedo hablar contigo?" pregunto con esa seriedad tan característica de él, la pelirosa solo trago saliva y asintió, bajaron las escaleras y se situaron debajo de ellas…

Mimi esta muy nerviosa.

"Y… bien?" pregunto la chica ante el silencio de Takeru

"Le paso algo a Hikari?" fue la pregunta directa… Mimi se estremeció un poco, esa mirada la espantaba… por lo que solo se volteo evadiéndolo

"No,… no que yo sepa" dijo algo nerviosa…

"No te creo, que fue lo que sucedió, porque no vino hoy a la escuela, porque tu amiguita me amenazo con no acercármele y porque Ichijouji menciono algo sobre si algo malo le pasa… es mas que obvio que algo sucedió"

"Mira Takeru, yo… no sé nada, porque mejor no esperas a verla en otra ocasión y tu mismo se lo preguntas" dijo tratando de convencerlo…

"en otra ocasión dices?... eso quiere decir que… mañana tampoco vendrá o algo así?" volvió a cuestionarla… se quedo callada por un instante… "y porque no vino Sora tampoco?... que yo sepa, ella nunca falta a clases"

'que hago?' pensó la chica, definitivamente jamás cruzo por su cabeza el hecho de que una situación así le pasara con Takeru, y más a ella que no sabía mentir!!...

"perdóname, tengo que irme a mis clases, adiós" y con esta escusa fácil, salio corriendo escaleras arriba…

"por favor Mimi!!" Mimi paro en seco en las escaleras, volteando a verle sorprendida… "por favor, por lo que mas quieras, dime que le sucedió?" decía con la cabeza cabizbaja…

"estas… preocupado por ella?" le pregunto casi en un susurro

"si" dijo decidido mientras levantaba la cabeza mirándola profundamente a los ojos… Mimi estuvo a punto de ceder, quiso volver a bajas las escaleras… pero recordó entonces lo que tenía que impedir…

"lo siento Takeru, no puedo…" y sin pensarlo dos veces, subió corriendo, Takeru solo la miro marcharse… bajo de nuevo la cabeza y salió del edificio…

"que demonios estoy haciendo" susurro y camino a su aula completamente frustrado y… enojado.

Entró aún cuando el profesor había comenzado la clase minutos atrás, se sentó en su lugar y volteo mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, con ese humor no quería ni que nadie se le acercara… estaba cediendo demasiado, estaba perdiendo su orgullo, y no permitiría que eso pasara, tenía que ser más fuerte que nunca… pero el hecho de pensar en que algo malo le hubiese pasado a ella, que la veía tan delicada y frágil… débil por su enfermedad, eso era lo que más le preocupaba… tenía que saber de ella costara lo que costara… ahg.. Ya no sabía que demonios pensar…

"eey T.k… que tienes?" le susurro Davis para que el profesor no se diera cuenta… ya que inconcientemente, Takeru había roto un lápiz por la mitad con una de sus manos.

"eh?" volteo a verle… "nada" dijo y regreso su vista a la ventana.

"no me engañas, algo tienes… quieres que terminando las clases, vayamos a algún lado?"

"como sea…" respondió desganado… "de cualquier manera, no creo que puedas ayudarme"

"eso no lo sabes tu"

"Chicos los interrumpo?" pregunto el profesor delante de ellos, Davis se asusto un poco y T.k siguió como si nada…

"No profesor como cree??... usted continúe!!" menciono Davis, el profesor solo suspiro y continuó con su clase, Davis sabía bien que no podían meterse tan fácilmente en problemas con los profesores porque eran dos de los alumnos mas destacados y con buen promedio del salón…

Las clases pasaban y Takeru estaba más que fastidiado porque terminaran de una buena vez… quería salir y despejarse, no dejaba de pensar en lo que pudiese haber pasado, de vez en vez volteaba a ver la butaca vacía de ella… y como Yolei y Ken no cruzaban palabra alguna ni gesto alguno tampoco, como él…

El término de las clases por fin llego, Takeru se levanto enseguida y guardando lo poco que había sacado, se montó la mochila en su hombro y se dispuso a salir… camino por los pasillos empujando accidentalmente a algunos chicos que se cruzaban en su rápido caminar… cuando por fin salió de la escuela, paro en seco… miro en dirección por donde Kari solía irse… camino un paso cuando lo llamaron por detrás…

"T.K espera!!" Davis venía corriendo hacia él "creí que no me esperarías" dijo al situarse a un lado del rubio…

"no te equivocaste" respondio el rubio

"uuy que genio… aliviánate amigo… vamos al parque central a comer algo, yo invito!!" menciono entusiasmado el moreno…

Takeru suspiro y acepto, tal vez eso le ayudaría a distraerse un poco, después iría a la casa de ella…

Caminaron sin cruzar palabra alguna, llegaron y entraron a una cafetería, se había nublado muy rápido ese día… Takeru iba distraído, cuando tomaron lugar… fue cuando él reacciono, estaban en el mismo lugar donde Kari y él habían estado… era el mismo ambiente también, apunto de llover fuera… esos tiempos, no es que hubiera sido hace años, pero así lo sentía derepente… la nostalgia…

"que pasa T.k, ordenaras algo?" le pregunto su amigo… salió de sus recuerdos

"Café, solo café…"

"como?... no vas a comer algo?" pregunto su amigo…

"de momento no, gracias" y después de esto el mesero se retiro y entonces quedaron un momento en silencio

"sabes que soy todo oídos T.k, que pasa?" le pregunto el moreno, Takeru volteo a mirarle, y después suspiro…

"es solo que no sé que hacer…" comento…

"te refieres a Kari no?" Takeru volteo a mirarle sorprendido…

"como es que…"

"Te vi en el descanso, fuiste a buscar a las amigas de Kari, te vi hablar con Tachikawa…" menciono cerrando los ojos…

"bueno… en realidad estoy algo… preocupado" dijo bajando la mirada

"créeme que jamás te había visto así…"

"es que no quiero sentirme así… me gustaría tanto no sentir y que me valiera todo, pero ya no puedo"

"sé que es difícil T.k, lo sé, pero cerrarse no es la manera de resolver las cosas, pierdes todo, amistad, amor, y sobre todo y lo peor… pierdes tu mismo"

"ya lo sé, sé muy bien eso, me ha pasado y lo sabes"

"entonces cual es el punto?"

"que no quiero admitir que siento algo y que debo de hacer algo también, como crees que me vería?... patético"

"sabes?..." menciono mientras llegaba el mesero con la orden y servia a los chicos "pienso que eso de tener orgullo es tonto"

Takeru solo lo miro a los ojos

"lo que debes de hacer es lo que te dicte el corazón, es todo, no hay más que pensar" decía mientras sorbía su té…

"uuy… quien te viera decir estas cosas" se burló sorbiendo de su café

"si, y quien te viera locamente enamorado a ti" mordió un poco de pan… Takeru abrió los ojos sorprendido

"y quien te dijo que lo estoy?!"

"tu… créeme, esas actitudes no me dicen otra cosa" comía y comía, hablaba con la boca llena, característica de Davis Motomiya

"estas loco" bufo… y miro por la ventana, comenzaba a llover… volvió a recordar

"es como esa vez verdad?" escucho que le preguntaron…

"como?" Volteo a mirarle

"esa vez que desapareciste con Kari, fue en este lugar, como esa vez"

"como es que lo sabes?" se quedo con la boca medio abierta de la impresión…

"T.k… eres mi amigo, y créeme, jamás te dejaré solo… esa vez supe perfectamente que estabas con ella aquí, sus amigas la estaban buscando como locas, pero yo al ver que se la estaban pasando bien los dos, no quise molestarlos, y por fortuna no los encontraron" volvía a sorber de su té

"vaya Davis, tu si me sorprendes… gracias amigo, te debo una" y con esto chocaban los puños

"aah no hay de que… para eso estoy" acto seguido mostró una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja… "entonces si estas enamorado?"

"No" y volvió a voltear a la ventana…

"como quieras amigo, pero del amor, es inevitable escapar jejeje"

"como sea, creo que ya me voy"

"iras a verla?" le pregunto Davis viéndolo levantarse y acomodarse la mochila

"tal vez" fue lo único que dijo y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia.

"mm… sé que lo harás" y entonces siguió comiendo.

Xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv

Perdon por la tardanza!! D . Es que la inspiración ha estado por los suelos, pero aquí esta otro capitulo…

Espero les haya gustado… D

**..:Maia Hayashibara:..**


	12. sentidos opuestos

"ir o no ir

"ir o no ir?!" se preguntaba una y otra vez el rubio, en la entrada del edificio de Kari, la lluvia había bajado un poco, ahora estaba en la espera de su propia decisión. "si no voy, puedo evitarme muchos problemas ahora… pero si no, jamás sabre que le sucedió a ella, demonios!" espero otro momento, hasta que hecho a correr… escaleras arriba.

Corría temeroso, con los ojos cerrados y completamente empapado, sus dudas serían resueltas en ese momento, que era por lo que más temía.

Llego al piso, y camino otro tanto, llegando al apartamento, se planto justo delante de la puerta, aún dudando, levantó su mano para tocar, pero… no tenía el valor suficiente… "no!" justo iba a regresar, camino tan solo dos pasos, cuando se detuvo abruptamente y regreso tocando la puerta… pero nada, espero, y volvió a tocar…

"No esperes que alguien te abra Takeru" el llamado volteo sorprendido y asustado a la vez

"Sora…" susurro

"No hay nadie en el apartamento" Se acercaba lentamente al chico

"como?"

"Que Kari no esta ahí" reitero, mirándolo fijamente

"No!... yo no vine a buscarla!" dijo nervioso

"Ah no?... entonces que haces aquí, parado frente a su apartamento?"

"yo…" y bajo la cabeza… sin saber que más decir.

"De verdad te importa?" pregunto seria la pelirroja

"Sabes?... no eres la única que me ha preguntado algo parecido" dijo con ironía

"Te hice una pregunta Takeru" contesto con una nueva seriedad

Takeru sólo la miró fijamente, suspiro y volteó apenado "Si" respondió al final, Sora solo lo observaba sin palabra alguna. "Haz de pensar que soy igual a mi hermano, pero bien sabes que no lo soy, somos diferentes, lo que te haya hecho él no fue mi culpa, entiendes?... no somos iguales!" decía y decía Takeru

"Yo lo sé" contesto la pelirroja bajito, pero alcanzada a escuchar por el rubio, quien calló en el instante… "yo sé que no eres igual a tu hermano, pero de alguna forma, me hizo dudar"

"porque?..."

"porque?... por el mismo motivo por el que Kari no esta aquí"

"q.. que… que sucedió Sora?... tu eres la única que puede decirme que le sucedió… porque nadie quiere decirme nada" comenzaba a alterarse el chico…

"Takeru, de alguna u otra forma, no soy yo quien debe decírtelo porque no me corresponde hacerlo" dijo para después girar y comenzar a retirarse

"Es todo Sora?... te vas así?... sin más?, a que viniste entonces si sabías que ella no estaba aquí?!" ella se detuvo

"Yo sólo vine por unas cosas de Kari, pero será en otra ocasión" y prosiguió… comenzando su caminata, dejando al rubio con la cabeza gacha, quien apretaba sus puños, y casi llegando a las escaleras, sintió que la abrazaron por la espalda abruptamente, haciéndola detenerse por completo con total sorpresa.

"Por favor Sora, no me dejes así, dime que le sucedió, por favor… por favor" decía el rubio con una voz quebrada. Sora volteó un poco la cabeza para verle, el chico tenía lágrimas en los ojos "por favor…" seguía pidiendo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y ocultaba el rostro en su espalda.

"Ta… keru" menciono la pelirroja para después cerrar los ojos y mostrar una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

"Kari… vinimos a visitarte, como todos los días" decía la pelimorada acercándose a su cama, al igual que Ken y Tachikawa

Kari solo los observaba ya que hablaba poco, debido a que aún tenía el oxígeno.

"Gracias" susurro la pequeña, sin algún gesto de emoción en el rostro.

"Kari, me alegra que te estés recuperando, el doctor nos comento que avanzas rápido y que si sigues así, pronto saldrás" comentaba Mimi contenta, a lo que Kari sólo cerraba los ojos aliviada.

"si, eso es genial!" comentaba Yolei de igual forma… "no es asi Ken?" el chico asintió alegre, "y Kari… que piensas hacer cuando te recuperes"

Enseguida, la pequeña castaña hizo una expresión de total seriedad, tanto que asusto a Mimi quien se encontraba sentada a su lado, notando todo perfectamente, para después tomarla de su mano, al sentir el cálido contacto la pequeña se tranquilizo relajando su expresión.

"volver a… comenzar… mi… vida" contestó sin más y sin ninguna expresión aparente.

"Eso es bueno sabes?... borrar todo el pasado y comenzar por otro rumbo siempre es bueno!, me parece una brillante idea!" decía Yolei sin darse cuenta realmente de la situación, situación de la cual Mimi sabía de antemano, hasta Ichijouji lo presintió.

En el acto entro una enfermera.

"Chicos la visita termina por hoy, necesitamos hacerle algunas revisiones a su amiga" comentó.

"bueno Kari, cuídate y sigue adelante ok!!" decía Yolei a la vez que salía de la habitación.

Ken se acerco a ella depositándole un beso en la frente "cuídate!" le susurro y salió de igual forma, Mimi detrás de ellos después de haberse despedido.

"Mimi" llamo Kari, la aludida volteó a verle y se acerco, después de que salieran los otros.

"que sucede Kari?"

"quiero… pedirte un… favor"

"Si que sucede?"

"habla con… quien quiera que este… a cargo de visitas, y de mi parte… prohíbe la entrada… en mi… habitación…no quiero… recibir a nadie que… no sean tu y… Sora… por favor" Mimi se sorprendió.

"Ni siquiera Yolei y Ken?" preguntó

"fui clara… Mimi, nadie… que no sean… tu y Sora"

"Señorita ya tiene que salir" insistió la enfermera.

"Si, en seguida voy" respondió la pelirosa, y volteo a ver a la castaña "Kari no sé porque es todo esto, pero lo haré, debes tener tus razones y sean cuales sean, las respeto, cuídate mucho, vendremos mañana a verte… Sora y yo" y acto seguido se marcho.

Camiya sólo cerró los ojos y la enfermera prosiguió a su revisión.

Xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, alumbrados por los faroles de aquel pequeño parque, y las luces de carros que iban y venían, sin importar que rumbo tomaran ni a que destino se dirigían, ellos estaban concentrados en sus propios pensamientos… sin decir palabra alguna, solo… caminaban.

"Takeru…" menciono la pelirroja sin detenerse, y con la mirada fija al frente.

El rubio sólo volteo a mirarla atento, caminaba un paso detrás de ella.

"Kari esta mal" dijo, el chico abrió los ojos estremecido, pero esperaba lo que le fuera a decir su compañera de trayectoria. "Por ahora está en el hospital, pero, se recupera poco a poco" comentó bajando la mirada. "asi que no tienes nada de que preocuparte" menciono para detenerse y darle la cara a el chico, quien también se detuvo con la mirada perdida. Sora solo lo observaba detenidamente.

"Yo sé que fue mi culpa" menciono

"como?" expreso intriga en su rostro.

"yo no quería que nada de esto pasara, yo solo… fui cobarde y no… tuve valor" se tapo el rostro con ambas manos…

"Takeru… he querido saber desde el día en que Kari se puso mal, que fue lo que sucedió?" pregunto sin más

"No puedo decirlo, solo la deje sola, sin saber más… no sé porqué sucedió todo esto, no sé porque ella esta así ahora" retiró las manos de su rostro "no sé"

"Imagino que sucedió Takeru" menciono entrecerrando los ojos, el chico la miro… "Ella te quiere mucho pero sabes?, por ahora, no es recomendable que te acerques a ella, ni que la vayas a ver"

"porque??" su mirada cambio a una sorprendida

"No quiero que te metas en más problemas, sólo… no lo hagas, cuando sepa algo de ella te lo haré saber Takeru, adios" y hecho a correr la chica, perdiéndose…

"Sora!" reacciono tarde, la chica ya se había marchado, dejándolo solo en aquel pequeño parque, después decidió tomar asiento en la banca mas cercana, pensando y recordando todo de nueva cuenta.

Flashback

"quería hablar contigo" escucho que decía la castaña bajando la mirada

"soy todo oídos" decía para incorporarse y sentarse debido a que se había acostado detrás del edificio, ahí estaba, con ella a su lado, sentada y nerviosa, a su parecer, se veía tan linda, que iría a decirle?.

"bueno yo… me he puesto a pensar en… lo extraña que es nuestra relación… es decir, hemos compartido dos años y medio en la escuela y ya a un paso de salir, pues apenas nos hablamos… eso es, realmente extraño" escuchaba que le decía la castaña.

"si, nunca me había pasado algo así, siempre había pensado que eras tímida y seria, y ahora sé que… eres diferente a las demás chicas, no eres aventada ni nada de eso, como Chihiro, ella me cae mal… no sé, soy muy estricto en mis gustos de amistades y personas, es decir, no le hablo a cualquiera y es bastante difícil que alguien me simpatice…" le contestó con total sinceridad, cosa que casi no se le daba y menos con las chicas.

"entonces… yo te… simpatizo?" escucho que le decía la chica con un tono de alegria, sonrojandose a la vez

"si… y debo serte sincero, más de lo que creí, no sé… por algo siento que… debo protegerte… es realmente extraño" dijo para voltear al cielo, observando aquellas nubes grisáceas 'pronto lloverá' pensó

"a mi… realmente me alegra eso, yo… tenía miedo de… hablar contigo, es más… pensaba que… no te dabas cuenta de… mi" agachó la mirada apenada… él volteo a mirarla

"Bueno no sé que decir, tal vez tengas razón, pero ahora formas parte de mi vida y ya es bastante difícil olvidart… olvidar cosas" comenzaba a reír con nerviosismo… 'en que estoy pensando' se regaño mentalmente

"gracias" entonces la vio llevarse las manos entrelazadas a su pecho "bueno al punto al que… quiero llegar es… es que…" espero paciente y mirándola extrañado a la vez 'que no sea nada malo' pensó.

"es que… desde siempre, me…" esperaba paciente, pero ella estaba nerviosa, porque?, continuo "desde siempre me has gustado… me gustas mucho, y quisiera saber… si podrías… darme alguna… oportunidad" susurró al final, él se sorprendió de sobremanera, su corazón dio un brinco, ahora ella volteaba a verlo fijamente a los ojos.

"yo…" susurró "yo no puedo corresponderte, discúlpame" y con estas últimas palabras se levanto y corrió lo más que pudo, dejando a la chica sola… sin saber si lo que había hecho había sido lo correcto o no. Sin saber que fue lo que ella sintió en ese momento, porque lo que él sintió, no fue para nada agradable.

Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, él corría lo mas rápido que sus pies se lo permitieran, comenzaba a empaparse lentamente, y sin detenerse volteaba a mirar al cielo, veía cada relámpago que se formaba, el viento soplaba mas fuerte que nunca "el cielo debe estar enfadado conmigo!, por ser un cobarde!!" gritaba sin ser oído por alguien.

fin flashback

"porque no puedo ser más valiente?... porque no puedo admitir lo que siento? Tal vez hubiera encontrado verdadera felicidad" se decía así mismo, al darse cuenta ya no había nadie en la calle, ya poca gente transitaba… miro su reloj extrañado "las 12 am?!" se asusto, se levanto de inmediato "será mejor que me vaya a casa, estar aquí a estas horas es muy peligroso" se dijo y comenzó su trayectoria, mirando la intensa luz que alumbraba la luna, "hermosa" se dijo.

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

'de que me sirvió la valentía y admitir lo que sentía, si al final lo único que conseguí fue sufrir y que me lastimaran, pero eso jamás pasara otra vez' pensaba ahí en su cama, en aquella habitación oscura, donde la única luz que entraba por su ventana provenía de la luna. 'patética' pensó.

Xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv

Fin del Capitulo!

Apenas encontré un momento para hacer otro capi, y la inspiración la tuve que buscar… n.nU,

Siguiente capi… en camino! D

.:Maia Hayashibara:.


	13. Last Regrets

Al día siguiente…

"¡Cómo que no podemos entrar?" gritó furiosa la pelimorada a la enfermera en recepción

"Disculpe señorita, no es cosa del hospital, fueron peticiones directas de la paciente" decía la enfermera tratando de tranquilizar a Yolei

"Como?... me esta diciendo que fue Kari quien prohibió nuestra entrada?!" más alterada

"Así es" reitero

"no puede… ser" menciono desconcertada y volteando con lentitud hacia Ken quien presencio todo. "puedes creerlo Ken?... como pudo hacernos esto!" pero el chico no decía nada, y sin más salió del hospital dejando a la pelimorada sola, quien después de un momento, salió tomando su rumbo sin más que hacer. 'que habremos hecho para que Kari tomara esa decisión tan cruel' y con ese pensamiento desapareció a lo lejos.

Xvxvx

"porque hiciste tal cosa Kari, prohibirles la entrada a los demás, a Ken y Yolei!!?" pregunto Sora, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

"no quiero… atrasarme… en la escuela… por esta situación,… pueden… conseguir los trabajos de… escuela por mi?" preguntó la pequeña

"y con quien podemos conseguirla?" pregunto Mimi. "tanto Ken como Yolei van contigo… y…"

"Con… Davis" respondió la chica… tanto Sora como Mimi abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

"E… estas segura?" pregunto la pelirosa de nueva cuenta, recibiendo un "si" a cambio, para después voltearse a ver mutuamente tanto Sora como Mimi con la misma expresión en el rostro. Desconcierto y Extrañeza.

"Ah y sobre Ken y Yolei… Sora… no debes preocuparte, al contrario… deberías darme gracias porque… te permití el acceso a ti" comentó sin más mirando fijamente a la morena…

"Kari…" susurro con un tono de tristeza, pero más pena sintió al ver aquella mirada tan apagada… 'de verdad será posible que una persona cambie de un día para otro?' se pregunto ella misma bajando la mirada al suelo.

Mimi comenzó a sentirse incomoda en tan tenso ambiente que se había formado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo…

"Kari no te preocupes, Davis vendrá mañana y comenzaras a ponerte al corriente, te lo aseguro, por ahora nos retiramos para que descanses mejor si?" dijo la pelirosa tratando de safarse de aquella situación tan desagradable e incomoda.

"Yo sé… que sólo quieres huir… de todo esto… pero bueno, si es así como… lo deseas esta bien… las veo mañana,… si es que aún quieren venir" comento con la mirada a un lado, sin mucho interés, Mimi se quedo callada por un instante sin saber realmente que decir…

"Claro que mañana vendremos Kari, recupérate pronto" y con esto ambas salieron de la habitación, y una vez cerrando la puerta.

"que fue todo eso Sora?... porque derepente Kari se volvió así?... que culpa tuvimos nosotras de que esto pasara?" preguntaba Mimi a punto de llorar…

"No lo sé Mimi, ni yo lo sé…" comentó Sora abrazando a su amiga.

En los próximos días las cosas se volvían rutinarias, Mimi y Sora se encargaron de hablar con Davis sobre lo que Kari les había pedido, Davis acepto gustoso pero a la vez extrañado de tan inesperada decisión por parte de su compañera de clases, ahora él iba a visitarle también, sin hablar de nada más que no fueran cosas de la escuela, ya que Kari no permitía ningún otro tema a conversar.

Y Mes y medio después…

"Entonces es hoy?" menciono el rubio con clara emoción expresada en su rostro.

"Asi es, hoy es el día" contesto la morena pelirroja.

Era sábado, ambos chicos se encontraban en un establecimiento de comida rápida en el centro, conversando…

"Y que piensas hacer Takeru?" cuestiono la chica

"no lo sé, estoy emocionado, pero a la vez tengo miedo, hace mucho que no la veo" comento bajando la mirada, sostenía con ambas manos un llamativo vaso de refresco.

"Takeru… no sé, Kari ha cambiado mucho" comentó seria

"En que sentido?" La miró

"En todo sentido" respondió con un tono de angustia, y es que así se sentía en esos momentos por la pequeña Kari .

"Davis también me… había comentado algo igual, pero yo no lo creo, como una persona tan noble puede llegar a ser tan cruel?" preguntó sin creerlo aún

"nada es imposible Takeru, todo puede suceder, sólo hay que estar preparados para las peores cosas" dijo Takenouchi para sorber de su refresco.

Su rubio acompañante solo la miro extrañado… 'no lo creo' … pensó

"En todo caso Takeru… te sugiero que mantengas un poco la distancia, aun no creo que sea el mejor momento" suspiro

"Pienso que he esperado mucho… asi que pienso acompañarte al hospital, por ella" sonó con un tono decidido

"Estas seguro?"

"Si" Sora solo lo observo fijamente a los ojos, recordado a aquella persona… q alguna vez fue dueña de su corazón…

"Bueno… entonces, creo que ya es hora" Takeru trago saliva y así ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y salieron del establecimiento… directo al hospital… tomaron un taxi.

El rubio no podía detener el palpitar tan acelerado de su corazón… ahora podía saber lo que sentía, lo comprendía todo y había sido un completo idiota al no haberse dado cuenta antes… arreglaría todo, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado… mas vale tarde que nunca.

Miraba a la ventana, viendo pasar todo… viendo su propio reflejo en ella…

"Llegamos" escucho decir a Sora, sobresaltándose… salio del taxi un poco inseguro…

Plantándose frente a su destino…

"Aquí vamos…" comento la chica y caminaron dirección adentro… llegando a la recepción.

"Buenas tardes señorita, hemos venido a recoger a la paciente… Hikari Camiya… nos dijeron que hoy la daban de alta"

"Ok, permitame un momento" respondio con amabilidad y volteo a checar en su computador… por otro lado el rubio estaba más nervioso que nunca… queria salir corriendo, pero no, ya no debía hacerlo… la decisión estaba tomada. "Disculpe… pero ella ya salió, uno de sus amigos vino por ella" comunico, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

"Como?..." pregunto Sora… "y q hay de todo el papeleo por su estancia aquí?"

"ah, eso ya fue arreglado… por… la… srita. Sunako"

"ah ya veo… mm… gracias" dijo Sora y volteo a ver a Takeru "que raro, me pregunto… quien habra venido, no creo que Ichijouji… mmm… quieres que la vayamos a ver?"

Su corazón de nueva cuenta había saltado… ir a verla?... no era mala idea pero… "si, ire a verla… pero… si no te importa, me gustaría ir esta tarde, yo solo" contesto un poco indeciso…

"ohm… bueno, si eso quieres… esta bien, yo… iré ahora" lo miro por unos segundos hasta que el chico retrocedió…

"de acuerdo, entonces… nos vemos luego y… gracias" dio media vuelta y salio caminando con ambas manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo…

Sora solo pudo producir un profundo suspiro, saliendo de igual forma… en dirección contraria a la que había tomado el chico… caminaba con algo de lentitud… 'necesito estar al pendiente de Takeru… no quiero que nada malo llegase a pasarle… y es que… la verdad me preocupa que… sufra, y más ahora, sabiendo que Kari… ya no es la misma' pensaba… y de esa forma, llegó…

Tocó el timbre y después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió… pero sólo hasta ahí, nadie se asomo por ella, como esperaba la morena… empujo dándose paso ella misma a la residencia… donde solo vio como alguien entraba por la ya conocida habitación de la castaña… paso de lleno y cerro la puerta tras de si…

"Kari?... soy Sora" pero nadie le contesto

camino sigilosamente pasando por la pequeña sala de estar… hasta asomarse en la habitación de la chica, quien solo estaba sentaba en el marco de su ventana, con una pierna encogida mientras que uno de sus brazos se apoyaba sobre ella, tenia la cabeza baja y miraba de reojo por la ventana…

"Kari?... no puedes abrir así la puerta, sin saber quien es… es peligroso" decía a la vez que caminaba pocos pasos para adentrarse bien en la habitación…

"sé que solo son visitas… no hay nada de peligroso en ello" respondía en voz baja… "además… es lo único que he recibido en… las ultimas horas"

"acaso esperabas algo mas?" pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta alguna…

se acerco otro poco, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, sin dejar de ver a la chica, misma quien ahora volteó a verla en una fugaz mirada y regreso su vista a la ventana, sin cambiar su posición.

"Kari… quién fue por ti al hospital?" la mencionada se enderezo un poco…

"Ichijouji" respondió sin más

"mmm... eso pensé… él se ofreció o…"

"se lo pedí" escucho que le respondía sin haberla dejado terminar

"y no se... negó?" pregunto preocupada…

"él nunca se negaría a algo que yo le pidiese" la pelirroja se sorprendió con esa respuesta

"digo… lo decía porque durante tu estancia en el hospital, negarse su acceso a visitarte" menciono con un tono un poco molesto

"ahora… me reclamas?" preguntó Kari incorporándose y bajándose del marco donde segundos antes estaba sentada… dándole de lleno la cara a Sora… retándola

"no estoy haciendo eso Kari" respondió la pelirroja levantándose del mismo modo.

Kari quiso caminar pero al primer paso cayo de rodillas al suelo, apoyándose con ambas manos para no caer completamente al suelo alfombrado

"Kari!!" Sora se apresuro al encuentro de la chica, tirándose para ayudarla… "estas bien?!"

"si…" respondió la chica y con apoyo de la pelirroja, pudo sentarse en su cama…

"que fue eso?" pregunto angustiada…

"tranquilízate… ni yo misma lo sé"

"creo que no te has recuperado del todo Kari… tal vez…"

"no pienso volver al hospital de acuerdo?!" grito exaltada la chica… Sora solo la miraba sorprendida

"no era eso lo que… iba a… decir" comento la chica mayor, para agacharse y ver a la pequeña castaña a la cara, a los ojos… "Kari… no sé que es lo que… pase ahora por tu cabeza… pero… las cosas siempre pasan por algo sabes?... y de todo lo malo o bueno que pase, siempre tendremos que aprender… y ser mas fuertes, madurar… cambiar… pero… no cerrarse, eso jamás solucionará las cosas, ni mucho menos… podrás ser feliz" la castaña solo hacia la mirada de lado, unos cabellos rebeldes caían sobre su rostro… cabellos los cuales Sora comenzaba a remover con delicadeza y lentitud… "Kari… sé que muy en el fondo, eres la misma niña linda y tierna la cual conocimos y conoceremos por siempre, por que es lo que más te caracteriza y también es tu mejor virtud… no cambies eso por nada del mundo de acuerdo?..." se acercó y le depositó un pequeño beso en la frente, acto seguido se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación… y antes de salir… "me alegra saber que estés mejor" y así salió por completo…

La castaña solo escuchó cómo cerraban la puerta principal… así que sólo se levanto y caminó de nuevo a la ventana… y ahí se quedo, parada sin saber nada más… solo… mirando…

Al atardecer…

Un chico rubio caminaba por las calles con una rapidez incontenible… quería pronto llegar donde ella… y dar la cara al fin…

"bien, ya estoy aquí"… se dijo en voz baja… y… entonces tocó la puerta… e inesperadamente esta se abrió de la nada… su corazón saltó… pero… al igual que con Sora, no hubo respuesta alguna del otro lado… espero otro poco, y nada…

Tomó la perilla de la puerta con lentitud… y empujó… poco a poco… se asomaba con discreción… no había nadie… aun recordaba como era aquel apartamento… entró sin cerrar la puerta… dio un vistazo a todo el lugar… hasta que sus ojos se toparon con aquella habitación… caminó sin dejar de verla… estaba más que seguro… ya casi, estaba muy cerca… hasta que comenzaba a distinguir el interior… y entonces… la vio!! Estaba ahí!!! Sentada en el marco de su ventana… abrazando uno de sus cojines, mirando curiosa por la ventana… mirando el atardecer… pero, la notaba extraña… camino otro poco… y entonces… ella volteo… pudo ver sus ojos otra vez… pero…

TBC

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

.: Maia Hayashibara:.

Last Regrets

Buscando la inspiración…


	14. Olvido

"Kari…" menciono casi inaudible… la chica solo lo miraba… con esos ojos apagados… tristes…

"tu…" susurro la castaña…

El rubio sólo trago saliva… su nerviosismo se hizo notar… esperaba impaciente a lo que fuera a decirle…sintió un hueco en el pecho al verla así después de casi dos meses, verla nuevamente después de haberla extrañado tanto y preguntarse día a día cómo podría estar… que podría hacer, sentir, pensar…

"también vienes a visitarme?" pregunto la chica sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio provocando que le saltara el corazón de nueva cuenta, cuantas veces ya se había estremecido por causa de aquella pequeña castaña?... ya había perdido la cuenta…

"… si" susurró… sin quitarle la vista de encima, atento a sus acciones y reacciones

La chica se enderezó un poco… "no estoy de ánimo para ver a nadie" caminó a su cama y se recostó de lado, dándole la espalda a Takeru… "si eres de la escuela, espera a que entre" se acomodó un poco y cerro los ojos

Aquel último comentario había desconcertado al chico… 'que si soy de la escuela?' se pregunto así mismo… "acaso es que… no sabes si soy de la escuela?" le pregunto a la chica, ésta se volteó un poco para verlo…

"no lo eres?" le respondió con otra pregunta

Takeru abrió los ojos en sorpresa… "sabes quién soy?" Kari lo miraba detenidamente… entrecerraba los ojos y lo veía fijamente a la cara…

"si, sé quien eres…" respondió y Takeru suspiro un poco… "eres alguien que no puede dejarme descansar…" se acomodo de nuevo "y que molesta" terminó de decir…

El chico no podía entender, caminó alrededor de la cama para poder verla… la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y aparentemente estaba dormida… se inclino para verla fijamente al rostro… ella abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente… un poco sorprendida por tal cercanía…

"me recuerdas?" le pregunto el chico

ella pudo sentir su aliento en su rostro… sus mejillas se sonrojaron inevitablemente y se reincorporó de golpe empujando al chico… entonces su cabeza comenzó a doler… coloco sus manos sobre ella y se dejó caer en la cama de nueva cuenta…

"estas bien??!!" Takeru se acerco de nuevo a ella tratando de calmarla… pero la chica no podía soportar el dolor…

"no!!, no sé quien eres!! déjame sola… vete!!!" gritaba por tan punzante dolor

El chico comenzó a ver los alrededores, en busca de algo que pudiera darle y sobre el tocador encontró algunos medicamentos… reconoció perfectamente que uno de ellos servía para dolores de cabeza… puesto que había aprendido mucho de su madre al vivir con ella después de la separación de sus padres… lo tomó y sin tiempo que perder trato de que la chica lo ingiriera sin más… fue un poco complicado pero lo logro… después de un par de minutos la chica comenzaba a tranquilizarse… hasta quedarse dormida. Él sólo se recostó a su lado y la observó… y sin darse cuénta… comenzaba a dormirse también… "kari…" susurro y se quedó dormido finalmente, juntando a la chica a su cuerpo en un acto de inconciencia.

"t… t.k"

oOoOoOo

"Takeru… la verdad es que yo también te extrañe mucho, aún te quiero" escuchó a la castaña decir… sentía su corazón abandonar su cuerpo, las ganas de gritar, de abrazarla, de decirle que también la quería… que también la amaba… se acerco a su rostro, poco a poco… hasta que sintió un balde de agua fría caerle en la cabeza y despertó de golpe…

"me alegra que ya te hayas despertado, dormiste bien?" escucho una voz que le decía… abrió bien los ojos y vio a la castaña con un vaso en su mano y la otra en su cintura, y él?... empapado

"que paso?" reacciono

"te quedaste dormido en mi cama, y si ya descansaste, ahora te puedes ir!" le dijo señalando la puerta de la habitación… el chico aún no caía en cuentas… pero recordó todo al instante

"como te sientes?" le pregunto a Kari… ésta abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tal pregunta, relajando su postura un poco…

"mejor… gracias… supongo" y bajo la mirada a la vez que se abrazaba con un brazo…

"eso me alegra mucho..." y le sonrió… "por cierto, que hora es?" pregunto desconcertado buscando un reloj…

"son las 9 de la noche, es mejor que te vayas" dijo la chica y volteó… caminando a su ventana

"es verdad… lamento haberme dormido en tu casa… sólo quise asegurarme de que estuvieras bien" decía a la vez en que se levantaba de la cama y acomodaba un poco sus ropas… pero sus cabellos eran un alboroto… camino hacia la salida y Kari caminaba detrás de él…

Abrió la puerta pero…"es verdad!!" paro en seco el rubio justo antes de salir del apartamento, provocando que Kari se estrellará con él por detrás… separándose de inmediato… el chico volteó a verla nuevamente, pero ella se rehusaba a mirarle a los ojos…

"kari… yo… bueno" no sabía exactamente como decirle aquello… "podrías… decir… mi nombre?" la castaña parpadeó un par de veces…

"no lo sé" dijo sin más… "en realidad no sé quién eres" finalizó…

aunque el rubio aún no podía comprender porqué ella no podía recordarlo… si era un hecho casi imposible de olvidar, todo lo que sucedió… lo que ocasiono que terminará ella en el hospital…

"y… sabes porque entraste al hospital?... porqué es que te internaron?" volvió a preguntar el chico rubio

"no tengo porque responderte eso…" contesto pero el rubio la miraba fijamente, ocasionándole incomodidad… "no me mires asi" y le dio la espalda "estabas a punto de irte no?" , pero el chico la tomo del hombro y la volteó con delicadeza…para después tomarla de ambos.

"para mi es muy importante saber" le menciono con una voz preocupante, la chica volvió a mirarle un poco a la cara… no muy segura…

"sólo me dijeron que me luxe el tobillo y tuve neumonía" respondió desganada…

"no puedo comprender" menciono Takeru agachando la mirada…

"no hay nada que comprender… todo esta claro, tenía anemia es por ello que mi estado empeoro"

"bueno… no importa lo que haya sucedido, lo importante es que estas bien" y acto seguido la abrazo

Aún cuando era mas bajita que él, podía sentirse tan bien aquel abrazo, tan cálido, tan ensoñador… lo que no pudo hacer antes de que pasara todo lo que paso… antes de que ella sufriera por su causa, se sentía tan bien pero tan mal a la vez de que ella no pudiera recordarlo… ya no era parte de su vida… el amor se había ido… ya no era nada él para ella.

Y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió… ambos chicos aún abrazados voltearon a ver quién había entrado… y la figura de Ichijouji se dejo ver… mirándolos fijamente… sorprendidos ambos chicos, separándose por completo en el acto…

"Ken!" dijo la chica y Takeru sólo se volteó un poco rascándose la cabeza pero riendo internamente…

"Creí que no volverías a molestarla Takaishi" fue lo primero que menciono el peliazul entrando y enfrentando al rubio…

"Takaishi?" menciono Kari confundida… haciendo que Ichijouji volteara a verla de igual forma…

"que pasa Kari?" le preguntó el chico peliazul… viendo la confusión de la pequeña castaña

"bueno… por un momento me sonó familiar ese nombre…" miró hacia arriba pensativa

"si Kari, es mi nombre!!" le dijo el rubio, haciendo a un lado a Ken quien sólo miraba expectativo todo… "Takeru Takaishi" la miraba detenidamente…

"Ta… takeru?" volvio a preguntar insegura… y lo vio a los ojos… el chico le afirmo con la cabeza…

"no puedo… me duele!" decía camilla a la vez en que se tiraba al suelo debido a que comenzó a doler su cabeza de nuevo… Ken empujo al rubio y tomo a la chica llevándola a su habitación… T.K no supo que hacer… siguió a la habitación de Kari después de que ambos chicos entraran… pero Ken le impidió el paso…

"Será mejor que te vayas, tu presencia la pone en un peor estado"

T.k no supo que más decir… tal vez Ken tenía razón… no era normal que a la castaña le doliera tan seguido la cabeza por el simple hecho de que él estuviera ahí… así que dio media vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta del apartamento, camino por los pasillos, con las manos en bolsillos, bajo las escaleras del edificio… salió, dio un par de pasos y volteó a ver el edificio… para después seguir caminando, se podía sentir un poco de frío… pero no importaba.

Dentro del apartamento de Camilla.

"te sientes mejor?" pregunto el chico sentado en la orilla de la cama

"si… pero no entiendo porque me duele la cabeza… cada vez que trato de recordar algo" decía a la vez en que se tomaba la frente, pasando su mano y recogiendo unos cuantos cabellos… Ken solo agacho la mirada y la chica lo notó… "Ken…"

El aludido volteo a verle, la chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima… "que pasa?"

"quién es él?" el chico volvio a bajar la mirada ante la pregunta…

"no creo que importe saber eso" fue lo único que respondió…

"lo es para mi, quiero saber quién es él" no cedía la pequeña

"bueno…" no estaba seguro de decirle… "sólo es un compañero de escuela que te causo muchos problemas, por su culpa terminaste en el hospital"

"por su culpa?...mmm…" miró el techo "…no creo" respondió y cerro los ojos "pero no te preocupes si no quieres decirme, algún día lo tendré que saber" y cerro los ojos… "será mejor que también te vayas Ken, gracias por venir a verme"

El chico alzó la mirada de inmediato… viéndola por un momento… estaba seguro de que ya no diría nada más… aún no podía comprender cómo es que no recordaba a Takeru, cómo es que había cambiado tanto… ya no sabía qué pensar… que hacer… ahora estaba mucho más inseguro de decirle lo que sentía… se levantó de la cama y sin más caminó fuera de la habitación apagando la luz… pasó por la pequeña sala y comedor… y salió del apartamento.

oOoOoOo

'hermano…' lágrimas inconcientes salieron de sus ojos…

Algo sonaba con tanta insistencia… le molestaba sin duda, no quería despertar aún… pero el ruido no cedía… así que retiro sus cobijas de golpe… y aunque seguía acostada… talló un poco sus ojos, sintiéndolos un poco húmedos… se incorporó, miró la hora y en definitiva era tarde ya para seguir dormida… pero ese ruido aún seguía… el timbre de su puerta… alcanzó sus pantuflas y salió de su habitación, caminando directo hacia su puerta… la abrió.

"Vaya!... buenos días!" comentó Mimi desde fuera…

"Dirás tardes!" reparo Sora el comentario de Mimi

"lo lamento… el medicamento suele profundizarme el sueño" decía la pequeña para hacerse a un lado y darle paso a sus amigas…

"vaya te vez de mejor humor Kari" decía la morena a la vez que ella y su acompañante pasaban al departamento.

"bueno tuve un sueño… me hizo pensar cosas…" decía cerrando la puerta y sentándose a un lado de sus amigas, quienes ya estaban en la sala.

"que clase de sueño?" la pelirosa era quien preguntaba ansiosa de saber

"bueno soñé con mi hermano, con mis padres… con mi niñez… no recuerdo muchas cosas…" Sora entrecerró los ojos bajando la mirada… "también lo que me dijiste ayer Sora…" la mencionada la volvió a mirar "me hizo pensar cosas… y debido a que falta poco para que salga de la escuela… he tomado una decisión"

Ambas chicas voltearon a verla fijamente…

"Cuando termine la preparatoria… pienso irme para con mi familia, mis padres deben extrañarme mucho… igual que mi hermano" terminó de decir…

"Kari olvidé la razón por la que decidiste quedarte sola a estudiar en Japón" había preguntado Mimi pero Sora le dio una pequeña patada a la pelirosa… quien se volteó a mirarla inmediatamente, la morena le hizo un pequeño gesto de discreción y entonces se quedó callada… cosa que no noto la castaña por estar metida en sus pensamientos.

"en realidad… yo también lo olvidé… supongo que fue porque la escuela me gustaba, no lo recuerdo, pero si fue por eso,… ya no tendría nada que hacer aquí…" bajó la mirada… igual que sus amigas, y el silencio se hizo presente…

"y después que harás?" volvió a preguntar Mimi con un tono triste… Kari volteó a mirarla…

"no lo sé… creo que seguiré estudiando, quiero superarme"

"ese ha sido uno de tus sueños desde niña" dijo la pelirroja … y kari sonrió un poco mirándola…

" creo que tu eres quien mejor me conoce Sora… tal vez más de lo que yo me conozco"

"ya no te habíamos visto sonreír así Kari… desde que te hospitalizaron" menciono la pelirosa un poco alegre

"no sé que sucedió… supongo que el medicamento me altera el sistema nervioso" y así comenzaron a reír un poco… "creo que tengo que cambiarme de ropa… estar así no me pone en los mejores ánimos" comentó y se dirigió a su habitación dispuesta a cambiarse…

Entró y comenzó a buscar en su pequeño armario… botó algunas prendas a su cama y al voltear… notó que aún estaba hecho un desastre su habitación…así que comenzó a organizarlo primero… cama, ropa, zapatos… después se metió a bañarse… sin duda el agua le sentó de maravilla… salió del baño y comenzó a arreglarse, hace mucho que no lo hacía… se arreglo un poco el cabello, y al mirarse al espejo se sorprendió, no había notado que estaba más largo, entonces abrió uno de sus cajones para sacar un cepillo… metió la mano aún viéndose al espejo… y sintió un objeto plano… lo tomó y lo sacó del cajón aún sin verlo, bajó la mirada y noto que lo que había tomado había sido su diario… abrió los ojos en gran sorpresa, imágenes comenzaron a inundar su cabeza… y comenzó a sudar… otra vez venía ese dolor, lo dejo caer y se llevo las manos a la cabeza… pero trató de tranquilizarse… y comenzó a poner la mente en blanco… "tranquila… no pienses en nada…" se decía una y otra vez… hasta que comenzaron a abrir la puerta de su habitación…

" Kari estas bien?" preguntó Sora entrando poco a poco… y al notar el estado de la chica corrió hacia ella "que sucede?" decía pero la castaña no reaccionaba… espero un poco al ver que se estaba recuperando y notó la pequeña libreta tirada en el suelo y un papel fuera de ella… lo tomó y sacó el papel cuidadosamente, lo volteó y notó que era la foto de Takeru, se sorprendió mucho… la volvió a guardar y volteó a ver de nueva cuenta a la castaña… ya se veía mejor… pero miraba el suelo, perdida…

"definitivamente creo que el medicamento me esta alterando demasiado, comienzo a tener alucinaciones" comentó sin cambiar su postura… se levantó y salió de la habitación sin más que decir…

Sora no entendió mucho todo eso, pero tomó el diario y lo metió entre su pequeño suéter… 'tal vez lo mejor es que Kari no vea esto' … pensó y salió de la habitación también.

Ya fuera, Mimi y Kari estaban en la cocina preparando algo para comer… por lo tarde que ya era y la castaña siquiera había desayunado algo

"Sora ven y ayúdanos!! Preparemos algo para comer las tres!" decía entusiasmada la pelirosa… Sora asintió pero antes de unírseles, se metió en la sala, tomó su pequeña bolsa y metió ahí el diario de Kari, sin que la misma se diera cuenta… para después pasar a la cocina.

Se divertían mientras cocinaban… se sirvieron en el pequeño comedor y se sentaron, conversaban….

"Vaya, esto nos quedo super bien!!" decía emocionada la pelirosa…

"Bueno pues… a comer se ha dicho" dijo Sora haciendo una pequeña reverencia

"buen provecho!!" dijeron al unísono… y comenzaron a comer…

"Entonces Kari… es un hecho que te irás con tu familia?" preguntaba de nueva cuenta Mimi mientras comían…

"si, no creo cambiar de opinión… no hay planes para quedarme"

"sabes que cualquiera que sea tu decisión, vamos a apoyarte" y Kari asintió… "y me saludas a Tai!" y sonrieron de nueva cuenta… hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre…

Kari se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando abrió se sorprendió un poco… "ah eres tu, el desconocido" menciono la chica un poco desanimada…

"Hola!... perdón por molestar"

"Quién es Kari" preguntó Mimi desde el comedor… y el chico pasó al apartamento sin más…

"Soy yo… " y se dejó ver por las amigas de Kari, quienes al ver entrar al rubio se levantaron asustadas de sus asientos…

"Takeru!!" gritaron al unísono.

oOoOoOoOoO

Perdonen los años de espera!!! Ya no había tenido ni vida social por la escuela… jejejeje… espero lo sigan disfrutando.

.:Maia Hayashibara:.


	15. Y nuevamente

Capítulo 15 – Y nuevamente

Hola!... perdón por molestar"

"Quién es Kari" preguntó Mimi desde el comedor… y el chico pasó al apartamento sin más…

"Soy yo… " y se dejó ver por las amigas de Kari, quienes al ver entrar al rubio se levantaron asustadas de sus asientos…

"Takeru!" gritaron al unísono.

"takeru… " susurro kari

"que tal… como estas kari?" preguntó el rubio

"bien…" contesto extrañada… 'no sé porque no logro recordar a éste chico… me es tan familiar' pensó la castaña

"Kari… estás bien?" le pregunto Sora preocupada… la castaña volteó a mirarla saliendo de sus pensamientos y dejar de ver al rubio.

"porque lo preguntas?" ahora miraba extrañada a la morena… quien le lanzo otra mirada llena de confusión, la pequeña regreso mi mirada "mm… supongo que no te vas a quedar parado ahí todo el tiempo" en un ofrecimiento sutil por parte de la pequeña hacia el visitante, lo invitó a pasar quien rió un poco.

"algo extraño esta pasando, no lo crees Sora?" le susurro Mimi

"no lo sé…" miraba las acciones de aquellos dos detenidamente, más la de la castaña

"estamos comiendo así que… no sé si… quieras acompañarnos?" pregunto la castaña al chico para sorpresa de las chicas mayores… quienes observaban todo.

"ah!... claro takeru!… pasa… eres bienvenido!" decía una voz alegre… era nada menos que la chica pelirosa… para derretir el hielo.

"gracias! Yo sólo quería saber cómo estabas y puedo ver que te sientes mejor" decía un poco apenado el chico… sorprendido por ver a Kari… comenzaba a regresar a aquella chica que conoció desde un principio… era extraño y nostálgico

'Vaya… kari ahora parece otra persona… pero que está pasando?' pensó Sora

"sé lo que piensas Sora" escucho una voz que le hablaba, volteo a ver a Mimi "pero ya no te preocupes, mientras tengamos a la Kari de siempre… lo demás no importa" y sonrió… Sora no sabía qué pensar.

"bueno si… estoy mejor… gracias" respondió la pequeña con la mirada baja, acto seguido el rubio levanto su rostro con ambas manos para mirarle fijamente y sonreírle… finalmente se retiró del lugar… dejando a las chicas sin palabra alguna.

"que fue eso kari?" preguntó Sora a la mencionada… "estas bien?"

La pequeña salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a la morena… "Sora… tu sabes quién es ése chico?"

"cómo?" abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante tan pregunta, acto seguido salió de la pequeña cocina para acercarse a la castaña, se plantó frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros… "Kari tu…" la miraba insistente a los ojos, la pequeña sólo bajó la mirada, pensativa… 'ha pasado de nuevo…' pensó la morena… a lo que sólo pudo abrazar a la pequeña mientras Mimi se les unía al abrazo.

La tarde trascurrió de lo más normal… con la compañía de Sora y Mimi, Takeru no tenía muchas oportunidades de decir o hacer algo para con la castaña… motivo por el cual la había ido a ver… pero le alegraba verla mejor… sabía que lo que Sora le había dicho de ella era mentira… aunque en la ocasión pasada le arrojó agua fría en la cara, no parecía ser esa niña dulce, pero él lo tenía bien merecido… se había quedado dormido en su cama y era mérito para merecerlo… aunque aún no comprendía porqué no lo recordaba… aún era muy extraño ese asunto, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo y ganarla desde ceros, ésta era su oportunidad.

Pensaba Takeru mientras caminaba por las calles… no tenía mucho que hacer… aunque se sentía mejor que los últimos dos meses… sin duda la había pasado muy mal… pero ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para conseguir un lugar a lado de esa chica… se sentía muy animado.

oOoOo

"Sólo éste mes?" preguntaba Mimi a la castaña en la puerta de su apartamento antes de irse

"si… sólo pienso ir éste mes a la escuela… terminar todos los deberes y salir lo más pronto posible" comentaba Kari

"pero porque?"

"no lo sé Mimi, quiero terminar lo más pronto posible… para continuar los planes"… bajaba la mirada la pequeña…

"estas huyendo Kari?" pregunto la morena, la mencionada levanto la mirada con sorpresa y después sonrio…

"claro que no sora!... es sólo que comienzo a extrañar… a mis padres… a mi hermano Tai" se justifico la pequeña… algo nerviosa.

"Bueno Kari… en todo caso no dejes de avisarnos… estaremos al pendiente" menciono la mayor y acto seguido se marcharon despidiéndose a lo lejos.

La castaña se despedía con una señal de mano… fingiendo una sonrisa… la cual borro al ver desaparecer a sus amigas… salió un poco del apartamento y se recargo en el barandal del pasillo… sintiendo la brisa del viento jugar con sus cabellos… se inclino un poco hacia abajo para ver la calle… y después ver hacia el cielo… ya no había marcha atrás… se sentía realmente mal… ya no debía estar ahí… sabía que algo dentro de ella se había perdido, pero no podía recordar… se sentía muy vacía… algo le faltaba… tenía que irse en busca de una respuesta… lo mas pronto posible…

Entró a su apartamento… y se dirigió a su habitación… encontró el cajón de su tocador entreabierto… lo miró curiosa… y lo abrió completamente… y recordó por un momento aquella libreta que encontró por la tarde… la buscó pero ya no estaba… 'tal vez fue mi imaginación' … pensó… cerró de nuevo el cajón y se dirigió a su cama… se dejó caer suavemente en ella… mirando hacia el techo… un momento… silencio… tranquilidad… volteó hacia su ventana… y recuerdos vagos llegaron a su cabeza… amenazaban con doler… se tranquilizó por un momento… "que me pasa?..." se dijo… pensó …después de un momento cayó en un profundo sueño.

La noche pasó tranquila… el sol comenzaba a asomarse al horizonte… en un nuevo amanecer… Kari Camiya despertaba de un largo sueño…

"vaya… hoy me siento mucho mejor… que bueno" se sonrió a si misma sentada en su cama… se talló un poco los ojos y volteó a ver hacia su ventana… pero… algo raro estaba ocurriendo… "ésa atmósfera…" se levantó de su cama y caminó lentamente hacia ella para sentarse sobre los pequeños cojines… "que me pasa?..." tomaba un cojín con delicadeza… para abrazarlo con fuerza sobre su pecho y oler su aroma… "algo… yo sé que algo me hace falta…" se decía insistente… cerro los ojos y pensó un momento… alzó la mirada y en una inspección rápida por su habitación dio con su tocador… se levanto lentamente y de igual forma caminó hacia él… lo miro detenidamente… buscando algo que le diera indicio de eso que tanto anhelaba recordar… que sabía que estaba ahí, sin embargo no podía recordarlo… abrió un alajero de su tocador y vió una pluma muy peculiar… una pluma rosa… la tomó… "esto es…" la miraba detenidamente… "no… no logro comprender porque tengo ésta sensación…" cerró sus ojos resignada… "hoy será un día nuevo" compuso su postura y volteó de nueva cuenta a la ventana donde ya podía verse el sol colarse por las finas cortinas de su habitación…

Después de arreglar un poco sus cosas, la pequeña castaña estaba lista para ir a la escuela, se acomodaba un poco su uniforme verde mientras se veía al espejo "vaya…" se dijo al contemplarse un momento, sacudió un poco su cabeza y rió tímidamente… tomó su mochila en forma de portafolio y salió de su apartamento.

Trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos mientras caminaba, se aproximaba más a su destino… sentía sus manos temblar lo que provocaba que apretara su portafolio, tragaba saliva de vez en vez, realmente comenzaba a sentirse un poco nerviosa después de tiempo de no ir a la escuela, cómo si del primer día de clases se tratase.

Legó finalmente, no había mucha gente, aún era temprano, rió un poco, entró y ahora se dirigía a su salón de clases… sin embargo algo llamó su atención al caminar… detrás de un edificio pudo observar a lo lejos un gran árbol cubierto por flores de cerezo, detuvo su andar… y cambió la dirección de su caminar, instintivamente se dirigía a ése lugar, entre más pasos daba, el lugar se dejaba ver aún más… llegó al árbol, se paró justo debajo de él y alzó la cabeza, mirando la gran copa de ese árbol cubierto por hojas de cerezo que caían delicadamente… "hola…" susurró… cerro un poco los ojos pero un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, rodeo un poco el árbol y vió las canchas de futbol… habían personas jugando… miro detenidamente hasta que pudo identificar a alguien… "vaya… es él" dijo al ver al rubio jugar tan animosamente, la castaña se colocó de espaldas al árbol y se recargó sobre él para ver mejor a los chicos jugar, estuvo así por algún tiempo, no supo cuánto pero extrañamente le agradaba ver jugar a ese chico.

Davis y Takeru maniobraban excelentemente la pelota, realmente disfrutaban de ello, hasta que alguno de sus compañeros en una mal jugada golpeó la pelota lanzándola fuera de la cancha, en dirección a la castaña, todos voltearon a mirar en busca de la pelota, hasta que vieron a la castaña, incluido aquel rubio tan llamativo, quién abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se detuvo abruptamente de dónde estaba, la castaña se percató de que la miraba y en un ademán de mano lo saludó tímidamente, el chico sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella.

"Kari!" Llegó finalmente a ella un poco agitado por la carrera

"hola ta… ta…"

"Takeru" finalizó el rubio por su compañera, quien al parecer aún no recordaba del todo su nombre, lo notó el chico al ver la expresión de desánimo en la pequeña, quién después sonrió… "no creí que fueras a venir hoy a la escuela, de haber sabido hubiera ido por ti a tu casa"

"oh no… gracias… no era necesario!" respondió rápidamente la castaña con un ademán de mano un poco sorprendida por aquel comentario…"tu… juegas bien" comentó en un rápido intento por esconder su sorpresa.

"gracias" no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos tan insistentemente, comenzaba a incomodar a la chica.

"bien… creo que se hace tarde, es hora irme a clases" comentaba la chica al momento en que daba la media vuelta y caminar pero algo la detuvo, al voltear la miraba pudo observar cómo el chico la tenía tomada de la mano, impidiéndole marcharse, acto seguido lo miro fijamente a los ojos en sorpresa.

"quiero acompañarte, al final vamos en el mismo salón" comentaba con una honesta sonrisa…

La chica se quedó sin palabras, asi que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y espero, pero sólo observó cómo el chico comenzaba a caminar en dirección al salón…

"Espera!... y tus cosas?" preguntó confundida la chica, el chico regresó su mirada a ella y sonrió

"Es verdad, pero no es tan importante" Se acercó un poco a las canchas y gritó "¡Davis te encargo mis cosas!" caminó de nuevo a la chica "Listo, vámos"

La chica no supo que decir, rió un poco y camino detrás del rubio, pero al voltear a ver a sus compañeros notó cómo todos reían extrañamente.

Llegando al salón, entró con seguridad asistida por su rubio compañero, notó cómo todos la miraban con sorpresa "Kari!" gritaron al unísono los presentes en el lugar y corrieron hacia ella, todos hablaban insistentemente, preguntaban cosas, ella no podía entender todo lo que le decían, así que sólo sonrió un poco y levantó una mano en señal de que ella no diría nada… caminó con lentitud a su lugar aún seguida por sus compañeros, y con trabajo pudo sentarse finalmente. El rubio notó todo y se acerco a la chica, pues había sido lanzado lejos de su lado.

"Compañeros por favor! Ella aún no se siente bien, podrán hablar después" Comentó T.k al tiempo en que se abría paso sobre ellos y llegaba hasta la castaña "todo está bien" le susurró el chico al notarla un poco exaltada, ella lo miró y sonrió un poco para después agachar la mirada al notar que el chico se posicionaba detrás de ella.

Todos comenzaron a abuchear y regresar a sus lugares, la castaña se sintió más tranquila hasta que sintió una mirada muy extraña… alzó su rostro para buscar, y entonces vio a Yolei parada en la puerta del salón, junto a ella Ken. Los mencionados entraron tranquilamente al salón de clases y tomarón sus lugares.

"Kari me alegra que éstes aquí" Le decía Ken a la vez que se sentaba, la castaña sólo los miraba detenidamente.

"Hola Kari" dijo Yolei algo triste… mirando a Takeru sentado detrás de la castaña quien sólo evadía su mirada.

"Hola" contestó la chica de igual forma, notando esa extraña atmósfera.

Los chicos restantes, quienes jugaban futbol comenzaron a entrar al salón de clases, por lo que Takeru se levantó y le susurro a la pequeña "por cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme" y se retiró a sentarse en su antiguo lugar, la castaña no dijo nada, sólo sentía la mirada de Ken y Yolei sobre ella.

Pasaron las clases tan normales, como si nada nuevo hubiese pasado, Kari no hablaba con nadie y en cada oportunidad que tenía salía del salón de clases en compañía de los profesores para hablar sobre algo, seguramente sobre su regreso a la escuela y el hecho de ponerse al corriente con las clases, o al menos eso pensaban todos.

El término de clases había llegado, Takeru estaba preocupado pues a pesar de que quería pasar el receso con la chica, ella se había encerrado la mayor parte del descanso en la dirección de la institución, era extraño pero debía imaginar que era por su regreso, tal vez debía arreglar cosas aún, por lo que ahora la esperaba en la puerta principal de la escuela, recargado en la pared, pues antes de que tocaran el timbre de la salida, ella había desaparecido nuevamente con otros profesores.

En ése momento salía Davis de la escuela

"T.k! pero que haces aquí? ¿Porqué no me esperaste para salir eh?" reprochaba el moreno a su rubio amigo

"oh Davis no te pongas de nena… puedes caminar perfectamente solo hasta la salida de la escuela" decía el rubio algo gracioso

"oh yo si… pero veo que Kari no verdad?" decía picarón, t.k volteaba la mirada para evitar los comentarios de su amigo "por cierto hay viene" se veía muy emocionado el moreno al notar cómo su amigo volteaba instantáneamente… "jajajajaja" comenzó a reír

Al notar su descompostura y la burla de Davis, el rubio volvió a recuperarse después de ver a la castaña acercarse hasta llegar a ellos.

"Kari" decía el rubio terminando de acercarse a ella y mirándola fijamente… ella volteó a mirar a ambos chicos

"Oh Davis…" la chica se acercó al moreno e hizo una pequeña reverencia, tomando por sorpresa a ambos chicos "Gracias por ayudarme en las materias de la escuela mientras estaba en el hospital, no tuve oportunidad de agradecértelo"

"ah no fue nada" decía el chico rascándose la cabeza "me alegra haberte ayudado, pues bien chicos me voy… pásenla bien" terminó de decir el chico con una gran sonrisa dirigida a su amigo para perderse por la calle, dejándolos solos.

La chica regreso su atención al rubio "Takeru ¿porque estás aquí aún?"

"Queria ver que estuvieras bien"

"Gracias, de verdad que no tienes porque tomarte tantas molestias, estoy bien" Decía la pequeña con una débil sonrisa "Me tengo que ir, no es necesario que me acompañes, tengo un par de cosas qué hacer"

"No importa" insistía el rubio, no perdería oportunidad

"Mira, no puedes acompañarme porque…"

"Yo voy a acompañarla" terminó de decir el chico detrás de Takeru quien acababa de salir, ambos voltearon a verle, Kari sólo bajó la cabeza y Takeru estaba más que sorprendido…

"Ken…"

Mis disculpas por años de retraso, ahora si, ya está cerca del final :D


	16. Sin un Adiós

**Capitulo 16 – Sin un adiós.**

"Ken…" susurró el rubio, y volteó a mirar de nuevo a Kari… "¿es verdad?" ella asintió

"Ya vez Takeru, puedes irte mas tranquilo" El peliazul se posicionaba a un lado de la castaña

"Vaya Ken, veo que no pierdes tiempo" decía el rubio con un tono pesado

"No de hecho creo que ya he perdido demasiado" respondía mordazmente

"¿qué está pasando?" los chicos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al oír la delgada voz de Kari

Takeru se tomó el rostro pesadamente y después miró a la chica quién no comprendía nada

"Quiero que estes bien ¿ok?... es todo lo que quiero que sepas" y le regaló una dulce sonrisa, la castaña no dejaba de mirarlo

"Hasta luego Takeru" dijo Ken para después guiar a la castaña quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima al rubio y marcharse de ahí, Takeru sólo los miraba irse… se quedó parado por un momento, dio media vuelta y un paso para proceder a irse de igual forma… pero de detuvo… regresó su mirada hacia el lugar… y pensó por un momento.

"¿porqué no?" se dijo y emprendió nueva marcha hacia el lugar dónde se dirigieron los dos chicos que instantes atrás se habían marchado.

Los seguiría sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

"¿Porqué ahora?" escuchó que dijeron detrás de él y regresó su rostro… era Yolei.

"¿qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó el rubio desesperado

"No voy a molestarte con lo mismo de acuerdo?" agachó la mirada "Sólo quiero saber porqué esperaste a que sucediera una desgracia como la que le paso a Kari para darte cuénta de que si quieres estár con ella" Y lo vio firmemente

"Mira Yolei yo sé que puedes sentirme molesta conmigo porque te rechace muchas veces"

"No es el punto al que quiero llegar, a mi ya no me interesa eso…" y bajo su mirada molesta

"Yolei lo que deberías hacer es olvidarte de mi, no eres la única que ha intentado algo conmigo"

Lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de la chica…

"Mira Yolei, no soy de tu agrado ni tu del mío, pero si realmente eres amiga de Kari, tengo algo que decirte" se acerco a la pelimorada y la tomó de los hombros "lo que hiciste no se llama amistad, si sabías que ella sentía algo por mí, y te decidiste a declararme tus sentimientos antes que ella, fue ruin y traicionero, ella es especial, no le hagas daño por favor" La soltó y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a caminar… pero se detuvo otro instante "y si pretendes pensar que se ha perdido todo por el simple hecho de que Kari no me recuerda, estas equivocada, al igual que Ken" y finalmente caminó hacia su objetivo, dejándola sola.

'Vaya que son necios' pensaba el rubio ahora corriendo ya que seguramente los chicos llevaban buena ventaja, hasta que los diviso… se dirigían al centro… decidió detenerse un poco y ocultarse detrás de un árbol, al parecer iban a una fuente de sodas, entraban al lugar y podía ver claramente sobre las grandes ventanas del lugar cómo tomaban asiento cerca de una, tendría que quedarse ahí o seguramente lo verían.

Paso algo de tiempo y nada nuevo ocurría… hasta que…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos chicos se encontraban sentados en una mesa alta para dos personas tomando un frape, la castaña parecía distraída…

"Kari hay algo que siempre he querido decirte" Escucho decir al peliazul para poner su atención en él

"¿qué pasa Ken?" decía la castaña para sorber un poco de su bebida fría… colocando su mano sobre la pajilla la cual fue tomada delicadamente por Ken, la chica se sorprendió y lo miró fijamente… esperando.

"… me gustas Kari, y te quiero" sus ojos brillaban intensamente

"Ken…" susurró la chica bajando la mirada pensante… hasta que sintió los labios de Ken sobre los suyos… lo miraba intensamente… no reaccionaba… no podía… ¿Por qué?

Takeru que ya se encontraba sentado en el pavimento se levantó abruptamente al ver aquella escena…

Ken se separó lentamente de Kari sin soltarla de la mano… ella sólo lo miraba, sin decir ni hacer nada…

"kari?" preguntó el peliazul al no ver respuesta

"Ken…" habló por fin la castaña, para tomar con más fuerza la mano del peliazul y llevarla a su mejilla…

No podía soportarlo… estaba furioso… no podía ver aquello, ¿acaso ella le correspondía?, se sentía mal… se volteó un poco y caminó instintivamente, mirando el suelo… hasta toparse con alguien…

"oh Takeru estás bien?" le pregunto una voz femenina

El chico alzó la mirada y pudo observar esos ojos rojos… ese cabello negro… "Chihiro" dijo en sorpresa, era su compañera de clase, la más llamativa sin duda.

"Takeru?" volvió a preguntar la chica un poco confundida, y para sorpresa de ésta, el rubio la abrazó sin más.

"Ken…" decía la castaña… aún con la mano del chico en su mejilla dirigida por ella misma "Lo siento… yo no siento nada por ti, tu sólo eres mi amigo, perdóname" terminó de decir la chica, el peliazul estaba más que sereno, sabía la respuesta de antemano, pero lucharía por ella.

"Lo sé Kari, pero no me doy por vencido" y rió un poco… Kari sólo fingió sonreír, se sentía mal y quería irse, alejarse de todo eso hasta aclarar sus pensamientos.

"Ken… quiero irme a casa" dijo la pequeña para romper completamente el contacto con el chico

"Claro Kari" y así ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y salieron del lugar después de pagar la cuenta…

Una vez fuera comenzaron a caminar y platicar un poco…

"Aún así, te agradezco mucho Ken por ser sincero conmi…" quedo en silencio, el peliazul la volteó a ver, estaba sorprendida y miraba con sorpresa una parte específica, volteo de igual forma y vio a Takeru con Chihiro abrazados.

Éstos últimos se separaron y Takeru volteo a ver de nueva cuenta al lugar pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la castaña muy cerca de él y mirándolo tan sorprendida.

"Takeru… "

El mencionado sólo la miraba sin decir nada… Kari veía de vez en vez a su compañera de clases quien tampoco entendía nada, sin embargo se apegó al rubio, colocándose a su lado para tomarlo por el brazo.

"Vaya ustedes hacen una linda pareja" comentó la chica de cabellos largos y negros

Ken abraza a Kari por un hombro "Vámonos Kari, no tenemos porqué seguir aquí" La chica no reaccionaba, se sentía cansada y no podía pensar en nada, así que sólo se dejo llevar por el peliazul

"¿Lograste lo que querías no?" Escucharon ambos chicos para voltear nuevamente hacia el rubio… quién miraba tajantemente a Ichijouji

"oh Takeru… cuánto lo siento por ti" contestaba Ken con una falsa sonrisa "No voy a discutir contigo, debo llevar a Kari a su casa"

Volteo de nueva cuenta para marcharse pero el rubio lo detuvo abruptamente del hombro para voltearlo y regalarle un puñetazo en la cara apartándolo de Kari quien asustada cayó al suelo para ver sorprendida la escena en la que Ken sangraba un poco de la boca y a Takeru completamente furioso.

"Ken!" reaccionó la castaña para levantarse y acercarse a él … "¿Estas bien?" pregunto angustiada

"No Kari, esto debe terminar de una buena vez" dijo Ichijouji para apartar a Kari y acercarse a Takeru… "¿Qué Takaishi?... ¿no puedes soportar la realidad?... acéptalo de una buena vez… no hay solución a tu gran problema ya… se acabo, tu tiempo se fue" decía mordazmente el peliazul

Tanto Kari como Chihiro no entendían absolutamente nada

"Ken… tu debes aceptar que… tu tiempo jamás será mientras yo esté cerca"

Y así ambos chicos comenzarón a darse puñetazo tras puñetazo… Kari sólo gritaba que se detuvieran pero hacían oídos sordos, Chihiro sólo los observaba tan animosamente, mirando al rubio quien parecía llevar la ventaja

Takeru estaba realmente furioso, en un golpe despiadado hacia el peliazul lo hizo caer y se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándolo en repetidas veces y formas…

"Por favor Takeru! Déjalo ya!" Grito desesperada la castaña y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza nuevamente, y en un acto inconsciente abrazó al rubio por la espalda para detenerlo… cosa que logró.

El rubio se detuvo rápidamente volteando un poco su cabeza para ver los cabellos castaños de aquella chica que l abrazaba insistentemente por la espalda…

"por favor… déjalo en paz" lloraba la castaña…

El rubio se aparto un poco de la chica para verla de frente y tomarla por los hombros…

"Kari… ¿estás bien?" preguntaba insistentemente el rubio "¿lo quieres realmente?" la chica no paraba de llorar…

"¿porqué tendría que decirte lo que siento?... no te conozco… no sé quién eres… así que déjame en paz!" Se paraba la castaña para socorrer a Ken… "Ken vámonos ya…" decía para ayudarlo a levantarse pesadamente.

Ambos chicos se incorporaron y comenzaron su andar, mientras Takeru aún se encontraba sentado en el suelo… mirándolo insistentemente… no sabía que pensar ahora, al parecer… definitivamente había perdido.

"Takeru… ¿cómo es que Kari no te conoce? ¡acaso perdió la cabeza?" comentario de más por parte de Chihiro

"Por favor cállate" fue la dura respuesta de T.k, acto seguido se levantaba y sacudía un poco su uniforme.

"Vamos no tienes por qué ser tan duro conmigo, sólo sé lindo y continuemos con lo que estábamos" sonreía

"Creo que tocarte fue lo peor que pude hacer en toda mi vida… entiéndelo, sólo te use" fuerte declaración por parte del rubio, dejó a la chica con la boca abierta

"Eres tan despreciable Takeru Takaishi!" le dijo la chica para después lanzarle una cachetada e irse furiosa del lugar.

El rubio sólo tomó su mejilla mientras perdía la vista en el suelo, era lo que necesitaba para reaccionar.

'Kari no te preocupes… que jamás volveré a molestarte y no sabrás de mi… lo prometo' se dijo, tomó su mochila del suelo y emprendió el camino hacia su destino, en un rojizo atardecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el apartamento de Kari

"No te muevas Ken, trato de curar lo mejor posible tus heridas" decía la castaña al momento de colocarle un par de banditas en el rostro del peliazul quién se quejaba lo menos posible de dolor.

"te lo agradezco Kari, siempre eres tan linda" trataba de sonreír pero se le dificultaba un poco…

Pasó un momento

"Ken… puedes decirme… ¿Por qué decían esas cosas tu y Takeru?" no podía contener su curiosidad, necesitaba saber… ¿porqué se odiaban tanto?

"…" Ken no sabía si decirlo o no, quería ganarse a Kari y corría gran riesgo si le decía la verdad… podría ser que al saberla terminara odiando a Takeru para siempre o… peor aún… recordará todo el amor que sintió por él y regresara al punto inicial.

"¿qué pasa Ken? … ¿me dirás que sucede?"

"… es sólo que entre él y yo hay muchas diferencias… no acepta que yo… que yo sea mejor que él en futbol" excusa tonta

"Ken sabes que eso es completamente absurdo…" respondió la castaña molesta

"Bueno es verdad que entre nosotros hay diferencias y jamás nos podremos llevar bien" agachó la mirada

"ok está bien, no es necesario que me lo digas, pero te aseguro que… algún día lo voy a saber" decía al momento en que terminaba de ponerle la última bandita

Ante tal comentario el peliazul se estremeció un poco…

"mmm… gracias Kari, es hora de irme… ya es tarde" se levantaba del sillón en la pequeña sala

"estoy de acuerdo" de igual forma se levantaba Kari para dirigir al chico a la puerta

"Gracias de nuevo… te veré mañana en la escuela" se despedía el chico…

"Ah… no Ken, tal vez mañana no vaya… aún tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes… con esto de volver a organizarme y todo eso" se excusaba la chica

"oh esta bien… entonces espero verte pasado mañana" y acto seguido se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la pequeña en señal de intentar robarle otro beso pero la castaña lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre el rostro de su amigo

"No Ken, lo siento" dijo finalmente para meterse a su apartamento y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, dejando al chico fuera… 'No habrá jamás una oportunidad y un hasta pronto… sólo un Adios' pensó la chica… agachó la mirada… se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente… abrió su closet y comenzó a sacar ropa y ropa… sería una larga noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apartamento de Takeru

El chico rubio se encontraba acostado en su cama, tenía heridas leves en el rostro pero eso poco o nada le importaba, miraba hacia el techo con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza… observaba insistentemente su habitación… recordaba la vez en que aquella castaña había estado ahí… aquella vez en que ella lo quería intensamente… y él estúpidamente la rechazó… la dejo ir… y al parecer… ya nada sería igual… ya no valía la pena luchar… "Me rindo" susurró y en un último largo y agotador suspiro, se quedo perdidamente dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apartamento de Kari.

Poco más de las 9:00 de la mañana indicaba el reloj, se ve la pequeña sala de estar alumbrada tenuemente por el sol que entraba insistentemente desde la habitación de Kari… se escucha hablar a Kari por el teléfono, y en sus manos un voleto de avión se puede apreciar.

"Hermano… estoy lista, he arreglado todo… si"

Maletas se pueden ver en la entrada de la puerta, y una imagen lenta recorre todo el lugar…

"Si… si hermano… a las 10:30… no quiero perder más tiempo"

La habitación de la chica ahora se encontraba semivacío… sólo…

"No lo saben… pero es mejor así… no me gusta decir Adios"

El tocador de su habitación estaba en blanco al igual que el marco de su ventana… ya no tenía la misma atmósfera ni la misma escencia aquella habitación en la que tantos recuerdos y sentimientos quedaron plasmados sobre la cama… sobre las paredes… aquel perfume… todo se había ido…

"Si hermano… es hora de regresar"


End file.
